Not A Stranger
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: From when Harry was old enough to notice, there was always a strange woman watching him that made him feel safe. Who is she? Why is she watching him? Now, with Sirius Black after him and dementors making him hear violent screams, will the truth come out? All of it? A/N - Romance later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**So this is a random idea that popped into my head a few days ago. This is just the prologue and it's shorter than I've ever written before. This is the first fic I've written that isn't all about the romance, so I'm sort of worried about it. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the as yet unnamed woman though.**

When Harry James Potter was one year and two months old, his parents were murdered by the most powerful dark wizard of their time, perhaps all time. James Potter, a tall man with black, messy hair and round spectacles, died first in a wandless attempt to distract Voldemort from his wife long enough for her to somehow escape. Lily Potter died second. She refused to move from in front of her son and was murdered; placing a strong protection on her young boy that meant Voldemort could not harm him. This meant that Voldemort was almost killed as he attempted to kill Harry.

Harry was then sent by Professor Albus Dumbledore to live with Harry's supposedly only living relatives: Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their hideously spoilt son, Dudley. He grew up in an environment that made him feel like a house-elf, although he did not know what they were at the time. When he was five years old and out on one of the rare trips the Dursley's allowed him to go on, he saw a woman across the street. She had long black hair and she was quite tall but that was all Harry could see, besides the fact that she was watching him. But his Aunt Petunia dragged him away before he could look closer.

Harry saw the woman frequently after that, whenever he was allowed out of the house. But he never felt threatened by her, he always felt safe. When he was alone in his small cupboard under the stairs, he still felt at home and felt like he was perfectly protected from harm. This feeling continued through Hogwarts and he told his close friends about it. They had no idea what to think and he always wondered who was watching him or if she was even real. He would find out soon enough.

**Just a brief introduction. I know it takes a few hours for a new story to be published so I'll put up the first chapter too. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Hermione meets Her

**Chapter One**

**Here's the first real chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I do own the woman that I have once again avoided naming in this chapter.**

Thirteen year old Harry Potter, formerly of number four Privet Drive, stormed through the wet streets. His black hair was messier than normal, his emerald green eyes that he'd inherited from his mother were blazing with furious anger and his scrawny figure was striding determinedly, dragging his Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trunk behind him. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand, threatening to break as he gripped it too hard. His anger had gotten the better of him so much that he'd blown his 'aunt' up until she was roughly the size of a hot air balloon. To avoid his awful aunt and uncle and disgusting cousin, he'd packed his trunk and left the perfectly groomed house in search of anything better. He halted by a children's park, under a flickering street light that soon fizzled out, and sank to the kerb, bringing his knees to his chest. He had no idea where to go from there. His other aunt's faint shrieks could be heard as she spun through the air in the far distance.

"What's a young man like you doing out and about at this hour?" asked a feminine voice. Harry looked up to see a woman of around thirty six standing above him. She had long black hair that curled to her waist and glistened in the very faint light. Her skin was relatively pale, but not unhealthy and she was quite tall, maybe five foot seven. She was dressed in blue skinny jeans, grey ankle boots, a red tank top and a tight grey shiny trench coat that hugged her shapely figure. Her hazel eyes were looking down at him worriedly and her angular nose was wrinkled in concern. Instinctively, he knew she was the one watching him these years.

"Nothing," Harry muttered in response to the woman's question. Despite the fact that he knew her, he still didn't trust strangers. She laughed and sat next to him.

"Alright, I get it. I'm just some weirdo that came out of nowhere and decided to ask you what you were doing. But what if I'm not a stranger?" she asked and Harry twitched his head to the right to look at her. She had a single black eyebrow raised in question and he was struck with a feeling of familiarity. She looked like someone, but he couldn't place who. It struck him that, as he knew she'd been watching him for many years, he should be very worried. But he wasn't.

"I don't know you so you're a stranger," Harry said and went back to glaring at his knees. The woman laughed.

"Message received. But know this, Harry Potter, I'm definitely no stranger," she assured him and stood up. Harry jolted off the kerb and stared at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded, raising his wand. She smiled in a slightly cocky way and flicked her wand at his. It flew out of his hand and landed nearby.

"You don't have a prayer of jinxing me, junior. I'll leave now." She turned and started walking away. Harry swore he heard her muttering 'he is just like his father'. He gaped after her until she literally vanished into thin air with a slight hint of white smoke, leaving no trace that she was ever there in the first place. That was the strangest thing that happened to him all night. And given what had happened earlier in the evening - that was saying something.

XXX

"She vanished?" Ronald Weasley asked Harry as they sat in a compartment with Hermione Granger and a man they did not know who was asleep. Ron was a red head, typical of the Weasley family, with freckles and a large appetite. Hermione was a bushy haired, slightly buck toothed girl with a thirst for knowledge and a habit of saving the day with her brain. She sat beside Ron and across from Harry, nursing her new ginger cat, Crookshanks, to her chest. Harry had just finished telling them of the woman he'd met the night he'd run away and how he knew she was the woman who'd been watching him.

"Yes, she vanished," Harry confirmed, looking at the man in the corner warily.

"Witches and wizards can learn to apparate when they're sixteen years old. It basically means vanishing from one place and ending up in another. The colour of your apparation generally determines which side you belong to. Which colour was she?" Hermione asked eagerly, her brown eyes glinting with new information. Harry was clueless.

"She had white smoke but it was hardly there at all," he informed Hermione who frowned.

"That's strange. Normally there's a lot of it. Maybe you imagined her vanishing?" she asked speculatively. Hermione needed all the facts.

"Maybe he imagined her," Ron added and the other two looked at him. Harry wasn't adverse to the idea. It would make more sense. Hermione was adverse to the idea.

"Harry is not crazy!" Hermione defended her friend and Ron rolled his blue eyes.

"I wasn't saying that. It might be a possibility that he imagined her though."

"What did this woman look like Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron pointedly. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly as she looked at him.

"She had black hair, hazel eyes, an angular nose and she was kind of tall. Her body looked like it was created for quidditch and she looked kind of familiar," Harry said and a knowing look crossed Hermione's face, like she'd just figured something out rather rapidly. Harry and Ron looked at her but she shook her head.

"And you had other news? You said something about Sirius Black," she said, obviously changing the subject. She had the same shifty look on her face as she had when she'd set Professor Snape's cloak on fire but the boys ignored it, knowing better than to bother her. Instead, they humoured her.

"Yeah, I overheard Mr and Weasley talking the other night . . ." And Harry launched into the story.

XXX

Hermione Granger walked alone along the bleak corridors of Hogwarts. It was after the first Hogsmeade trip, before the Halloween feast and she'd left Ron to fill Harry in on the details of the magical village. The young Gryffindor admired various portraits, statues and tapestries as she passed them by, no particular destination in mind and thought about the woman Harry had encountered on his birthday, after blowing up his aunt Marge. When Harry described her, a familiar image swam into Hermione's head. It was a day when Harry had shown both her and Ron the photo album he'd received from Hagrid. It had pictures of Hermione and Ron added to it, but the initial photos had been of Harry's parents. James Potter looked exceptionally like Harry and it was true, Lily Potter's eyes really were mirrored in Harry's. In the picture of James and Lily's wedding, the best man and another woman beside the best man had gone unrecognised. The man was in a classic tux and a wide smile and the woman was in a stunning floor length black dress. It was strapless and slightly sparkly. She wore white or diamond jewellery with it. She hadn't been a bridesmaid and had been on the groom's side, indicating a connection with him. Before Hermione could continue that thought, she tripped and sprawled on the ground. Blowing her hair out of her face in exasperation, she stood up.

"You know, you really should look where you're going," a voice said. Hermione whirled around, drawing her wand and froze upon seeing a young woman standing before her. She was exactly as Harry had described her.

"Well, it's your fault I fell over in the first place," Hermione defended herself. And it kind of was. It was the woman Hermione had been thinking about. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I thought as much," she said then looked around. Hermione glanced around too, wanting to know where she'd ended up. They were in a secluded part of the castle; one Hermione doubted many people had been to before. There was a wooden desk, slightly larger than the school desks in classrooms, nearby that was piled high with many pieces of parchment, some broken quills and long forgotten ink. There were four red leather armchairs that looked rather worn gathered around an inactive fireplace. The room was rather bare, except for the walls. Hermione walked slowly towards the nearest wall and saw a picture of four smiling friends. Two Hermione recognised, two Hermione didn't.

"What is this place?" she asked without turning around.

"It's somewhere I've missed very much. I'm sure you can figure out who the people in the picture are, Hermione," the woman said. Hermione turned around to see her looking whimsically at another picture. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tank top, white ballet flats and an expensive looking purple cloak lined with fur that Hermione hoped was fake.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, sitting hesitantly in one of the leather armchairs.

"I know a lot of things, Hermione. And I believe you know who I am too." Hermione smiled against her strong will at this. She was good.

"Yes, I do. How did you get into Hogwarts?"

"I'm on good terms with Albus. So, who are the people in the pictures?" the woman asked. Hermione stared at her, then at the pictures and pieced it together.

"They're the Marauders. James," Hermione said simply. She'd known long ago of their nickname. A look of intense misery formed on the woman's face.

"My baby brother," she whispered.

**I hope you liked that. This is very different from anything I've written before as they're all romance fictions. This will have romance, eventually, but not yet. That's not the aim of this story, which is very weird for me. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Back in the Past

**Chapter Two**

**A little flashback for you all. Thank you so much for the reviews, I was blown away! I actually had this ready to update and forgot because I was late for school. Woops!**

**Disclaimer – nope, don't own. I do own the now named woman.**

"You're going to Hogwarts, James!" an ecstatic thirteen year old girl cried joyfully. Her shoulder length black hair was cut in layers and only slightly less messy than her younger brother's. She had wide hazel eyes that screamed with excitement as she dragged her brother down the platform and onto the train after bidding farewell to their parents. James Potter followed his older sister dutifully, his messy brown hair flying everywhere and his round glasses bouncing on his nose. He may have been cocky, arrogant and confident but there was no way he was going to argue with his sister. She was worse than he was and he hoped to avoid it as he grew up.

"I'm well aware Lana," he said as she shoved him into a compartment.

"Stay there and wait for your friends," she ordered then waltzed off. He would be ok. She met with some friends, talking about their summers and boys happily.

"So, you're still going to play chaser, right?" Melanie, a close friend of Lana's asked. Her big blue eyes were staring beseechingly at Lana who laughed.

"There is no way I'm giving that up! I need this year because next year, James will probably be on the team," she answered, rolling her eyes in irritation. The girls all laughed. "Speaking of my brother, I better go and see that he and Sirius aren't causing trouble. You know what they're like." The girls all nodded. They'd been the subject of many, many pranks. Lana left the compartment and waltzed back to where her brother was, finding him in a compartment with three other boys and a young girl with lovely red hair that looked kind of miserable. Naturally, her brother was ignoring the poor girl. Lana sighed and walked in, silencing the compartment.

"Hey Lana," Sirius Black said in what he probably thought was a sexy voice. Lana smiled at him. He was kind of cute, for someone two years younger than her. He had glossy dark hair that was wavy and clearly styled painfully. He had a lean figure and a smile that most girls would die upon seeing. But Lana ignored it. He could flirt with her when they were older. She turned to the other two boys in the compartment. One looked absolutely thrilled for some strange reason and had light brown hair. The other one was kind of weak looking with sandy hair and a cowering figure.

"I'm Lana Potter," she said, sticking out her hand toward the thrilled looking one. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced. Lana turned to other boy who shook her hand too.

"Peter Pettigrew," he told her in a squeaky voice. Lana resisted making a face, turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow then sat down across from the red headed girl who looked up at her. She had the most startling green eyes that were filled with tears.

"What's your name?" Lana asked carefully. This girl seemed too fragile to be in the compartment with four loud boys, particularly these four loud boys.

"Lily Evans," she answered and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lana Potter," Lana replied, shaking the offered hand. Before anything else was said, someone else slipped into the compartment. He had greasy black hair, a pointed nose and was already in Hogwarts uniform. Lily looked ever sadder upon seeing the creepy boy and Lana's hackles rose.

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily sniffed. The boy didn't flinch.

"Why not?" Lana immediately grimaced at his voice. He sounded lofty, like James. Or her.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Who the hell was 'Tuney'?

"So what?" he asked and Lana rolled her eyes. Even she wasn't this insensitive.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-."

"You finish that sentence, boy, and I'll slice you a new one," Lana threatened in a dark tone. She noticed James look over worriedly. Lily was staring at her in shock and the boy looked at her in distaste.

"Who are you?" he demanded, straightening himself to his full height. Lana smiled and stood up to her full height, a good two inches above him.

"I'm Lana Potter. And you are?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Severus Snape."

"Well, Severus, I suggest you start playing nicer with Lily before I throw you out this window and laugh as you're sliced into tiny little pieces by the train," Lana said, continuing the sweet tone. Snape looked ill but nodded, perching where Lana had been previously. The eldest Potter didn't say anything, merely sitting next to Lily and watching silently.

"We're off to Hogwarts!" he cried in what was almost a happy tone. Lily smiled and Lana rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt.

"Yeah, we are," Lily agreed.

"You better be in Slytherin," Snape said warningly and Lana snorted.

"Slytherin?" James asked scathingly, causing Lana to laugh harder. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius who looked grim.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he admitted and Lana raised an eyebrow.

"That explains a lot," she joked and Sirius rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where would you go?" he asked James who grinned and waved his arm about like he was sword fighting. Badly.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." Lana coughed slightly. "And my sister."

"Well, if that's your sister's house, count me in," Sirius said cheerfully and Lana laughed. Snape snorted derisively and James turned to glare at him, much to Lana's amusement.

"Something you want to say?"

"No. But, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-."

"Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted and Lana laughed so hard that almost fell off her bench. James was roaring with laughter and Lily stood up abruptly, glaring slightly at James and Sirius, looking disappointedly at Lana and breathed deeply.

"Let's go and find another compartment Severus," she said in a slightly snooty voice which James and Sirius immediately started mimicking.

"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius yelled before the compartment door slammed shut. Lana rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless.

"I can see you guys are going to be alright. James, please make sure you eat a real lunch. That goes for the rest of you too," Lana said as she rose from the bench, her protective side coming out. James nodded and the other three quickly copied him. "It was nice meeting you." She addressed this to Remus and Peter, although the latter was a slight lie. With a final smile, wave and a teasing wink to Sirius, she left the compartment.

"Damn, she's hot," she heard Sirius say before the door closed. She giggled under her breath then went in search of her friends.

**Next chapter will be in 2 days, promise! Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Talking to Lupin

**Chapter Three**

**Now we find out why Harry was not sent to Lana instead of the Dursley's. And I promised to update in two days, which I have despite the dizziness I'm feeling right now :P**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling and anything recognisable isn't mine. Lana is mine.**

"So, you're James Potter's sister? You're Harry's aunt?" Hermione asked as Lana sat in the armchair to Hermione's right. Lana hadn't told her the exact memory passing through her head due to the questions about the people involved but she'd edited it.

"Yep, that's me."

"I knew you sounded like you looked like them!" Hermione cried triumphantly, not caring if she didn't make any sense.

"You always were the brightest one of the bunch," Lana said airily. Then Hermione frowned.

"No offence, but why haven't we heard about you? And why didn't you get Harry?" Lana suddenly looked slightly sheepish then cleared her throat.

"I don't exactly want to tell you that. But you'll find what you need in the library. After that, go and see Remus Lupin. He'll tell you the rest," Lana said, looking carefully at Hermione. The younger girl nodded, not asking questions because she knew that was pushing it.

"Alright. Thank you Lana," she said and the eldest Potter nodded.

"I'll see you around," she said then left the room quickly. Hermione rushed after her and saw her rush around a corner. Shaking her head, the young Gryffindor returned to the common room, her head buzzing. This was very interesting.

XXX

Hermione closed the book she'd been reading in shock. The day after Lana had found her and confirmed who she was; Hermione had shot to the library to research. Her homework had been completed on the Friday, obviously, so she had a lot of free time to spend reading. Harry and Ron hadn't complained, mainly because they hadn't been out of bed, and they'd know where to find her if they needed her to help with homework they'd left to the last minute. In other words, if they needed her to write the essay or diary or whatever it would be this time, she'd probably do it. She knew exactly what books to read for her information on Lana. It took until she'd reached the third book of find what she wanted.

_Potter_

_Harold Potter: Died -1980_

_Dora Potter: Died - 1979_

_James Potter: Born – 27 March 1960. Died – 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter (nee Evans): Born - 30 January 1960. Died – 31 October 1981_

_Lana Potter: Born - 28 March 1958. Died – 1 November 1981_

_Harry Potter: Born – 31 July 1980. _

The second to last name was the one that caught her attention. Lana Potter had been born the day after (2 years before) her brother and died the day after her brother. That didn't explain how on Earth she was walking around looking alive! Hermione walked back over to the shelves and placed her books back one by one. When she was finished, she turned around and ran smack into a solid chest, almost ending up on the floor.

"You really should watch where you're going," said the scathing voice of Malfoy. Hermione groaned.

"So people keep telling me," she retorted. Malfoy was glaring down at her with his dark grey eyes and his blonde hair was stupidly floppy.

"So, why were you looking through the genealogy? You weren't hoping to find someone related to you were you, prove your blood isn't completely filthy?" Malfoy snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I was looking for something personal that's none of your business."

"Draco, you must have angels looking out for you because somehow, you've managed to evade Pansy. Again," Blaise Zabini said as he waltzed into the aisle. His dark skin made his overly white teeth stand out and his black hair flopped around lazily. Then Hermione's eyes widened. It was so random and spoken by an unlikely person, but it fitted!

"Angels," she breathed and the two mocking Slytherins smirked at her.

"Granger, you're losing your mind," Zabini, the kinder of the two, commented. A wide grin split Hermione's face.

"I can't believe you just helped me solve that, Zabini, but you did. Thank you!" she cried and ran out of the library. She'd done her research, she knew what Lana was and she needed to find Professor Lupin. And figure out a way to ask him a question about a witch she shouldn't know the existence of, really.

Back in the library, Lana watched with a small smile as a blonde haired and a dark haired Slytherin looked at each other in shock. Hermione was wrong about her being an angel, but she'd let the young witch have her fun.

"That was one of the craziest things I've ever seen," Draco Malfoy said, gaping slightly at the place Hermione had stood.

"Agreed." Lana smirked at the pair then left the library silently.

XXX

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked cautiously as she entered his office. The tired looking professor looked up from the essays he was marking with a small smile.

"Miss Granger, please come in," he welcomed her and Hermione sighed in relief, closing the door behind her. She walked up to the stiff wooden chair in front of his desk and perched on it uncomfortably.

"Um . . ." she began. For once in her life, she was unsure of herself.

"Miss Granger, is something wrong?" the professor asked, looking at her kindly. His hair was slightly messy and the shadows under his eyes were dark but he looked attentive.

"No, not wrong. I just had some questions that I'm not sure how to ask," she told him uncertainly.

"Was it regarding a lesson?" he prodded and Hermione shook her head.

"It's kind of . . . personal interest, I guess," she told him. He nodded slowly.

"Then please, continue," he offered, gesturing for her to go on. Hermione took a deep breath. She felt kind of wrong, going behind her friends' backs, especially Harry. But it had to be done. She had to know everything. But she wasn't even sure about why she was talking to her professor.

"Have you heard of Lana Potter?" she blurted out. The effect was instantaneous. Professor Lupin's face paled dramatically and his eyes widened in a rather worrying way.

"W-w-why do you ask Miss Granger?" he stuttered and Hermione felt bad for making him look so seriously ill, more so than he had when she had entered.

"I'm not sure. Call it a message. I need to know who she is and what you know about her," Hermione said, surprised that her voice was steady. Professor Lupin was two seconds from fainting by the looks of it. Then he seemed to make a decision and smiled slightly. Getting up from his desk, he walked to a set of drawers and pulled out a leather bound album similar to Harry's. He set it in front of her then sat back down behind his desk.

"Open it," he suggested and Hermione did so. The first few pages were of Remus with three other boys. He was a Marauder, Hermione realised and that made her smile. He obviously knew Lana. The next page confirmed it. There was a picture of a teenage Remus Lupin with a teenage Lana Potter. He was tickling her and she appeared to be screaming with laughter. Hermione smiled and turned over to find a picture of Peter and Lana and then James and Lana pulling faces. They looked a lot alike, almost as close as Harry and James did. The last picture in the book was of Lana and what looked like a teenage version of the best man from James and Lily's wedding. He was faintly familiar but Hermione couldn't place him. They were gazing at each other with a look that Hermione had only seen in pictures of James and Lily together. The caption underneath said _'True Love's Kiss'. _Hermione watched as the Lana and unknown man in the picture shared a kiss that brought tears to her eyes.

"You knew her," she said simply. Her professor nodded.

"I did, very well. We first met on the Hogwarts Express, my first year here," he answered and Hermione smiled. "She was James' older sister and she had the attitude to prove it. James always wanted to play chaser, like his big sister, and he did. Lana was also extremely protective." She sounded kind of perfect to Hermione. "But she was arrogant. James was worse when he grew up but there was always a certain air around Lana. Her ego was rather big." Good, Hermione thought, at least there was something wrong with her. "Is that what you needed?"

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," she said immediately and rose from her chair, placing the album back on the desk. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Miss Granger." He watched as she exited the office and wondered just what she was asking about. Speaking of Lana had made him nostalgic but Hermione coming to ask about it was curious indeed. He decided that he would find out in time, he just had to wait.

**Yes, I know that James is apparently a seeker but according to JK Rowling in an interview, he played chaser instead. See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Hello Lana

**Chapter Four**

**I had the inclination that we were much further along than this. Hm.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything recognisable but Lana is MINE!**

Hermione had been acting strangely and Harry and Ron had noticed. Since Halloween, almost eight months previously, she'd been getting more tired, more stressed and more temperamental. Harry kept finding idle notes on parchment referring to someone called 'Lana' and references to angels that were scribbled out. He didn't know what they meant and decided against asking. He knew he would get his answers. He just didn't expect them on the night that he finally met Sirius Black.

Hermione stood shaking slightly, facing the man responsible for the murder of Harry's parents. And supposedly for Lana's death too, according to newspapers from that time which she'd tracked down. But Lana wasn't dead. Hermione had long since ruled out her angel theory. Sirius Black was a ragged man, with black teeth, black eyes and greasy black hair. His face was grotesquely thin and oily skin covered the barely concealed bones. He was the perfect image of a man escaped from prison.

"I thought you'd come to help our friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful. It will make everything much easier." Harry was shaking angrily. Hermione knew that, if he had his wand, the murderer would be long dead. She rapidly reached forward to grab Harry for he was about to lunge for Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron yelled fiercely as he all but collapsed on the floor.

"Only one will die tonight," Black said defiantly. Hermione decided to look at Sirius Black carefully, past the grime and the possible danger. She looked at his eyes and saw pain. There was the pain of loss, of loneliness and of heartbreak. She wondered where the last one had come from.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry suddenly yelled and yanked himself harshly out of Hermione's grip. She watched helplessly as he launched himself at Black and successfully pinned him to the ground and disarmed him. Hermione screamed, begging someone, anyone for help as Ron began swearing harshly and Black's hand got to Harry's throat.

"Too long," he was gasping. Time seemed to slow down as Harry was suddenly pulled away from Sirius and both were standing on opposite ends of the room. Instinctively, Hermione knew exactly what (or rather, who) had separated the pair but knew that she wouldn't show herself yet. Footsteps on the stairs alerted her to another presence but she didn't yell. They would find them. The steps quickened and Professor Lupin burst through the door, wand held straight in front of him dangerously and Hermione suddenly understood just why he was Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Black looked slightly shocked yet relieved but Professor Lupin wasn't looking at the escaped convict. He was looking at a spot near the bed steady, much to Hermione's confusion.

"Hello Lana," he greeted and Black went deathly pale.

Remus POV

Remus sat in his office, studying the map carefully. Like he'd expected, Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck out of the castle to visit Hagrid and Buckbeak before the execution. After a brief encounter with the Malfoy boy, who reminded Remus far too much of Lucius, they escaped to Hagrid's hut. When they emerged later, when the sun was setting, they were accompanied by someone that Remus never thought he'd see again. _Peter Pettigrew._ How was he there? What on Earth was going on? Remus then felt like he expected Hermione felt when everything fell into place. If Peter was alive, then Sirius had to be innocent. He wasn't responsible for James, Lily or . . . or Lana dying. Peter was. Cold dread filled the Hogwarts professor as he came to this conclusion. Remus watched as the four of them and Sirius (whom he expected to be in animagus form) ended up in the Shrieking Shack, the place of many escapades. But there was another person nearby. One he knew would be observing, like she always did. By some miracle, he was reading her name on the map too. His dread turned to elatedness as he ran out of the castle. Lana was there. He stopped dead near the Whomping Willow, planted especially for him. She was there, somehow (the map never lied), and so was Sirius. Sirius who had grieved deeply for her death, whom Remus knew would be more tortured over losing his beloved Lana than being in Azkaban. Snapping out of his daze, he entered the tunnel as he had so many times before and made his way rapidly to the Shrieking Shack. He had to get there before Lana made herself completely known. Remus halted again. Hermione. She'd known. That was why she came to him, asking him about her. Hermione had known that Lana was around and who she was, even before she'd come to talk to him, and she had known that Lana was meant to be dead. Then again, Peter was meant to be dead too. He ran as fast as possible down the narrow and small tunnel, up the stairs of the Shack and burst into the room. His eyes were drawn to a spot near the bed where he knew she was.

"Hello Lana," he greeted her. Sirius went so pale that Remus was worried he was bleeding from somewhere and turned around slowly, just as Lana lifted her Disillusionment Charm. She was just like Remus remembered. Her long, black hair reached her waist in curls, her angular nose was crinkled slightly and her pink lips were smirking. She was just as tall and her body screamed quidditch player. Remus shifted slightly to see his friend's reaction. Sirius' jaw had fallen open and tears were really pooling in his eyes.

"Lannie?" Sirius whispered and Remus' heart broke. Nobody else in the world had ever been allowed to call Lana 'Lannie' except for Sirius. Tears pooled in her eyes too.

"Hey Scorch," she whispered back. Remus smiled slightly. Sirius meant 'scorcher' and Lana had always called him Scorch from when he was about twelve. Sirius took a step forward then stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" Remus turned and noticed Ron on the floor, clutching a broken leg. He threw Sirius an exasperated look. Hermione was gazing intently at Lana and Sirius whilst Harry was staring at Lana in shock.

"You," he said loudly and Lana snapped her gaze away from Sirius.

"I try to look out for you, I try to make sure you don't get into trouble and what happens? You run away from home, you almost get hit by the Knight Bus, you get attacked by dementors, you fall off your broom and you manage to somehow end up in a room with someone who you think committed mass murder. I've got news for you, sweetie, he didn't," Lana said snappily, just the way Remus remembered she did. Sirius didn't pull his gaze from her.

"How do you know?" Hermione spoke up. Lana smirked and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Because if Sirius killed James and Lily, then he killed me," she answered smoothly. Remus snapped his head round to look at her along with everyone else in the room. "But that's not the issue." Remus knew, right then, that Sirius was innocent. Because, otherwise, Lana would be killing him on the spot. And she wouldn't be standing there looking casual. He reached out and hugged Sirius who immediately hugged back.

"She's here," he breathed and Remus nodded, pulling back, even though he'd expected a comment about Pettigrew. Somehow, he knew that Sirius knew that Remus knew about their traitor of a friend.

"I know," he assured his best friend, who looked relieved that he wasn't hallucinating.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked and even Lana looked alarmed. "I trusted you! And you've been his friend, all along! He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes!" she continued and Remus paled whilst Lana snorted loudly.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked slowly and the young girl glared at him defiantly, her eyes drifting to Lana.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay. And when I figured Lana out," she answered and Sirius looked at the Gryffindor with a frown. Harry and Ron looked gobsmacked that Hermione knew Lana and Remus wondered how they knew her.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age. Although there still remains one person who figured it out faster than you did," Remus pointed out and let his gaze drift to the cocky looking Lana. She smirked widely. Oh yes, she'd figured it out quickly. Very quickly indeed.

**The drama is starting to heat up now, am I right? Flashback next chapter! Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Moony

**Chapter Five**

**It's not very clear in the beginning, but the start of this chapter is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except Lana.**

The Sunday after students had returned to school, Lana took a walk through the grounds after curfew. She was dressed in jeans, a peasant top and a rich red cloak her parents had gotten her for her last birthday. Her tough leather boots crunched through the grass. As she walked, she avoided the Whomping Willow like it carried Dragon Pox. It hadn't been there the year before and she was curious as to its reason for being there. It was probably Hagrid's idea. He did have a strange taste in both animal and plants, most of them dangerous, Lana noted. She headed towards the Forbidden Forest, intending to turn around and head back when she got there but there was movement in the night and she dove behind several bushes nearby, watching carefully. Professor McGonagall would have her head if she was caught out after curfew. Again. Lana looked through a gap in the leaves and saw Madam Pomfrey escorting someone Lana recognised as Remus Lupin. Frowning, she watched as the young nurse ushered Remus towards the demon tree and then did something to make the flying branches halt. The matron and James' new friend disappeared through what Lana assumed to be some kind of secret passageway and she looked at it in slight disbelief. Her eyes drifted to the Heavens for some kind of explanation, like the stars or black clouds could speak themselves. Instead, she saw a bright and beautiful full moon and realisation dawned on her. Frowning slightly once more, she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, her thoughts blurring together rapidly in her deep fatigue.

That night, she heard sharp and painful howls from the direction of Hogsmeade.

XXX

"What's up junior?" Lana said cheerily as she sat across from an ill looking Remus in the library during lunch time. She was in her Hogwarts uniform and sporting a kind smile which he didn't see as he glared down at his parchment.

"Hello Lana," he greeted quietly, still not looking up from his frantic scribbling. Not one to beat around the bush, like she had three nights previously (literally), she decided to spit it out.

"So, do you visit the Whomping Willow on the night of a full moon often?" she asked airily, even though he'd only been at Hogwarts for just over a week. It suddenly occurred to her that the evil tree was probably planted just for Remus. His head snapped up and his quill froze on the parchment.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered uncertainly, his pale cheeks flushing madly. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Remus, I like you. But we need to work on your panic levels. With me as a teacher, you'll succeed," she replied, eyeing his writing. She'd forgotten how boring first year work was.

"You saw me?" he asked in a steadier voice and Lana smiled gently.

"Yes, I saw you. And then I heard you. You don't think I'll tell anyone, do you?" she asked him in slight shock and hurt. He looked uncertain.

"I don't know you well enough to answer that," he replied.

"I won't tell anyone. I know what secrets to keep and which to spread. This would be one that I keep. Trust me, Moony, I won't tell a soul. That includes my brother," she promised and rose from her seat, reaching behind her and picking a book off a shelf, placing it in front of him. "That's the book you're looking for. Bye!" she finished cheerily then left the library with a large grin. Remus looked after her with wide eyes. Not only had she not been terrified of him, but she'd sworn not to tell and she'd given him a nickname. She was one strange girl.

XXX

"One look at the moon?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Lana was smirking triumphantly.

"Yeah. But are we going to discuss Remus' proclivity for turning into a wolf every full moon?" she asked, eyes drifting briefly to Sirius. Pain seized her heart as she saw him looking back at her with pure heartbreak.

"Do you expect me to believe that he didn't kill my mum and dad?" Harry demanded from her and Lana turned her gaze to her nephew. He really did look ridiculously like James.

"Why does everyone leave me out of the equation? I know I'm not really dead but I'm meant to be!" Lana protested, noticing the exasperated look that Remus threw in her direction. "That's not the point. Yes, I do want you to believe that. Because I know it's true. If Sirius turned James and Lily over to Voldemort then he did the same to me!" she protested loudly. Harry looked unconvinced. Remus stepped forward cautiously and Lana glared at the back of his head.

"I think we had better start from when I saw Sirius drag two of you into the Whomping Willow on the Marauder's Map," he stated and Lana rolled her eyes. She'd never been patient and she got bored very easily. Remus didn't pay any attention to her even though she knew that he was well aware of her irritation.

"How do you know about the map?" Harry asked sharply. At this, Hermione looked very sheepish and Lana raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Hermione didn't tell you?" she asked, watching the brunette carefully. Said girl flushed as Harry looked at her and Remus turned to look at Lana with a glare. Lana conceded silently not to interfere any more. Instead, she let her eyes travel to Sirius, shocked to see him watching her with slightly amused affection. She blushed and paid attention to Remus.

"The Marauders – myself, James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew – created it," he explained and Lana restrained a loud noise. "And Lana helped us." She beamed thankfully. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly but didn't say anything else. He may have looked like James, but he acted very different. For one, he didn't run his hand through his hair every two seconds. He also wasn't as confident, cocky or irritating (all traits that James had learned from Lana) as James. It was nice.

"What did you mean by Mr Black dragged two of them into the tree, sir?" Hermione asked politely and Sirius looked shocked at being called something so formal. Lana grinned impishly at his expression.

"There were two of them."

"No, there was one," Ron protested from his spot on the floor. Lana looked at him in concern but decided not to approach him.

"No, Ron, there were two of you. Could I see Scabbers?" Remus asked, eyeing the silly, pathetic rat in Ron's hands with apprehension. Lana's lips curved back in a silent snarl as she looked at the rat. That thing was responsible for the death of her brother and sister and almost her and her nephew too. The orange cat, Crookshanks, was also glaring at the beast.

"Why?"

"He's important."

"My rat has nothing to do with this!"

"That's not a rat," Remus informed them. Hermione and Harry looked at him like he was crazy whilst Lana's rage continued growing at a rapid pace. Sirius was looking at the thing with unshielded hatred too.

"What do you mean . . . ?"

"He's a wizard," Remus interrupted. Sirius was almost snarling.

"An animagus – by the name of Peter Pettigrew," he growled and the three teenagers looked stunned.

**Happy Friday the Thirteenth! See you in two days. Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Just Sirius

**Chapter Six**

**And the drama increases . . . **

**Disclaimer – I only own Lana and anything else unrecognisable.**

The protests of the three teenagers in the room were cut short when Lana finally lost her patience.

"For God's sake, Sirius, tell them!" she all but screeched. Silence greeted her hysterical words. She glared at the three children. "You will listen to his story. If you don't, Merlin knows what will happen." They nodded meekly and prepared to listen. But it wasn't Sirius who spoke. It was Remus. He explained what had happened. Lana was surprised at what he'd surmised because she knew that he'd believed Sirius to be guilty until seeing that bloody map. Hermione, naturally, had to point out that Peter couldn't be an animagus because he wasn't in the register. Lana was blown away by the fact that Hermione had gone that far to research something for one essay.

"There is such a thing as an illegal animagus. I bet that Sirius, James and I weren't on there," Lana stated, examining her fingernails to avoid looking at everyone else. There was a creak nearby and she was immediately on her guard. Something told her that it wasn't a ghost but a certain someone nosy enough to be the Daily Prophet's next big thing. Remus launched into his story of how he became a werewolf and Lana took the time to watch Sirius without being watched back. He showed every sign of a man escaped from Hell, which she thought Azkaban was anyway. He was pacing to work off the impatience of waiting for the chance to explain that he was innocent, that he hadn't killed James, Lily or attempted to kill Lana. He was innocent and hurting and Lana felt a pang in her racing heart at the thought of him in Azkaban, home to the dementors, alone and convicted of a crime he could never even think of thinking about committing. Judging by his reaction to her, he'd missed her as much as she'd missed him and that hit home as far as she was concerned. Once she'd realised her feelings for him, she'd only ever wanted him and apparently vice versa.

XXX

A seventeen year old Lana Potter walked through the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower with a relaxed attitude. She'd just completed her final NEWT exam, Transfiguration, and was certain she'd passed with flying colours. Her grey pleated skirt was a little shorter than was required of most of the students but teachers were letting students off now, as their exams were over and they wanted to relax. Her white shirt was tight and her Gryffindor tie was loose. She wasn't wearing her black flats, opting for carrying them in her hand, and walked up to her dormitory in her knee high white socks. She quickly changed into a royal blue tank top with denim shorts as it was absolutely boiling in the summer heat. She let her long ebony hair down from it clip and it now flowed around her elbows. Grabbing her blue flip flops, she left the dormitory, intending to go downstairs and wait for Sirius. But he'd beaten her there. When she reached the common room once again, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were all gathered by the inactive fireplace and laughing uproariously. James was the first to notice her presence. And her shorts.

"Lana Potter, go back up those stairs and change into real shorts," he ordered in a voice that would have made anyone else comply. But Lana didn't, because she'd invented that voice.

"No, James, deal with my shorts or leave," she suggested, perching on the arm of the armchair Sirius was seated on. He wasn't having that. Arms wound around her waist and gently pulled her onto a familiar lap. She looked up into Sirius' lovely grey-blue eyes and grinned. His floppy black hair, painstakingly styled, was falling in his face adorably and his signature smile, just for her, was on his lips. He'd removed his tie so his shirt was loose, although his quidditch beater muscles were still obvious. His grey trousers were loose too although Lana knew they didn't leave much to the imagination in the direction of his gorgeous bum. She wrapped her own arms around his neck then draped her tanned legs over the arm of the chair.

"Hey," he greeted and she smirked.

"Hey yourself," she replied and he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Then he rapidly stood up.

"It's too stuffy in here. We're going for a walk. But first, be right back," he said abruptly and ran off to change, leaving Lana with a goofy smile on her face. James groaned loudly.

"How – and I repeat this – _how_ did he manage to convince you to go out with him? And how did you make him all domestic? He was a ladies' man before you!" he asked in complete disbelief. His best friend and his older sister had been dating for six months and he still couldn't get over it.

"He was just Sirius. And he was just going through girls until I finally agreed to go out with him." Lana's reply was conceited but true, the second part anyway. Sirius had convinced her to go out with him because Lana hadn't been looking for anything more than him and he'd been buying his time until he got up the confidence to ask his best friend's big sister on a date. They'd been exceptionally all over each other ever since. Sirius came back down the stairs dressed in a tight white t-shirt and brown shorts. He was carrying flip flops in his hand and used the free one to reach out and hold Lana's.

"See ya!" he called and pulled her out of the portrait hole, both giggling the entire time. James rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely nuts."

XXX

". . . but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back at great risk to his life." Lana snapped back to reality to hear that sentence and she sighed loudly, drawing Sirius' attention briefly. She was gritting her teeth. She'd been furious at Sirius for doing that to someone even if they were evil. And she'd been furious at James for risking his life to save someone evil. "Snape had glimpsed me though and was forbidden to speak about it afterwards."

"So Snape doesn't like you because he thought you knew about that joke?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"That's right," said a sneering voice. Lana swore under her breath. Snivellus took the invisibility cloak off and dumped it on the floor, pointing his wand at Remus. "And your father-."

"You finish that sentence, _Snivellus_, and I'll tear you up so much there will be nothing left," Lana snarled darkly. Snape's attention snapped to her glaring hazel eyes and he went pale.

"Potter?" he asked and she laughed humourlessly.

"In the flesh," she replied, drawing her own wand and pointing it at Snape. "Put it down or I'll make you wish Remus had eaten you all those years ago," she threatened and he swallowed. He knew she would do it. She'd done it before. Instead, he turned away.

"I found that, very usefully, at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape said, gesturing to the cloak. Lana's face crumpled as she saw it properly and Snape felt just a sliver of sympathy for her. But it vanished rapidly because he never felt sympathy. Sirius was glaring furiously at Snape because he clearly blamed the Potions master for making Lana upset.

"You bastard," he snarled and Snape looked unbothered. He stepped forward, raising his wand. But before anything could happen, before any more words could be said, there was a loud bang and Snape was unconscious on the bed. Lana's head snapped up to see a scandalised looking Hermione glaring at a shocked looking Harry.

"Now _that_ was just like James," she stated.

**I'll see you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	8. Fury of the Saddening Kind

**Chapter Seven**

**Right, I'm really sorry it's so short! I believe my muse did a runner when writing this chapter. Also, and I say this with utmost dignity and the reminder that I'm not one to beg, but the reviews were blowing up and now they're lacking! Although, I am thankful for the favourites and follows. That's all I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything recognisable but I do own Lana.**

"How did you know where Peter was?" Remus asked Sirius and Lana looked at him too. He pulled out an old newspaper clipping and showed the pair.

"Bloody hell," Lana hissed, seeing the missing toe.

"He's got a toe missing," Sirius spoke her thoughts aloud. Lana gulped back the surge of anger that threatened to erupt.

"He did it himself?"

"The dirty coward cut it off after he yelled my 'betrayal' to the streets then blew apart," Sirius explained and Lana really snarled this time.

"The only thing they could find of Peter Pettigrew was-."

"His finger," Lana growled darkly. Her nephew looked taken aback at the tone of her voice.

"Why would he fake his death? He must have known you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!" Harry yelled and Lana stumbled backwards to lean against the dusty piano as the hurt hit her hard. Memories of James always struck her like beater's bats. "And now you've come to finish the job!"

"Yes, I have," Sirius replied, glaring at the rat.

"Things aren't as they seem. Peter was the one to betray your parents and Lana whilst Sirius tracked Peter down to confront him about it . . ."

"HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER! HE ADMITTED TO KILLING THEM!" That's when Sirius' story came out and Ron eventually surrendered Scabbers with a lot of difficulty. There was bright blue flash of light from the pair of wands pointed at the rat and Peter Pettigrew stood before them. He was slightly on the plump side but had obviously not been eating lately. His hair was a mess and covered in Merlin knew what and he was just as pathetic as Lana remembered. Before anyone could say anything, Lana launched herself at the stupid man, screeching loudly and reaching for his throat. Two sets of arms wrapped around her and held her back but she didn't stop struggling. She wanted him dead and she wanted it right then. This man had been responsible for the death of her baby brother and his wife, almost her and her nephew. She screamed and kicked and punched but the two sets of arms didn't let go. She didn't care who they were, she only cared about killing the man who'd destroyed her life. Red clouded her vision and all she saw was the silly, cowering man in front of her.

"Lannie, shh, it's ok," breathed a voice in her ear. It sent tremors down her spine but it didn't calm her like it used to.

"He killed them! I'll kill him! LET ME GO, SIRIUS!" she screamed, struggling harder than ever.

"Lana, don't make us stun you," Remus' voice said.

"That's the only thing that will stop me killing that beast!"

"Lannie, please," Sirius begged quietly in her ear. She went stiff then sagged almost immediately afterward and soon began sobbing. She felt Sirius' familiar arms wrap around her as she sank to the floor, rubbing her arms as she cried into his thin chest. Anger, misery and pure agony dominated her feelings as she sobbed brokenly.

In other areas of the room, the people watched. Harry had always trusted Lana, even before he knew who she was. Her judgement had been seeping into his brain for the entire conversation but, seeing her there, sobbing on the floor into Sirius Black's chest really made him see the truth. He hadn't killed Harry's parents, Peter Pettigrew had. He looked at his Hogwarts professor who had a soft, nostalgic look on his face as he eyed the pair on the floor. Harry wondered what he, the professor, was thinking. Lupin had known Harry's parents and aunt and believed all three to be dead, with his best friend responsible. Then Harry considered what he himself was feeling. The woman that had been looking out for him all these years was his aunt – his real, flesh and blood aunt from his father's side that seemed a hell of a lot nicer than Petunia. And she looked just like his father, like him. Harry never considered this sort of thing happening. So much was being discovered and re-discovered in one night – lies, truth and pain. He watched Lana cry somewhat hysterically into Sirius Black's chest, his professor point his wand threateningly at a cowering man who had been a rat five minutes previously and Hermione gape unashamedly at the pair on the floor, which reminded him . . .

"You knew who she was?" he hissed at her and Hermione looked sheepish and nodded.

"I had a hunch on the train when you told us about meeting her then I met her myself before the Halloween Feast. Apparently she gets on well with Dumbledore. She told me the story of your father's first journey to Hogwarts but didn't say the names of his friends, letting me find that out on my own. I researched in the library and found that she was meant to have died on the first of November, the day after your parents," Hermione explained. It was Harry's turn to gape.

"Did you know about Black?" he asked a little loudly. Lupin's head turned as he eyed them but Hermione ignored him except for the tense look on her face.

"No, I didn't. I didn't recognise him in the pictures and Lana didn't tell me. Judging by your reaction, I can see why. I'd have run and told you immediately and you would have been furious," she answered and Harry looked thoughtful.

"I see your point." The sobs quietened then stopped, causing everyone, including a faint looking Ron to look at the couple (Harry raised an eyebrow at that thought). Black was helping a red eyed Lana to her feet. She looked once at Black pleadingly but he shook his head so she turned desperately to Lupin who also shook his head. She huffed, glared once more at Pettigrew then stomped back over to the piano, leaning against it with a frown and a pout.

"Just like James," Lupin muttered, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"Professor Lupin, _what _is going on?" Hermione finally demanded. Harry watched as his professor shared a look with Black who nodded grudgingly then began eyeing Lana worriedly. She shrugged unhappily and the two men looked at Peter Pettigrew. It was time for the truth.

**And that's that. I'm thinking of changing my update times just to once or twice a week to drive you crazy, what do you think ;) Love Bianca :) x**


	9. Goodbye

**Chapter Eight**

**Hm, I went two days. I might bump it up to three days. But guess what! It's summer baby! Bloody doesn't feel like it, the weather is crap!**

**Disclaimer – No, I don't own Harry Potter, his world or anything recognisable. No, I am not JK Rowling. No, I am not making money from this. But YES, I do own Lana so keep your mitts off, alright?**

Watching Lana Potter say goodbye to Sirius Black was one of the hardest things Harry had ever had to do. Even with Remus and Lana's stories, the ministry had still believed Sirius to be guilty. Snape hadn't helped the matter with his petty lies and vindictive comments that had caused Lana to shake angrily. They didn't trust Remus because he was a werewolf (to which Harry's aunt had snorted and said 'prejudiced gits) and they were so shocked that Lana was alive at all that anything she said went right over their gleeful heads. So Harry, Hermione and an insistent Lana had time travelled to save Sirius and Buckbeak. The only problem besides 'you must not be seen' was that Lana was struggling to let Sirius go.

"Lannie, you're making this harder than it needs to be," Sirius said, holding her tightly. His arms were around her waist as Lana's hands clutched his shoulders tightly, her head buried in his chest. Harry looked on miserably. He had had the chance at a better, Dursley free life with Sirius and that was being taken away, although he thanked Merlin that his godfather was still alive and hadn't been subjected to the dementor's kiss.

"You know I've always been difficult," Lana replied in a muffled voice. Sirius breathed a laugh and pulled her away from him to look into the eyes that Harry knew were just like James Potter's.

"I know and I always have. But I'll never be far, I promise." This caused Lana to glare.

"You better be far Sirius Black!" she almost yelled. "I don't need you or want you getting caught, understand?" she demanded, poking his chest for emphasis. He nodded meekly.

"Understood." He slowly bent down and Harry looked away as his godfather kissed his aunt and Hermione made a quiet 'aw' noise. Harry turned when he knew it was safe to find Sirius already astride Buckbeak and Lana pouting nearby, arms crossed over her chest.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age," Sirius complimented Hermione who beamed in response. He looked at Harry once more. They'd already said their goodbyes on account of the fact that Lana would take the longest. They shared a smile then Sirius flew away into the night.

"If he dies, I'll kill him," Harry heard Lana mutter. He didn't bother commenting on the strangeness of that statement.

"We need to go!" Hermione cried and the three ran towards the hospital wing quickly, dodging Snape, Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore. But they didn't avoid Peeves quick enough.

"Ooh, you shouldn't be out of bed. Filch'll not be happy, no sir!" the poltergeist exclaimed joyfully. His silly hat was wonky and the bells on his shoes were irritating.

"You never told on me when I snuck out," Lana said and all three in the corridor looked at her. Peeves expression turned to gobsmacked whilst Hermione looked disapproving and Harry looked amused.

"Lana Potter?" Peeves asked, eyeing her closely.

"The one and only," she answered, spreading her arms in a grand gesture. Peeves, much to Harry's utter shock, bowed deeply to his aunt.

"Lovely to see you again, miss. I'll just be going." And he really left. Harry's jaw dropped whilst Hermione frowned as though trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Being James Potter's sister has its benefits." Harry made a face.

"What about his son?" Harry asked quietly as they started moving once more.

"Obviously not so much." They finally made it to the hospital wing and all three crept in and resumed their previous positions. Harry and Hermione lay on their beds and Lana sat in a chair with her feet on Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey bustled in angrily, muttering about not being able to tend to her own patients.

"Oh, come on Poppy, I bet you wish you'd had to deal with me a lot less," Lana said airily as she nibbled the chocolate provided by the matron. Madam Pomfrey threw her a raised eyebrow look before leaving again. Lana just shrugged and finished her chocolate.

XXX

"Where is she?" a frantic, sixteen year old Sirius cried as he burst into the hospital wing, still wearing his drenched Gryffindor quidditch robes with his black hair plastered to his skull. It was March, the third month of Sirius dating Lana and he'd just run from the end of a quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"Calm down, Mr Black, she's fine as usual," Madame Pomfrey assured him as she walked out of her office calmly. Sirius gave her an annoyed look.

"It's nice to know you care about me though," said a disgruntled James from the bed to Sirius' left. His soaked hair was sticking up at odd angles and his expression was irritated.

"Shut it, James. You're fine," Sirius snapped then practically ran to Lana's bed, to the left of James'. She was unconscious with her black hair spread across the white pillow and the right side of her face was bruised black and purple.

"You know, I always thought Slytherin were the evil players, not Hufflepuff," James commented lightly, to which Sirius grunted. Lana had been about to score in their match against Hufflepuff when the opposing team's beater had hit her, not with a bludger but with his bat. James had flown into the stands because he'd been glaring at said beater.

"His aim is dreadful," Sirius said, frowning deeply.

"Maybe he thought she was a bludger," James commented and Sirius turned to glare at his best friend.

"If she was awake, you'd have a bruise matching hers right now," he said then went back to staring at his girlfriend. The bruising on her face was making Sirius' heart pulse painfully as he watched her sleep.

"Yeah, but she's not awake," James stated cheerfully. Sirius made a growling noise in the back of his throat but didn't do anything else except reach out and hold Lana's hand.

"Stupid bastard," he snarled under his breath, referring to the Hufflepuff beater.

XXX

"Take care, ok Harry? I'll be watching," Lana said severely, hugging her nephew.

"Who are you?" a rude voice demanded. Lana, Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around to see the blonde haired, sneering Draco Malfoy.

"Someone who can tell the wrong sort," Lana stated then turned her back on the boy. He made a disgusted noise and stalked off. "Hermione, be careful. Ron, don't get any other rats," she continued as though there had been no interruption. Ron looked slightly grim at the thought of his rat but didn't say anything.

"We'll see you soon, right?" Harry asked in a slightly desperate tone. Lana smiled at him.

"Of course you will. We can't have both your godparents missing," she said and he smiled. She gestured to get them on the train and waved as the Hogwarts Express departed from Hogsmeade Station. When the scarlet engine had vanished in the distance, Lana turned around and went to her carriage back to Hogwarts. She had some papers to collect from Albus.

XXX

Harry looked around Platform 9 ¾ miserably. Everywhere, Hogwarts students were being greeted by muggle and magical parents alike with warm hugs and happy words. Mothers kissed their children and fathers gave them hugs. Harry pushed his trolley slowly behind Hermione and Ron through the wall and out into Kings Cross where he saw the Dursleys waiting impatiently for him. Sadness washed over him once again as he realised that, even if he had a letter from Sirius and a promise from his Aunt Lana, he didn't have either one of them. Deciding to put off the reunion for as long as possible, he greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley instead. Mrs Weasley, a lovely plump woman with bright red hair and a warm smile, fussed over him as usual but he promised to eat well and be safe before leaving them to join Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"What is that?" Uncle Vernon asked rudely. Harry grinned and held up the letter.

"It's a letter from my godfather. You know, he escaped from a wizard prison where he was convicted of murder and I helped him to escape again so now he's on the run. He likes to keep up with me though, make sure I'm ok," Harry informed Vernon gleefully. His uncle looked ill and horrified as Harry led the way from the station, not telling them about the other family member he'd discovered.

The day after Harry arrived back at number four Privet Drive, there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, answer the door!" Aunt Petunia yelled from the kitchen. Harry sighed. If she wanted him to answer the door, she would have to deal with the mess he would traipse through the house due to the fact that he was covered in dirt from the living room fireplace. And considering the last time he'd answered the door had been to Aunt Marge, he wasn't really enthusiastic about it.

"Aunt Petunia, I will get soot all over the carpet!" he pointed out and he heard his aunt grudgingly concede and move towards the front door. Uncle Vernon ignored the whole exchange, nose buried in the paper and Dudley was who knew where. There was a shriek from the hallway and both Vernon and Harry looked up. Harry was the fastest and ran into the hall leading to the stairs and the front door but his fat uncle was right behind him somehow. The sight in the doorway shocked him silent.

"It's nice to see you too . . . Tuney," Lana said cheerfully, a mocking smirk on her mouth.

**Hm, two days or three days? Decisions, decisions. I guess if I don't update in two days then it'll be three. Thankfully, it's summer so lots more time to write and do other things, yay! Love Bianca :) x**


	10. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Nine**

**OK, I've hit 13 reviews – my lucky or unlucky number which depends on YOU! Prove it's not unlucky and make it 14 or above otherwise I might cry. No, I'm joking.**

**Disclaimer – No, I don't own Harry Potter nor make money from this. I do own Lana.**

"What do you mean you're here to take Harry?" his aunt Petunia demanded from the couch. She was wearing an apron over her cream coloured skirt and peach blouse combination with rubber gloves, having been in the middle of her twice daily scrub of the kitchen floor.

"I mean exactly what I said Petunia. I'm taking our nephew out of here." Lana was leaning casually against the fireplace, examining her fingernails. Her black hair was in a side plait and she was dressed in bright purple skinny jeans, a white tank top, black stiletto heels and a black leather jacket. Something told Harry that she'd dressed that way completely on purpose in the knowledge that it would irk Petunia so much that she developed a twitch.

"I thought you were dead," Uncle Vernon pointed out gruffly. Lana snorted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you thought wrong, not really an uncommon occurrence." Both Dursley's looked affronted.

"What gives you the right to take him?"

"What gives you the right to treat him like you do?" Lana countered and Vernon turned a plum colour. "Don't try and defend it, Vernon, I know what happens here. He's covered in soot from the fireplace for Merlin's sake!"

"I will not be spoken to like that in my own house!"

"I will not let you treat my nephew like a common house elf! Now be quiet." She rifled through her small black handbag and pulled out a thick wad of parchment, handing it to Petunia who seemed to be more agreeable. His horse faced aunt snatched the papers from his nice aunt and read through them with a stern expression.

"Petunia, what is it?" Vernon demanded, not bothering to heft himself off the sofa.

"She has the right to take him," Petunia answered in a squeaky voice. Harry scoffed internally. Why would she choose now to care?

"How?" Vernon yelled, actually moving this time and seizing the parchment. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned puce coloured as he finished.

"Pack your bags, Harry. We're leaving," Lana said in a final tone. He didn't need to be told twice and scarpered out of the room quickly. He ran around his room, grabbing everything he could: clothes, underwear, school books, parchment, quills, ink and the Marauders Map and stuffed it in his trunk. He folded the invisibility cloak neatly and put it on top of the trunk, sitting on it to get it closed. When it finally snapped shut and he locked it, he yanked it off the bed with a loud thud. Tucking his wand in his back pocket and holding Hedwig (in her cage) and his trunk in each hand, he left the room quickly. Once downstairs, he found Lana glaring at Vernon and Petunia with her hand twitching towards her wand.

"Ready!" he said loudly to stop her hexing them. He didn't want her to end up in Azkaban. Lana looked up and her expression quickly morphed to happiness.

"Good, let's go then. Petunia, Vernon, my lawyer will be in touch to go over the final details but I hope to never see you again. Bye!" she called and dragged Harry outside and into an alleyway three streets over.

"Wh-?"

"We're apparating. Beware." And Harry suddenly felt like he was sucked into an extremely tight tube and his lungs seemed to be squished into one. When he could finally breathe again, he raised his eyes and his jaw fell open. In front of his eyes was a massive mansion. It was white and every window was outlined in red. The front lawn itself was the size of a quidditch pitch with a huge gravel driveway leading from the wrought iron gate he now stood in front of. Two pillars stood on either side of the iron gate and two golden lions sat majestically on top of them. _Very Gryffindor,_ he thought to himself. Lana led the way up to the large mahogany front door and opened it, gesturing for him to enter first. His jaw almost hit the floor this time. The lobby was black and white marble with red thrown in here and there. A double staircase was directly opposite the door and various doors led to other places he'd explore later. His aunt led the way up one side of the stairs and down twisting corridors. Harry lost track after a while. They halted when they came to plain white double doors.

"Um . . ."

"This is your room, Harry," she said as though it were obvious even if she was slightly hesitant. Harry grinned and opened one of the doors, going inside. "I had to ask your friends what you liked to surprise you. I can change it if you want-."

"Aunt Lana, it's great," he assured his shaking aunt. She breathed deeply in response and Harry went back to analysing his room. The walls were a cream colour but the majority of it was concealed by either posters of the Irish National quidditch team, Gryffindor paraphernalia, various pictures of his friends and then pictures of his parents and their friends. These were the ones that intrigued him the most. Ignoring the king sized bed with Gryffindor colour bedspread, the en-suite bathroom and large white marble fireplace, he wondered over to the pictures and looked at them. They went through all of his parents' school years and often included Remus, Sirius and Lana. He noticed that ones with Peter were completely absent thankfully. He turned to the anxious Lana, for once lacking her usual confidence, and smiled widely. Surprising them both, he strode over to her and hugged her tightly. She laughed slightly then hugged back.

"I'm glad you like it," she whispered thankfully to him. When he pulled away, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Do you not want me here?" he blurted out. Harry had spent his entire life being unwanted but he still hurt. Lana looked furious suddenly.

"Of course I want you here! You're my nephew Harry! I'm just being an idiot. This used to be James' room," she admitted and Harry gaped. He was standing in his father's old room.

"This is Potter Mansion?" he asked and Lana sniffed loudly, nodding.

"Yes. I inherited it from my parents when they died. Well, I got half of it. James got the other half. I guess it's all mine now," she said sadly. Harry suddenly felt very guilty and hugged her again.

"Thank you Aunt Lana. For everything." And he meant it. She patted his back then pulled away.

"You're just like your father. Anyway, lunch will be in about half an hour. Unpack, get settled then meander over to the dining room if you can find it." She smiled at him then left.

XXX

Lana sighed deeply as she collapsed in her study. It was decorated in various purple shades and black tones. There was a large, almost wall sized window, behind the desk which faced the door. Two bookshelves ran along the length of the walls on either side of the desk and were stuffed full of books, both magical and muggle alike. A crystal chandelier provided light when it grew dark but sunlight poured through the window behind her, rendering it unnecessary. Breathing as much as possible, she pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given her when she was seventeen, two months after they started dating and looked at it, wondering if he had his on him. They weren't exactly together but they were as close to it as possible. He would want to hear this, right? She growled to herself.

"Sirius Black," she said to the mirror without further hesitation and waited for one extremely long second before his face swam into view on her mirror. Admittedly, he'd seen better days but he was still the man she'd fallen in love with.

"Lannie, what happened?" he asked urgently, worry staining his face. She smiled slightly at his concern.

"I rescued Harry from the Dursley's," she answered slowly and he smirked.

"That's my girl. He's with you then?" he asked and she nodded, hands shaking slightly. The tears began pooling in her eyes and Sirius immediately looked worried again.

"He's in James' old room," she told him, her voice cracking. She could tell Sirius was watching her with worried eyes but the tears were blurring her vision so she couldn't be certain.

"Lannie, this isn't healthy," he said in a desperate voice. She scoffed.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. For one, you've kept all your rage bottled up for twelve years until you could get your mitts on Pettigrew, the same as me. Secondly, you're on the run and probably living off rats whilst Buckbeak eats the bones," she pointed out snottily. Her eyes cleared enough to see the look of irritation Sirius was giving her.

"But I don't get teary eyed every time James is mentioned or something belonging to him shows up," he retorted and she sighed.

"I know, Sirius. But he's my baby brother and I'm never going to stop missing him," she replied miserably. Sirius looked sympathetic.

"He was my brother too, Lannie. But we still have a huge chunk of him in Harry, remember that," he told her and she nodded.

"You're right. So, how are you?" she asked, rapidly changing the subject the way she always did when she grew uncomfortable.

"I'm alive, which is what we were aiming for. But living on rats is not as fun as it sounds."

"I miss you," she blurted out and Sirius looked both confused and amused.

"I miss you too, Lannie. We'll get this sorted," he promised and she nodded meekly.

"I better go. I have a new houseguest to attend to now," she said grudgingly and Sirius nodded, disappointed.

"Keep me informed," he ordered and she smirked.

"I will do," she promised. Blowing a quick and random kiss to her old lover, she cut the mirror off and went in search for her nephew.

**Aww, how cute. This is two days AGAIN! I love you guys way too much. Love Bianca :) x**


	11. TriWizard Guardian

**Chapter Ten**

**Aha, three days! I feel evil, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer – no, I don't own it blah blah blah. I do own Lana though.**

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm not at Privet Drive anymore. Aunt Lana came and got me out of there which was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. She assures me that her lawyer and Dumbledore will handle any backlash so that's good. You know what's really strange? I don't actually know what she does for a job. I would say for a living but she doesn't really need money. Anyway, she said I was allowed to go to the quidditch World Cup. Well, she practically ordered me to go seeing as she was going anyway. She's letting me go and stay with the Weasley's too. Are you going? _

_Harry_

Hermione smiled as she sat in her lavender bedroom and folded the letter. Lana had saved him from the Dursleys. She could already tell his life was changing now that his Aunt Lana was in the picture, for much better times. This year was bound to be much better than the last.

XXX

"What the HELL do you mean Harry is a TriWizard champion!" Lana screeched as she stormed into the office. Her hair was a mess and she looked extremely flustered. Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were there along with Harry himself.

"Miss Potter . . ." Dumbledore began but she held up a hand.

"There has to be some way around this. In fact, how did it happen in the first place? As I recall, Harry isn't stupid enough to put his own name in that stupid cup. Even if he was, there are precautions! I seem to remember Sirius and James trying to enter when they were fifteen and it backfiring hilariously. Where is Harry's impressive beard, huh?" she asked, very much the protective guardian Harry had always imagined having.

"We believe that Harry is not responsible for putting his name in the Goblet," Dumbledore stated calmly and Lana deflated, sinking into a chair. Harry noticed Snape watching her warily whilst McGonagall seemed slightly disbelieving.

"There's no way around it, is there? There is a binding magical contract on that thing," Lana said grudgingly and Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"You will, of course, be kept aware of events along with certain other individuals," he said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the pair of them. Harry knew he was speaking of Sirius.

"That's not good enough. I want a permanent position here, Albus," Lana argued and Dumbledore looked at Harry's aunt as Harry was struck with not knowing her job once again.

"Lana . . ." Harry had rarely heard Dumbledore address anyone besides himself by their first name. "We need good reason to-." He was cut off by Lana throwing a stack of parchment onto his desk. He analysed the pages carefully and, for the first time in Harry's memory, looked speechless.

"Cornelius Fudge is more than willing to have me here on the basis that Karkaroff is still under suspicion," she pointed out, her eyes drifting briefly to Snape, much to Harry's confusion. He wondered if hatred of the professor was hereditary.

"Very well, Lana. You are to be an Auror on the grounds of Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. Naturally, you will not be expected to patrol regularly, but merely keep an eye on Karkaroff and Harry," Dumbledore said and Lana nodded firmly. "You will be given a seat at the Teachers' table and quarters near Gryffindor Tower." Lana nodded again.

"Thank you, sir. Harry, outside _now_," she ordered. She shared a respectful nod with McGonagall, a glare with Snape then practically dragged Harry out of the office, halting only in the corridor below.

"Aunt Lana . . ." he began but she silenced him with a stern look.

"I do not believe that you put your name in that Goblet Harry. But someone in this school is messing with you and believe me when I say I'll find out who. Now, you are to return to your common room and stay there. You will write to Snuffles and inform him of events. I expect no more trouble from you until the first task: understood?" she asked, well ordered. Harry nodded silently. "Good. Now go to bed and no midnight wanderings. I do not need you behaving any more like your father right now." Harry shared a hug with her then returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Lana watched her nephew go unhappily.

"He's just like his father," said a voice she instantly recognised.

"Thank you, Snape. I didn't notice. But, unlike James, he seems to have gotten into this suicidal tournament," Lana retorted, still eyeing the corridor carefully. She saw Snape stand next to her, slightly taller now, out of the corner of her eye.

"We need to let events unfold."

"I know that. It doesn't make me happy about it. I need to go," she stated and began to leave.

"Potter!" Snape called and she turned around, finally looking in his black eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I think we just had a civil conversation," he pointed out and she smirked.

"Our little secret." And she walked off, leaving a stunned Snape standing there.

XXX

Sirius paced his cave nervously. The second task had passed and he and Harry had been communicating about the tournament as frequently as possible. His conversations with Lana had decreased marginally and Harry had explained that it was because Sirius was getting all the information he needed in the letters they were sending. This thought irked him but he couldn't be selfish. Lana had lost her brother and she'd be damned if Harry died too. Sirius would let her worry and plan excessively because that's what she did. When Voldemort had first risen to power, she'd spent almost every waking hour coming up with possible scenarios and ways to conquer them. He could picture her laying out possible plans for each of the tasks and countering the problems involved in each one. Lannie had always been a strategist; it was what made her a fantastic auror. He highly suspected she'd had something to do with the dragon as it would be just like her to create a solution through flying, although he was certain she didn't know about the lake task, veering away from anything slimy, which the Black Lake contained.

"Hello Sirius," said Harry's voice and Sirius immediately spun around. There, as requested, stood his black haired, green eyed godson with Hermione and Ron too. He'd wanted to meet them in town but if Lana found out he was here, she'd skin him alive.

"Harry," he greeted, eyeing the bag on Harry's shoulder. Sirius had grown thin and even more unkempt with being on the run and the smell coming from the bag was intoxicating. Harry immediately handed it over and Sirius pulled out some chicken and began eating.

"Lana always says he thinks with his nose," he distinctly heard Hermione state. His gaze travelled to the bushy haired witch who blushed and pretended to examine the cave.

"Sirius, why are you here?" Harry asked, perching on a nearby rock. Ron and Hermione copied him. There was disapproval and worry in his godson's voice.

"I'm being a godfather."

"I already have Aunt Lana looking out for me; I don't need you endangering yourself to do the job she's got covered a little too well." Under the affection with which Harry spoke of Lana, there was irritation. Sirius could imagine her being a little overbearing, the way she'd always been.

"She can be a little over protective," he stated, starting on the loaf of bread.

"With good reason!" Hermione burst out then shut her mouth, reading the Daily Prophet's Sirius had stashed in the cave. Their conversation proceeded until they hit Mad-Eye Moody.

"He takes his Defence very seriously. He's worse than Lannie, really. It's like she thinks we're all going to do something incredibly stupid," he scoffed.

"What, like sneaking back into Hogsmeade?" Hermione countered.

"Or sneaking out of Hogwarts to deliver food to a wanted fugitive?" said a new voice. Sirius froze whilst the other three turned slowly towards the cave entrance. Lana was standing there, wand in hand, dressed in a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, black boots and a white fur-lined cloak. And she did not look happy.

"Aunt Lana!" Harry cried in what Sirius presumed was meant to be a happy voice. She looked at Harry the same way she had looked at the Marauders when they arrived back in the common room at three in the morning.

XXX

Fifteen year old Sirius led the way into the common room at three o'clock on the morning of 15th December. Remus, James and Peter followed cautiously.

"You know, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you lot off for being out of bed after curfew . . . but it's three in the morning and you're in trouble," Lana's voice said. They all looked at the fireplace where Lana was leaning in her small red shorts and white tank top. Her glare made them feel about an inch tall.

"Lana, we were just . . ." James began.

"I don't care what you were doing. The point is that you shouldn't have been doing it. Don't do it again," she warned then waltzed off, Sirius staring at her bum the whole way.

"She's really cute when she's angry," he commented. All three of his friends slapped the back of his head in annoyance.

XXX

"I don't want to hear it," she said instantly. Harry's mouth closed whilst Sirius looked at her sheepishly. She was expecting the explanation from him.

"I wanted a face-to-face chat with Harry about all the goings on. Seeing as someone's responses were few and far between, I had to use Harry," he said pointedly and Lana glared.

"I was doing my job!" she protested and Sirius sighed, standing up. She eyed his thin frame worriedly but didn't comment.

"I had to know, Lannie," he said softly and she sighed, sitting beside her nephew on the rock.

"Then continue," she said grudgingly, crossing her arms expectantly. And so they spoke until Lana insisted on the trio returning to the school. She ushered them away before crouching down beside Sirius in his dog form. "Please be careful. I can't lose you too, ok? Just be safe and I'll try and get Harry through this tournament. Merlin knows what James and Lily would do to me if I didn't," she joked weakly. Sirius barked quietly and licked her neck. She giggled and swatted him playfully. "Alright, I get it. I miss you, Scorch. And I'll keep in touch more, I promise." With this said she kissed his wet nose, stood up then left him standing there, watching her walk away wistfully. Realising he looked stupid, he turned around and ran off in search of another paper.

**Two days or three days? That's up to you! Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Fainting

**Chapter Eleven**

**I'm pretty certain it's been three days. Although it's the 28****th**** right now and FanFiction tells me I haven't updated since 24****th****. I think it runs at a different time frame than UK though. Maybe. I don't know. If it's been more than three days, I am sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I do not even look remotely like J.K Rowling, nor have I stolen hair to look like her through Polyjuice Potion. I am simply me and me doesn't own Harry Potter. I do own Lana though.**

Lana ran through the twisting corridors of Hogwarts as fast as she could in her four inch platforms. Her black hair had tumbled out of its bun and was flying behind her as she sprinted. Her hazel eyes were crazed with worry. She was wearing tight white skinny jeans, a black tank top and black fake snakeskin stilettos. Her cloak had been given to Hermione before she'd run off. She yelled the password to the gargoyle and it could hardly move out of the way fast enough as she launched herself at the winding staircase and took the steps two at a time. She burst through the large door to the office without knocking and went straight to her nephew, checking him over. She sighed with relief when she saw Fawkes' tears had healed any wounds.

"What happened? All I saw was you arriving back then there was turmoil and you were gone! Harry James Potter, tell me what happened this instant!" she demanded hysterically as she gripped his arms worriedly. Sirius, whom she hadn't noticed, pulled her away gently and helped her rise from her crouched position on the floor.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore told her gravely. And, for only the second time in her life, Lana Potter fainted.

XXX

Harry watched worriedly from his chair as Sirius caught Lana when she collapsed. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she'd sunk like a rock in water when Dumbledore had told her that Voldemort was back. Sirius lifted Harry's aunt gently and placed her in the freshly conjured armchair from Dumbledore, looking her over worriedly. His eyes were frantic and Harry was slightly amused by how much his godfather cared.

"Why did she faint?" Harry found himself blurting out. Dumbledore didn't acknowledge his question so Harry looked at Sirius.

"Lana has only fainted twice in her life. The first time was when she heard that Voldemort killed James and Lily. The second was right now," Sirius stated as though that explained everything. Harry frowned, trying to get his weak mind to concentrate and realised that it did explain everything. His aunt didn't seem to be scared of many things but Voldemort would definitely make the top of her list, he was sure. He just never imagined her fainting. Harry turned to see Dumbledore looking at him sadly and he realised it was time to tell what happened in that graveyard.

XXX

Lana awoke to find herself in the hospital wing with a black dog at her bedside. She rolled her eyes at Sirius and sat up, startled to see a shouting match happening involving the Minister for Magic, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Harry was sitting and watching similarly to how she was although not many appeared to have noticed. Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron and someone Lana recognised as Bill Weasley were watching as well. She listened carefully. It appeared as though a dementor had sucked Barty Crouch Junior's soul out although Lana was in the dark as to how he was involved. It also appeared that, having noticed Harry was awake, Fudge was accusing her nephew of losing his mind.

"Accuse my nephew of being crazy again and you'll pay for it," Lana spoke up. Everyone spun to face her angry expression.

"He is delusional, Miss Potter. His scar appears to be acting in a manner similar to symptoms of some psychotic disorders," Fudge said and Lana's eyes flashed.

"I understand that you would wish to think that, Minister. But I am inclined to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned," she said in a carefully controlled voice. The Minister shuddered at the name.

"Miss Potter, you are blinded by a need for a revenge although that cannot be blamed. That monster killed your family but there is no logical reasoning behind the suspicion that You-Know-Who has returned to power!" he protested. Lana went to argue but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her and she acquiesced grudgingly. Slowly, the people in the room were dismissed until only Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Snape, Dumbledore and herself remained.

"I believe that two of you now need to recognise each other for what they are," Dumbledore stated and Lana almost laughed. This would be interesting. Sirius immediately turned back into his human form and Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"Sirius Black!" Ron hurried to silence his mother whilst Lana rolled her eyes.

"Him? I should have known by how loyally he sat by their Potter's bedside," Snape snarled with a look of pure rage on his face.

"To which Potter were you referring?" Lana asked pointedly with an amused look. Snape twitched, not answering.

"Lack of open hostility, and that applies to you too Lana, would be acceptable," Dumbledore stated and Lana bit back a laugh at the look on Harry's face. He clearly thought it to be near impossible.

"As long as he keeps comments about my brother to himself," Lana agreed in a voice that barely escaped anger. "But I am not shaking his hand."

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as though Lana's answer was fully expected. She assumed it was. Sirius and Snape continued glaring at each other.

"Why should I shake his hand if Lana doesn't have to?" Sirius asked childishly.

"Because Lana does not have good reason to shake Severus' hand."

"And I do?"

"Scorch, I have issues that go beyond yours with Snivellus. He bullies my nephew and makes disgusting comments about my brother, despite him being deceased. And I don't have enough self control not to break him into tiny pieces." As usual, Lana was the one who broke through to him and he grudgingly reached out and shook Snape's hand. They let go as fast as possible with it still being able to be called a handshake.

"Good. Now Sirius, you must alert the old crowd then stay with Remus Lupin until I contact you," Dumbledore ordered and Lana's face fell along with Harry's.

"Wow, they really are related," she heard Ron whisper. Hermione smacked him.

"But-."

"I have something I need to do, Harry. And we'll see each other very soon, I promise," Sirius said. That seemed to get through to Harry but Lana remained stubborn as Sirius turned to her. She folded her arms as he went to speak.

"No." Her statement showed how irritated she was.

"Lannie . . ."

"No way."

"You know I have to do this."

"Then I'm going too."

"You need to look after Harry." Lana glared at him. Judging by the victorious look on his face, Sirius knew he had won right there.

"Fine." She turned her head away to glare at the bedspread. A finger under her chin turned her head back around and she looked up at Sirius' concerned grey-blue eyes. His index finger stroked her face and she shivered slightly at the familiar sensation.

"We'll see each other soon," he promised in a whisper and she nodded sadly.

"I know." She was ashamed that there were tears rising in her eyes. Sirius smiled gently and wiped away the one that escaped. Then he kissed her. Lana's eyes went so wide she was amazed that her eyeballs remained inside their sockets. When Sirius made to pull away from her lack of response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back sharply, pressing her lips firmly against his. They moved together, tongues re-familiarising themselves with the other's taste as Sirius' arm wrapped around her waist and her own arms tightened around his neck. She ended up standing so he wouldn't have to bend over so much and this time she tangled her fingers in his hair. When they pulled apart, both were gasping for air and looking intently into each other's eyes.

"See you soon." And then he pulled away, transformed back into a dog and ran out of the room, leaving Lana staring after him, slightly dizzy.

"Never, _ever_, do that again when I'm around," Harry warned and Lana giggled. Ron and Bill were looking at her like she'd lost her mind whilst Hermione was looking at her with a soft smile. Lana sighed happily and sank down on her bed again.

"He should do that more often," she said whimsically, staring dreamily at nothing at all.

**I couldn't resist. That little bit of mush needed to go in there. Love Bianca :) x**


	13. Honey I'm Home

**Chapter Twelve**

**I've decided that I will update today then again on Wednesday then it's buh-bye until the week after.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own as per usual. I do own Lana.**

"Wake up nephew! Rise and shine! Upsy daisy!" Lana cried as she jumped on Harry's king sized bed. Her hair was all over her face and she was still in her pyjamas.

"Aunt Lana . . . go away," came Harry's mumbled voice from somewhere under the deluge of covers and pillows.

"No Harry because I've got a surprise for you! Get up!" she yelled once more, smacked the lump she assumed to be Harry and bounced out of the room. She skipped into her bedroom and dressed in a flowing sky blue halter neck dress and white platform heels. The heat was overpowering so she tied her hair up in a curly ponytail and left it at that. She walked excitedly down to breakfast and devoured her pancakes hurriedly. Just as she finished, her tired looking nephew stumbled into the kitchen with bed hair similar to his natural hair. His glasses were crooked and his eyes were half closed.

"Morning," he grumbled and plonked himself down at the table, eating his scrambled eggs silently. Lana watched in amusement as her house elf removed her plate and Harry gave a small grunt that sounded like a snore. When he finally finished, Lana pulled him up, waved her wand and his trunk appeared along with her bright purple suitcase with several other mini cases. She held onto his hand and the cases then apparated.

XXX

"Honey, I'm home!" Lana yelled when they entered number twelve Grimmauld Place. It was dank and dusty and disgusting but contained one person who was the exact opposite of all those things. She silenced Mrs Black's portrait then led Harry through the narrow corridor that really gave off the impression of squished between two houses. Lana tripped on the carpet on the way but righted herself and continued dragging Harry through the dark hallway until they hit the kitchen. She threw the door open and saw the long dining room table and the saucepans lining the walls before arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her round to face an extremely handsome set of features. Sirius had his glossy locks back from their Hogwarts years and his now white teeth were exposed from the wide smile he was giving Harry's aunt.

"Hey love," he greeted then he pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers. Harry groaned somewhere nearby but Lana ignored him and kissed Sirius back eagerly. His hands tangled in her hair and she gripped his shoulders tightly. She had missed this.

"No offence, but I hate this house," she said, wrinkling her nose at the all black decor.

"And you think I like it?" Sirius countered grumpily and Lana sighed.

"Ok, we'll suffer together."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. Both adults looked around to see him sitting at the table with a disgruntled expression. Lana rolled her eyes at her nephew, kissed Sirius then broke away, levitating her suitcases.

"Do I get to pick my room?" she asked and Sirius nodded. Lana gestured for Harry to go first and he obliged, glaring slightly at Sirius on his way out. Lana smirked and followed after her nephew.

XXX

"Geez, no offence babe, but this house is creepy," an eighteen year old Lana Potter stated as sixteen year old Sirius led her through the dark, narrow halls of the Black family home.

"I know it's horrid. I hate it here too, but my parents insisted on this meeting. After it, you can help me pack," he compromised and Lana smirked.

"I do like that plan. And having you live with me will make it so much more exciting," she teased, licking her lips. Sirius pulled her in for a quick kiss then seemed to brace himself before pushing open the door to the drawing room. Lana plastered a fake smile on her face as Sirius' parents, Orion and Walburga, rose to greet the two teenagers. Orion was like an older, less attractive version of Sirius with his hair in a ponytail and a gaze that was perfect for making people feel inferior. Walburga was a fierce looking woman with long black hair twisted into a bun and sharp features that made Lana very uncomfortable. But she wouldn't show it.

"You must be Lana. Sirius has told us so much about you." Normally, when parents said that, they were cheerful and welcoming. Sirius' mother was the opposite. She made Lana feel like a piece of crap she'd found in her hair. She couldn't help but wonder how two evil looking and sounding people had produced Sirius.

"I hope it's all good. It's wonderful to meet you Mr and Mrs Black," Lana said in her most charming voice. She stuck out her hand and both parents shook it reluctantly.

"Yes," Orion sneered then went back to the Daily Prophet. Walburga gave Lana a contemptuous look, Sirius a scathing one and left the room. Both teenagers assumed they'd been dismissed and quickly ran up the stairs to pack Sirius' stuff.

"Now I understand why you want to get out of here, besides the horrific decor of course," Lana said breathlessly as she magically and manually threw things in Sirius' trunk. He grinned at her, dumping some school books in his trunk then approached her slowly.

"Maybe I just want to live with you," he said suggestively, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Yes, James will be thrilled," Lana said sarcastically but pulled his lips up to meet hers nonetheless. "We need to pack," she told him when they broke apart. They hurriedly finished Sirius' packing, requiring an Undetectable Extension Charm from Lana to fit all of his stuff in the trunk and then they left without informing his parents. They wouldn't have cared anyway.

XXX

"I feel so guilty," Lana moaned quietly as she sat at the kitchen table, head in her arms with Remus, Sirius, Minerva McGonagall and, sadly, Snape.

"It's Dumbledore's orders," Remus reminded her and received an irritated growl in return. Sirius restrained a laugh. Lana (and the others) had been ordered not to reveal the organisation to Harry until the Weasley's arrived.

"Has anyone else noticed that my nephew is acting a little angrier lately?" she mumbled, head still in her arms with her hair released from its ponytail and spread across her back and the table.

"You mean, like you?" came Snape's scathing remark. There was a thud as Sirius hit him.

"I mean that he is getting angry at the smallest things."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Remus assured her. Lana's head rose slowly to look at him like he'd lost his mind.

"It's Harry – of course it's something to worry about!" she cried and everyone at the table sighed. "You will see."

XXX

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Lana greeted the pair two weeks after her arrival at Grimmauld Place. They each hugged her then looked around questioningly. "He's upstairs. Tread carefully and trust me, I'm not talking about the creaky staircase." That was all the warning she gave the pair before gesturing them upstairs. Lana sat in the kitchen with the Weasley's and waited tensely.

"What's she waiting for?" she heard Fred or George whisper.

"Do not ask that question," Sirius replied as Lana strained her ears.

"I HAVEN'T HEARD A WORD FROM YOU ALL SUMMER! WERE EITHER OF YOU ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS? NO! I HAVE HANDLED MORE THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD BEGIN TO IMAGINE: THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE, THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, MORE DEMENTORS!" Harry's angry yells reached them. Lana raised her eyebrows at everyone in the room.

"Yes, he was attacked by dementors. And it was his fault," Lana hissed dangerously and Sirius rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Harry had left Grimmauld place about three days after they'd arrived and had somehow gotten attacked by dementors. Unfortunately, some muggle girl had noticed and Harry had a hearing in front of the Ministry of Magic because of this 'criminal behaviour'. Lana had found this hilarious considering he'd blown up his aunt and the Minister hadn't so much as blinked an eye back then.

"Maybe we should . . ." Mrs Weasley trailed off as Lana shook her head.

"WHO SAW VOLDEMORT RETURN FROM THE DEAD?" Harry continued yelling. Lana sighed.

"It would be a lot worse if he was still living with the Dursley's," Sirius pointed out and Lana smacked her head on the table. There was no more shouting on Harry's part although everyone in the kitchen knew he was still furious upstairs.

"Now would be a good time for you two to intervene," Lana said to Fred and George. They nodded and apparated with a loud crack. "Put an Imperturbable Charm on that door. I know what they're like," she added when they'd vanished. Other Order members arrived and sat down whilst Mrs Weasley placed the charm on the door.

"What do we do about Harry's hearing?" Remus asked the question everyone had been dreading to ask. Lana grew exceptionally angry at the mention of it and this was proved as she growled, much like she had the night Peter Pettigrew had arrived back in the picture.

"He goes, we prove the Minister wrong and we leave," she said simply. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat nervously.

"You won't be allowed in Lana." Her glare caused him to step backwards slightly and Sirius placed a calming hand over her shaking one.

"You're not a witness," Sirius added and she gaped.

"That's bullshit!" she yelled and everyone nodded in agreement, feeling it safer than saying anything. Molly went to argue against Lana's language but Remus frantically shook his head at her and she returned to making dinner.

"They can't convict him, Lana. He'll be fine." Arthur's words caused her to nod simply and they moved on to other topics, ones that wouldn't cause Lana to snarl anymore.

"Lana, do you mind telling us, um, why everyone in the Wizarding World thought you were dead?" Bill Weasley asked curiously. She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. This question had been asked to her many, many times yet word never seemed to get around.

"When I heard about James and Lily being tracked down, I began laying out possible plans on after effects of their deaths. I prepared for many scenarios. One I didn't prepare for was Voldemort's vengeful followers tracking me down after their leader's demise at the hands of my nephew. I had no warning and I needed a way out. I didn't have time to run or get help. Then Snape showed up. He told me to drink a potion. Of course, I didn't want to but I did because my gut told me to trust me. Amazingly, another me appeared in the room. And the fake me was the one that died." Everyone gaped at the explanation she gave. Snape had saved her.

"Bloody hell," Bill muttered in response.

"Is that it? Or do you have other questions that have taken you a year to ask?" Lana asked jokingly. The group shook their heads and the conversation progressed.

**Right, so I wrote this then remembered that Snape had been shocked when seeing Lana in the Shrieking Shack. Instead of changing it, I have decided that he was just shocked at seeing her after so long and that she was there at all. And that little bit about apparating into Grimmauld Place – call it artistic license as I'm not entirely sure it's possible. See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Ah Crap

**Chapter Thirteen**

**This is a slightly longer chapter for you all because it's the last one for a while because I'm going on holiday! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything recognisable, you know the drill. I do own Lana.**

"No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time," Hermione's voice said as Lana walked past. She froze as guilt surged through her. She'd never forgive herself for leaving him in that place. Looking around briefly, Lana threw her head back in exasperation and began her hunt for Sirius. When she got to Buckbeak's room at the top of the house, she immediately began banging on the door.

"Sirius, I know you're in there! Open up right now!" Lana yelled. The door opened slowly and Sirius' annoyed face looked out.

"Lana, what is it?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Right." She shoved him backwards into the room and slammed the door, glaring at him. "Stop being selfish. Yes, Harry has to go back to school and I have to go with him because my work is there. But you need to understand that we're not abandoning you! I will be back as often as possible, the Order members will be constantly here and-and-and-." Sirius cut her off by kissing her quickly.

"Thank you for caring," he said quietly when they broke apart. Lana noticed that he was wearing the tender expression that no one knew he had and smirked.

"You're welcome."

XXX

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron insisted as he walked with Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. He had just returned from practicing quidditch whilst Harry had returned from another detention with Umbridge and they had run into each other. Harry shook his head adamantly and Ron glowered. Now was not the time to be stubborn.

"He has enough on his mind," Harry countered as they continued walking. Ron rolled his eyes behind his best friends back.

"Then tell Sirius . . . or Lana." This caused Harry to halt and turn back to face Ron who immediately felt nervous.

"Lana would have a cow if she heard about this and then she'd end up in Azkaban for killing Umbridge. And Sirius would be almost as bad. No." Ron didn't consider mentioning it again and instead followed Harry through the Fat Lady's portrait. His best friend didn't mention anything else about the words on the back of his hand and stormed up to the boys dormitories. Ron, instead of following, sat down at the coffee table and pulled some abandoned parchment and a quill towards him. Looking around slowly to make sure that Harry had not returned, he began writing quickly.

XXX

"Sirius!" Lana yelled as she finished reading the letter in her hands and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She was visiting for a few days before going back to Hogwarts. Molly was there, along with Remus and Bill Weasley. She held the letter out towards Sirius angrily, shaking violently. He began reading whilst everyone watched.

_Lana,_

_Harry doesn't know I'm writing this. And I don't want him to know. I was on my way back to the common room tonight and I ran into Harry on his way back from detention with Professor Umbridge, our new Defence teacher. He told Hermione and I that she was making him write lines but there were marks on the back of his left hand – they said 'I must not tell lies'. He didn't want anyone to know and wouldn't even go to Dumbledore about it but I thought you should know._

_Ron_

By the time Sirius was finished reading, Lana had a vicious expression on her face and was shaking more than ever. Sirius handed the letter to Remus and stood up to calm her.

"Lannie, breathe," he begged and Lana shook her head woodenly.

"That bitch is going to pay," she insisted and Remus joined Sirius in calming her.

"Lana, violent action will not only get you into trouble but Harry won't be saved either," he said carefully and Lana's eyes filled with tears as she realised they were right.

"He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment for standing up for his beliefs!" she cried and Sirius pulled her into his chest as she let her frustrated tears fall. He shared a look with his best friend who shook his head helplessly and handed the letter over to Molly.

XXX

When Fred finally left the common room and only Harry, Hermione and Ron were alone it was past midnight. The portrait hole opened and Harry groaned.

"We need to talk to Sirius," Harry hissed.

"Please don't let me stop you," Lana's voice said and they all looked up in shock then relief.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione said weakly whilst Lana threw herself into an armchair.

"Sirius!" Ron cried before falling out of the armchair he'd almost fallen asleep in. Lana sniggered but didn't comment. Harry and Hermione looked at the fire and saw that Sirius' head was indeed floating in the fire.

"Hi," he greeted with a grin as the three teenagers approached the fire slowly and Lana stayed put in her armchair. "So, what's been happening?" he asked, applying the question to all four of the people in the common room. Lana scoffed.

"That Umbridge woman is making life a misery. I've never hated my job so much. But she holds a level of respect and fear for me so stays away now," she answered, rolling her eyes in aggravation. Sirius seemed to hold back laughter as he turned to the other three.

"There's a new ministry decree that means there's no quidditch teams."

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius and Lana asked together. Harry's head whipped back and forth between the two.

"How?"

"Mundungus Fletcher, despite his unsavoury connections and smell, is very good at spying," Lana stated airily.

"I'm being followed again?" Harry asked angrily.

"The fact that your aunt works at Hogwarts specifically to follow you should have provided that insight for you," Sirius commented and Harry glared.

"But she didn't follow me to the Hog's Head!"

"Nah, I gave up at the Three Broomsticks. I was off duty on the 'follow Harry' agenda at that point," she replied and Harry gaped at his aunt then at Sirius who seemed to shrug.

"Ron, I have a message from your mother – you are not to join any Defence groups as you will have plenty of time to learn later. Harry and Hermione were also advised against it but she knows she doesn't have the authority to decide that." Lana scoffed at this. "And she also says that you should use essence of Murtlap on that hand." Harry suddenly glared.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded and Lana looked at the ceiling to avoid her nephew's gaze whilst Ron awkwardly raised his hand.

"I wrote to Lana when she was visiting Sirius after your second detention," he told Harry who gaped then looked at Lana. She shrugged it off.

"Umbridge is still alive, isn't she? I did not do anything reckless," she promised like a small child. Harry rolled his eyes at her but didn't say anything else. "And you have my full permission to enter an illegal Defence group." Harry grinned and turned back to the conversation with Sirius.

"I fully agree with Lana. There was no way that Lana, James or I would have ever taken rubbish from a woman like Umbridge. I'm pretty certain Lana would have gotten her fair share of detention too. Where would you meet?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"We have no idea."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione made a strange noise.

"It's too small," she pointed out and Sirius looked put out.

"There's a passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor . . ." He trailed off and seemed to avoid looking at Lana. When Harry turned to his aunt, he was shocked to see her blushing furiously.

"It's certainly big enough," she said in a squeaky voice.

"I do not, under any circumstances, want to know what you two did there," Harry insisted, blushing himself.

"And it's blocked off anyway," Lana added sadly.

"Well, I'll think about-." Sirius suddenly looked to his right and Lana swore, dove over the armchair and was out of the portrait hole in about two seconds. Harry realised her reflexes were incredible as it took Sirius longer to vanish. Before any of them could ask, a stubby hand with ancient rings on the fingers was groping around the fire and they all sprinted back to their dormitories as fast as they could, knowing it had been searching for Sirius.

XXX

"Malfoy provoked us," Lana heard Harry say as she listened outside. She'd seen Harry and George attack the Malfoy git and had tried extremely hard not to cheer them on but she hadn't heard what was said and had followed her nephew to Minerva's office. She was dressed in tight, knee length shorts that were a creamy white with a red one shouldered top and red high heels.

"Provoked you?" Minerva was not happy. "What he could have said to have justified why you two-."

"He insulted my parents. And Harry's mother." That was it for Lana.

"HE DID WHAT!" she shrieked as she barged into the room. Harry looked relieved to see her whilst Minerva and George looked slightly shocked.

"Miss Potter-."

"You cannot possibly defend that kind of behaviour!"

"And you cannot defend the violent attack on him! They should have allowed Madam Hooch to deal with it."

"That is utter-."

"Hem, hem." Lana froze at the sound of that cough. Everyone turned to stare at the door where Dolores Umbridge stood looking immensely pleased with herself.

"May I help the situation, Professor?" she asked in that stupidly sweet voice of hers.

"What do you mean help?" Minerva snapped.

"A little extra authority never goes amiss." Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"A week's worth of detention for the both of you – no arguments!"

"I think they need slightly more than detention." Lana decided to step in to save her nephew.

"Oh, believe me Professor Umbridge, Harry at least will get more than detention," she assured the vile woman who turned to look at Lana.

"Hm." Her simple noise annoyed Lana but she tried to restrain herself. That's when the toad went on to talk of the newest Educational Decree. "I think that these two should have a lifetime ban from quidditch. And I think that Mr Weasley's twin should also be banned."

"Pardon me, I don't think I heard you right – did you say a _lifetime_ ban?" Lana asked in a shaky voice. To her, that was the worst punishment possible.

"Yes, Miss Potter, I said a lifetime ban," Umbridge stated sweetly.

"Are you CRAZY? You can't do that. And what about the Malfoy boy? My nephew and George may not have had the right to attack him but he did not have the right to insult our families the way he did!" Lana protested. Umbridge gave her a look that she would have given a young child in the wrong doing.

"It seems that Mr Potter is not the only family member with temper problems. I shall be writing to the Minister about your removal from Hogwarts, Miss Potter, although I think that a permanent removal from your position would be more fitting. And please adjust your wardrobe to something more acceptable. Good afternoon." And Umbridge left the classroom with a gloating look, leaving behind a loud, painful silence in her wake. Lana coughed slightly.

"I'm going back to my room and praying to Merlin that that did not just happen. Night," she stated numbly. Instead of going back to her quarters, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone looked at her when she walked in but didn't comment. They were well used to Harry's aunt appearing. She went and sat next to the worried looking quidditch team except for Ron, who had disappeared.

"Well?" Angelina asked her anxiously.

"Harry, George and Fred are banned from quidditch. Forever." It killed her to say it and Angelina's eyes went wide whilst Fred looked sick. "And I reckon I was just fired." Hermione's jaw fell open.

"WHY?" she cried loudly.

"Something to do with my temper. Then she insulted my wardrobe. She's one to talk." Lana's weak joke was met by uncomfortable silence. "Anyway, I just thought I'd warn you before they got back. Night." And she left quickly, feeling slightly hollow. Sirius was going to flip out.

**Don't hate me for leaving you like that! I'm sorry! **

**A little preview just to give you an idea:**

_Lana herself found she went too far with the celebration when she woke up on Boxing Day with a hefty headache and the feeling of a naked form next to hers. Looking around and expecting to find Sirius, she screamed bloody murder when she saw Remus Lupin lying on her bed._

**See you in around nine days! Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Expelled

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I'm back from my holiday with strange tan lines and lack of sleep. Here is the chapter which caused a reviewer to flip out apparently :D**

_Dear Miss Lana Potter,_

_Following a complaint from Dolores Jane Umbridge, the Minister for Magic has decided upon your instant removal from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Umbridge, of the same school, requested your immediate discharge from the Department for Magical Law Enforcement but we have decided that the assets you bring to the Department are too valuable to overlook._

_You are to remove yourself from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry within forty eight hours of receiving this letter and return to the office in the Ministry of Magic where your next assignment will be given._

_Sincerely,_

_Cancus McNane._

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Lana smirked as she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione read the letter all at the same time. They were stood in the Entrance Hall as she waited for the carriage that would take her to Hogsmeade where she would apparate to Grimmauld Place. The three teenagers had been shocked when Lana had appeared with all her bags packed and her 'travelling clothes' on – consisting of black tracksuit bottoms, a white tank top and white trainers that Harry had raised his eyebrows at as they were the flattest thing he'd ever seen her wear.

"So, they didn't fire you?" Hermione asked and Lana nodded in confirmation, taking the letter back.

"Nope, they didn't fire me. They just relocated me," she answered and Harry came forward, crushing her in a hug. Lana smiled and hugged her nephew back.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pulled away. Lana ruffled his messy black hair playfully.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid and keep that temper in check," she warned jokingly. With a last smile at each of them, she levitated her cases out to the carriage which had just arrived and got inside. When the carriage had faded into the distance, Harry looked sadly at his two friends.

"It'll be ok, Harry. Even from a distance, Lana is never far," Hermione assured him and he nodded, walking into the Great Hall for lunch.

"And just think: Umbridge wanted her fired and didn't get her way! Lana must be good!" Ron said gleefully, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

XXX

"So, they expelled you?" Sirius teased and Lana shoved him playfully. She'd arrived at Grimmauld Place an hour previously, told her story to those present then disappeared upstairs to find Sirius in his room. He'd been shocked to see her, to say the least but soon turned as thrilled as she was. His hair retained its silkiness, much to Lana's pleasure as she ran her fingers through it. Sirius was leaning again the headboard of his bed with Lana leaning against his left side.

"No, they didn't expel me. Well, I guess they did. But I'm not fired, which is great because Umbitch wanted me gone," Lana said and gave a gleeful laugh.

"I'm glad you're here," Sirius whispered and Lana lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eyes. They were sparkling just like she remembered and she was glad of that.

"So am I."

"Do you know what your next assignment is?" he asked and she shook her head. She had stopped by the Ministry before going to Sirius' house.

"Nope because I requested an extra long holiday," she replied and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"I've barely taken a day off since I started that job so they couldn't really complain. So, I got myself a paid holiday. Granted, it's at half pay but it is still money for doing bugger all." Sirius grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Do I get you all to myself then?" he asked cheekily and Lana licked her lips seductively.

"You just might," she whispered, kissing his jaw line. He pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her passionately, more passionately than he ever had before and then rolled on top of her. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands travelled everywhere they could reach. Lana giggled as Sirius purposefully tickled her sides then straddled him as she rolled on top of him. Yes, she was all his. And he was all hers.

XXX

"Hello Phineas," Lana greeted the irritated looking portrait as she was cleaning Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. She had hardly been back to Potter Mansion and her suggestion for it to be used as Order Headquarters was denied on the terms that she was too well known.

"Miss Potter," he replied gruffly. He was a snotty ponce but Lana found amusement in him.

"What brings you here? I was under the apparently misplaced impression that you preferred Dumbledore's office," she stated, waving her wand to vanish the dust on the bedside table. Phineas huffed.

"I do, Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore has requested that I bring you a message regarding your nephew," he informed her and her head snapped up, black hair flying around.

"What about Harry?"

"It seems as though something strange has occurred, although that isn't uncommon in regards to Mr Potter-."

"Phineas!"

"Be patient, girl! Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and his children and wife, along with your trouble-attracting nephew, are to arrive here promptly by portkey. Goodnight." And he marched stiffly out of his portrait. Lana processed the information for all of two seconds before running down the stairs.

"Sirius, the Weasley's and Harry are coming here because of something to do with Arthur being injured," she gasped, stumbling down the last step and swearing as a splinter pierced her bare foot. Sirius helped her to the kitchen and took the splinter out.

"Wh-." He was cut off by the arrival of the Weasley children and Harry.

"Filthy brats," hissed a malevolent voice and Lana threw a saucepan at Kreacher who ducked.

"Sorry Kreacher," she apologised instantly. The elf looked shocked then departed as Sirius yelled at him. "No wonder Umbridge doesn't like me," she joked then stood up, checking Harry over worriedly as Sirius asked questions. An entire story came out about him seeing the snake attack Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore sending them back. Throughout the rest of the night, the Weasley children, Harry, Sirius and Lana sat in relative silence. Lana watched her nephew worriedly for the majority of it, seeing his angry, contemplative and awkward facial expressions respectively. She wondered what he was thinking but refused to enter his head. He had enough people in there without permission – adding one more would not do any good and he would be furious with her. Instead, she worried in silence, occasionally glancing at Sirius to check he was ok or the Weasley's to make sure they were no longer homicidal. When Mrs Weasley arrived and Sirius returned from speaking to Harry, Lana was dragged rather unceremoniously from the kitchen and into the nearest room – the one with the Black family tapestry.

"Harry has just told me that he was inside the snake during his vision," Sirius stated and Lana raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," she said calmly. It was a surprise, yes, but Voldemort had a strong connection with that bloody slimy thing (ew) so it was possible.

"He's worried, Lannie. I'm worried for him. He could end up seriously harmed because of this." Lana glared at her partner harshly.

"Harry is not going crazy." Her snarl made Sirius sigh exasperatedly.

"It is a possibility, you can't deny that. Voldemort could very well drive him insane." It was Lana's turn to sigh.

"I know, Sirius. But if it looks like that will happen, we'll deal with it. Right now, it is the saviour of Mr Weasley's life." She kissed him chastely on the lips before leaving the creepy room behind.

XXX

Christmas proceeded with gusto and celebration. Mr Weasley was allowed to return to Grimmauld Place and the lively Christmas spirit was increased as such by his return. Lana herself found that she went too far with the celebration when she woke up on Boxing Day with a hefty headache and the feeling of a naked form next to hers. Looking around and expecting to find Sirius, she screamed bloody murder when she saw Remus Lupin lying on her bed. She tumbled out of bed with a large thud and wrapped a sheet around her body. That's when Remus started laughing and Sirius entered the room with a large grin. Lana glowered as she realised the Marauder's had pulled a fast one on her.

"You are evil," she pouted and went to march out of the room, only then noticing that Remus was wearing boxers. Sirius snatched her around the waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Come on love, it was a bit of fun."

"Did I shag him?" she asked worriedly which sparked more laughter from the pair.

"No, I wouldn't let it get that far," Sirius said with a smirk. Lana pinched his arm to make him release her then stomped off, leaving behind the loud laughter of her lover and one of her best friends. That was just not funny.

**So there you have it. I will update in THREE days. Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Pathetic Fallacy

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Personally, I do believe that you are going to hate me after this. But it had to be done. And I wanted to update earlier but my internet went funny.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling but I do own Lana and you can't have her.**

It was raining on the day that Sirius Black died. The pellets of water came down in sheets like God Himself was furious with the events that occurred deep within the Ministry of Magic's depths. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a heartbroken scream echoes through the grounds as the large wooden front doors are thrown open. A woman exits and within seconds, her carefully styled black hair hands in three thick strands around her pale face. The dark eye make-up that had previously been expertly applied runs in little rivers over her cheeks, lips and down her neck. The passionate red lipstick is smeared angrily across the left of her crumpled face, the only indication through the thick rain that she is crying. Her clingy red dress with no straps and a short skirt, the one that _he_ insisted she wear, turns lumpy and shapeless in the rain and her shiny heels grow filthy as she runs through the muddy grounds. When she reaches the Black Lake, she collapses in a fit of despair, sobbing or screaming, often both at the same time. She does not care that she is now covered in sticky, brown muck up to her elbows and that it covers her legs. She does not care that it is freezing and she is shaking violently with the force of her sobs and the cold. The Lake itself seems tormented as the rain smacks against the surface and the wind creates small, angry waves. No, she doesn't care about her appearance or the cold. But she does care about him. And now he is gone.

_One Hour Earlier . . ._

"Sit, Harry, whilst I contact your aunt," Dumbledore ordered as soon as he appeared in his reclaimed office. They had been at the Department of Mysteries, supposedly rescuing Sirius from torture. But really, it was Harry being stupid and unthinking and Sirius had paid the price. Harry numbly seated himself in the plush chair provided and, for a fleeting moment, imagined his Aunt Petunia receiving Dumbledore's message. Fawkes the Phoenix disappeared in flames as Harry watched unseeingly, knowing that Lana would arrive promptly. He couldn't imagine her reaction, she was too unpredictable. She could be miserable or furious or depressed – none would surprise him. When she showed up five minutes later though, he was was shocked straight out of his numb unawareness. A woman with chocolate brown hair containing mahogany tones and sea blue eyes burst through the door looking terrified. Her peachy skin was flushed and she was wearing a clingy, strapless dress that barely covered her bum with shiny black heels that were about five inches high. The chocolate strands of her hair started growing from her shoulders to her waist, her eyes turned from glittering blue to frantic hazel and her skin darkened ever so slightly as her height rose a couple of inches.

"Oh, you are lucky Albus. I just got off duty," Lana Potter said in a frustrated voice as she waltzed over and carelessly landed in an armchair. Harry assumed that she had been undercover somewhere due to the recognisable use of Polyjuice Potion.

"I trust your mission is going well?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice that aggravated Harry no end as his aunt was offered a lemon drop. His godfather was _dead_ and Dumbledore was exchanging pleasantries with the one person who would be more affected than Harry in the world. Despite this, Harry knew Lana would hide it and focus on the bigger picture because that was who she was.

"As well as can be expected being undercover with a group of perverted, prejudiced and sexist males to gain information on the wizard who killed my brother." Lana's flippant, sarcastic tone did nothing to ease the ripping pain in Harry's head and heart. He feared the moment when she did find out about Sirius, yet he couldn't wait much longer for it to be revealed. His temper more riled with every calm breath Dumbledore took.

"Lana, there is a reason that I called you here so late," the Headmaster finally stated and Aunt Lana nodded.

"I assume it is to do with my trouble attracting nephew," she stated, glancing briefly at Harry. He was shocked that her eyes were so calm and expecting. She really had no idea of the magnitude of the news she was about to receive.

"Lana, Harry had another of his visions tonight." How Dumbledore knew this was beyond the young boy but he supposed it was something to do with his friends he had left at the Ministry. "He saw Lord Voldemort torturing Sirius." This caused Lana's head to snap up so fast that Harry was convinced something in her neck had cracked. "He and several friends journeyed to the Ministry of Magic to rescue him. But Sirius was not there and never had been. Harry was lured there tonight in order to obtain a prophecy about himself and Voldemort. By the time the Order of the Phoenix was alerted, things were dire but the situation was stabilised." Lana's expectant expression revealed her want of further knowledge and the dislike of what appeared to be an anti-climax. Dumbledore looked away from the female Potter to watch Harry, who made no move to concede to or reject the silent proposal of continuation. "Lana, Sirius was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange." Lana hissed angrily. "And she killed him." The hiss was cut off with a sharp gasp. Harry watched his aunt carefully for any other signs of a reaction but saw nothing except a somewhat blank expression.

"No, she didn't." Firm denial was far from what Harry had thought but it didn't completely shock him. As he'd already noticed, Lana was unpredictable.

"Miss Potter, I assure you that I would not lie to you about such a matter," Dumbledore said softly, irritating Harry further. How could he be so calm? He was telling a woman that the love of her life had just joined her rapidly growing list of friends and family murdered by or through Voldemort! But still, Lana did not seem to register the news.

"I don't believe you." The denial was still ridged. Dumbledore continued to remain infuriatingly calm and eyed Harry's aunt over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

"Lana, Sirius is no longer with us. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him and he fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries." The Headmaster seemed to go for the direct approach and yet the harsh words did not seem so as he said them. At the mention of the Veil, Lana stiffened sharply and Harry noted with pain that her eyes were quickly filling with tears. Harry knew that the news had finally sunk into her brain.

"Are you s-sure?" she asked and Harry winced. He had never heard her stutter before and pure pain saturated her tone. Dumbledore nodded gravely. When Lana began taking deep yet shaky breaths, Harry believed she was taking the silent misery approach, much like he was. But then the heart-wrenching scream tore from her mouth and she collapsed from her chair onto the floor. Before Harry could so much as twitch, his aunt was up and fleeing from the office, agonising sobs travelling back to him before the door clicked shut and silence reigned once more.

XXX

"Sirius, I am not wearing that," Lana said in a final tone. The pair were in Lana's room at Grimmauld Place (which she barely used, opting instead for Sirius') and her entire wardrobe was spread across the room. Her partner was holding up and extremely short dress that she would wear clubbing but not anywhere else – especially undercover in Death Eater territory. Sometimes she really despised the Order for giving her the hardest missions because of her high level auror status.

"Lana, it is sexy, eye-catching and will get you answers," he protested. She gave him an exasperated look but she knew he was right. That dress was the key to her mission – along with the model's hair that she'd nicked. Sirius had once again proven himself in her time of need.

"I just feel guilty for leaving you here again. And leaving Harry at Hogwarts." For once, she avoided eye contact with her lover, feeling ashamed of herself. A finger under her chin guided her head up to look into Sirius' worried grey orbs.

"Hey, you are doing a good thing here which I can't argue with. And Harry has a wide range of support in your absence."

"He can see into Voldemort's head! He has freaky visions of what a murderer does in his free time! Not many people can understand that." Sirius simply raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, realising that she couldn't understand what her nephew was going through either. She huffed but didn't say anything.

"As for me – I'm a big boy. I can handle your absence for a while, ok? And I'll be waiting for you when you come home, alright?" he asked, watching her carefully. She grimaced at the word 'home' in reference to Grimmauld Place which caused Sirius to smirk.

"I'll have to take you up on that," she warned before dragging him to the bed and giving him a fond farewell.

_You weren't waiting. And now I'm all alone._

***Clears throat awkwardly*. If I'm honest, I didn't know whether or not I was going to stick with JK Rowling's original killing of Sirius until a few weeks ago when my hand just started writing and this came out. So please don't hate me and I'll see you in three days for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	17. Seeing that which isn't there

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I feel the need to quickly defend myself before you read this chapter. The way Hermione came across was harsher than intended and just know that I still love the Hermione character, she just came out differently.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Lana.**

Hermione Granger entered the Burrow apprehensively. Her bushy hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her baggy jumper/skinny jeans/boots ensemble was all she had the energy for wearing. She dragged her Hogwarts trunk behind her into the kitchen where she was greeted with the sight of Harry at the kitchen table with Lana, Mrs Weasley cooking nearby.

"Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you!" the Weasley mother exclaimed, waving her wand at the food so that it began cooking itself and moving to engulf Hermione in a tight hug. She hugged back fiercely before Mrs Weasley relinquished her hold.

"Hello Harry, Lana," Hermione greeted, setting her trunk out of the way and sitting down opposite the aunt and nephew. Harry gave Hermione a welcoming smile before delving into the onion soup Mrs Weasley had provided. Lana did not look up from her analysis of the crooked kitchen table. Hermione frowned as she took in the female Potter. Lana's hair was lank and unkempt, her skin was too pale and her bones stuck out too much. Despite it being nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, Hermione was displeased to note that Lana was wearing pyjamas consisting of a ragged t-shirt that she highly suspected was Sirius' and baggy bottoms with various holes in. All in all, Lana Potter was a mess. Harry, noticing where Hermione's gaze was, shook his head.

"No thanks Molly. I think I'll just go to bed," Lana said in a dull voice when offered soup and rose from her seat. It seemed to take an age for her to cross the kitchen and for Hermione to hear the thuds of her footsteps on the stairs. When she was certain that Lana was out of hearing distance, she turned to Harry and Mrs Weasley.

"Well?" she asked expectantly and Harry sighed whilst Mrs Weasley planted a bowl of soup and some bread in front of her.

"She's not coping well with Sirius being gone. I heard her talking to herself when we got back to the Mansion for summer. When I listened, she kept saying his name like he was there but when I went in, there was no one there but her. She's been doing it a lot and she doesn't seem to notice. I'm really worried about her." And his tone proved it. Harry was clearly falling to pieces over the fact that his aunt was obviously hallucinating. Hermione reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on his, feeling deep sympathy for him. Ron and Ginny chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, both wearing grim expressions.

"She's talking to 'Sirius' again," Ginny stated sadly, making quotation marks around Sirius' name as she sat down next to Hermione. Ron took Lana's vacated seat and began inhaling the soup laid out by his mother. Hermione didn't even have the heart to tell him off for his grotesque table manners as she knew he was feeling the strain of Lana's apparent disengagement from reality. Harry's face changed to accommodate the fresh worry in his features and Ginny stared grimly down at her soup, not moving. Hermione watched them all and felt the sadness creep in but felt particular hurt for Harry. He had lost his parents and grown up with the Dursley's. He'd lost Sirius, first because he was on the run and then because he had died. And he was losing Lana. Hermione couldn't fathom what kind of pain Lana was going through but she found herself angry at Harry's aunt for being so selfish. But when she voiced this thought, Harry stood up so violently that his soup went all over the table and Hermione.

"She is NOT being selfish! She has every right to be this upset. Sirius is DEAD Hermione! He's dead, gone and if I'm not coping well with it, God only knows what my aunt is going through!" he exclaimed loudly before storming off out into the back garden. Everyone sat silently for ten seconds before Hermione shakily rose from her seat.

"I think I'll go and have a shower," she said quietly and left the room covered in onion soup, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

XXX

Lana entered her room numbly and sat on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her before leaning against the wall. Her eyes stared blankly at the desk on the other side of the room, wondering if she would ever feel properly again. The room was plain but she couldn't bring herself to care. Beige coloured walls with a worn white carpet accompanied a bed that was tucked in the corner with wrinkled blankets that she couldn't be bothered to fix and a lumpy pillow. The wonky desk held a quill, a bottle of ink and two piles of parchment: one used and one not. She sighed and rose woodenly from the bed, approaching the desk and sitting in the uncomfortable chair. She brought the quill towards her and dipped it in the ink, just as Sirius appeared beside her.

"How are you today?" he asked like a regular shrink. It wasn't anything like the real Sirius would have said and Lana was aware of that. Her mind was repressing her lover so much that the need to see him was overpowered by her need to forget that he was dead.

"I'm fine, Sirius. I'm just fine." They continued to exchange words yet Lana wasn't aware of her responses, nor his questions. She supposed it didn't matter. He was a figment of her imagination; therefore the conversations followed her numb brain.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I continue to write to you despite the fact that I will never send these letters, nor would you ever receive them if I did. You are somewhere that I cannot imagine, fathom or see. But I do see you. Well, I see a version of you that my imagination has deemed appropriate although I know that it does not come close to the real thing. I know that your hair is longer, your eyes are brighter and your grin is cheekier. I know that you speak differently and hold yourself like a pureblood does, despite your blatant disregard for anything that resembles or relates to your biological family. I know these things and yet I cannot create an image of you to satisfy my need to at least see you one last time – if only to say goodbye._

_Your biological family may mean squat to you, but your other family doesn't. I sometimes try to imagine what it would be like to see James again, along with Lily. But those imaginings have dwindled to nigh impossible and I fear that the same will happen to you. Then what will I do? Will I grow old with the knowledge that the ones I love most in the world are together, without me? Will I die alone? Will I continue dreaming of possibilities but not being able to see your face or James' or Lily's?_

_I can hear Harry yelling at Hermione for calling me selfish. Although I cannot bring forth any emotion in order to react to her statement, I do find myself wondering if she is right or if Harry is right. How would you judge it? I find myself inclined towards both sides. Hermione makes a good point regarding the fact that I am abandoning Harry to be with my miserable imagination and my numb body. But Harry is right too. I'm not dealing with your death well, at all. Does that give me the right to be selfish? Does that give me the right to claim I have no loved ones when clearly Harry and Remus and several other do love me as I once loved them? I find myself incapable of feeling at all, so I cannot feel love. My mind determines that I think I am unworthy of it and I would have to agree. I never said it to you after James and Lily died. Yes, you were sent to Azkaban, but even upon your return, I do believe that I never told you. I can't help but feel that I deserve to be punished for that. And I suppose I am being punished. I'm without you and James and Lily. And sanity. I can feel it slipping away every second. And I can't bring myself to be bothered by it. Maybe, with a lack of sane mind, comes a sweet release. If I lose my mental stability, maybe I can be welcomed into the confines of an accurate imagination and live under the delusion that things like Voldemort and death don't exist whilst I live happily with you. We could occasionally babysit my nephew, your godson, when James and Lily need some alone time. We could go to dinner with Remus and visit Hogwarts to reminisce. It sounds like a good place to be: one without malice and hate and pain, just a world that could slowly melt any chances of this horrific reality existing away._

_I pray one day to see that world. I only hope my prayer comes true._

XXX

Fred Weasley was not someone who tolerated misery. In his opinion, there was always a way to cheer someone up and he would work to find it. So, when his family accompanied by Harry, Hermione and Lana entered the shop he owned with his twin, George, he made it his goal to make the blank look on Lana's face disappear. Her entire appearance indicated her lack of care towards anything, although it was clear that his mother had at least attempted to make her presentable. The last that he had heard in a sharp letter from his mother forewarning the twins of Lana's state, she was wearing pyjamas and neglecting personal hygiene. Her hair, although obviously freshly washed, hung un-styled and neglected around her waist. Her face was paler than normal and she was too thin. His mother had clearly had a hand in her clothing too, as Fred highly suspected she would have turned up in her pyjamas had she the choice. The outfit consisted of loose jeans, flip flops and a purple t-shirt. Ginny, in a blatant attempt to at least gain some kind of reaction from Lana, was chattering away excitedly. Deciding it was time to intervene, Fred gestured to his twin and they approached Hermione who was admiring the Patented Day Dream Charms.

". . . that really is extraordinary magic," she was saying as the twins drew up behind her. Fred smirked.

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free," he stated cheerily. She turned around, accompanied by Harry. It was then that he noticed Hermione's impressive black eye and inquired about it.

"Your punching telescope," she answered bitterly. Fred felt sheepish and handed over the bruise remover, instructing her on how to use it effectively. Then he dragged Harry away, leaving Hermione gingerly dabbing her bruised face. As they navigated through the crowds, Fred worked up to his question.

"So, how's your aunt?" he finally asked and Harry sighed expectantly. Fred understood that he now foresaw when someone would ask that question.

"She's getting worse. I didn't think she'd deteriorate this fast. I figured that being around your family would help but it didn't. Now, she hardly strings more than two words together a day," Harry informed him morosely. Fred heard the anxiety in his voice and frowned.

"Can't you get her to talk to anyone?" he asked in a desperate attempt to find a solution. He wouldn't give up. Harry's aunt would smile before she left the shop, he was sure of it.

"The only person she talks to is in her head," Harry explained and Fred tilted his head to the side, mimicked by George.

"What?" George was the first to ask. Fred nodded in agreement with the question.

"She's been talking to 'Sirius." Fred noticed Harry's distinct use of quotation marks. "But he's not real. None of us can see him. She spends the majority of time in her room at the Burrow although I know she wants to go home. I won't let her though. She's my aunt and I'm keeping her there from now until she gets better, especially when I go back to Hogwarts." Harry's tone was firm and Fred admired him for it. The youngest Potter had lost Sirius too yet he was being selfless and helping Lana.

"You need to deal with your grief too," he pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Aunt Lana's put up with a lot from me and helped me every single second since she walked into my life. It's time I returned the favour."

"Yes, but remember that she's your guardian not the-."

"What do these do?" Harry asked abruptly and Fred almost groaned at the change in subject but let it slide. Maybe a distraction was what Harry needed at that moment. He let George entertain Harry on a tour whilst Fred went in search of Lana. He found her in a corner with Ginny hovering conspicuously nearby in an obvious attempt to watch her yet not smother her. Fred was certain that Lana noticed but she didn't seem to have the energy to protest. He approached her slowly with a wide grin. Without her usual high heels, he was above her height.

"Hey Lana," he greeted cheerfully. She didn't reply, continuing to stare at nothing in particular. Ginny was gesturing emphatically and he turned to look at her questioningly. She mouthed 'just back away' at him and he regretfully conceded, backing away and leaving Harry's aunt to whatever was going on in her head.

By the end of their visit, Fred concluded that the only things that would make Lana smile again were gone.

**I'm not really used to having characters this broken but I think it worked out ok. I still feel like you might all hate me about Hermione (and in the next chapter too, just a warning). But I'm not hating her, I love her to pieces. Anyway, I'll update in three days. Love Bianca :) x**


	18. Red Band

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I want to once again apologise for Hermione's behaviour. She is just really worried about Lana and Harry takes it the wrong way because of how worried he is about her too.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. But Lana is mine.**

Almost two months into term, Harry walked with Hermione and Ron towards Hogsmeade. The day was a cold one. Harry had insisted on making use of his first trip to the Wizarding village that year. Unfortunately, Hermione seemed determined to ruin his resolution against thinking about his aunt.

"Harry, have you written to Lana yet this year? I really think that she could benefit from hearing from you. Even if it's just a few words, it could make her feel loads better." His best girl friend continued to blabber on for the entire journey to Hogsmeade about Lana and how even four words could improve her mood, making Harry struggle hard against the urge to strangle her with the thick purple scarf around her neck. Ron too seemed to be nursing the need to slap Spellotape across her mouth. Instead, they both kept quiet and let Hermione speak, knowing that none of what she suggested would do anything to help Harry's aunt come out of her depression, yet Hermione needed to talk about it. A letter from Mrs Weasley had informed them of the Ministry insisting on Lana taking a long, paid holiday which she had apparently accepted without argument. That upset Harry marginally, as he knew that, had she not been in her condition, she would have fought against the suggestion. Then again, if she wasn't depressed, the Ministry would not have suggested that she take time off. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, Ron was practically dark purple with restraint and Hermione was yammering on and on whilst Harry felt like tearing his hair out. After a brief interlude with Mundungus Fletcher, they proceeded into the Three Broomsticks where Harry vented about the thief he'd attempted to strangle. Hermione went to get them drinks and, when she returned, she seemed desperate to distract him. Depressingly, this included more ideas on talking to Lana.

"HERMIONE!" Harry finally yelled, making Ron jump and slosh butterbeer down himself and Hermione to freeze whilst her glass approached her mouth. "Please just be quiet. I know you want to help, but it's not helping. None of these ideas are going to make her better and you know it. So, please, stop talking about it," he begged then turned back to his drink. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and moved the topic onwards, much to Harry's deep relief.

XXX

When Mr Weasley was attacked the previous year, Hermione had spent her Christmas in St Mungos with the Weasley's and Harry. She never believed that it would be repeated the next year but with much more fear, trepidation and anxiety. It was at breakfast on the day everyone would leave for the holidays when the letter arrived. It was addressed to Harry but once he'd read it, he handed it over to Ron and Hermione with a confused expression.

_Harry,_

_Your aunt has been admitted to St Mungos. I'll explain more when you get here. Someone will pick you up at Kings Cross._

_Mrs Weasley_

"I'm coming with you," Hermione insisted and immediately grabbed some clean parchment and a quill, scribbling an urgent and apologetic note to her parents. They would be disappointed but they were going skiing again and Hermione was apprehensive after the previous year.

"Hermione, you don't have to-." She held up a hand sharply, glaring at Harry.

"Yes, I do. You need support right now." Realising that her words made the situation extremely dire, she went to correct herself.

"I understand. Thank you, Hermione," Harry interrupted and she smiled thankfully, looking at Ron expectantly.

"I was spending Christmas with him anyway!" he protested before stuffing a large wad of bread in his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

When they arrived at King Cross, a frantic Harry had been escorted along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione to the magical hospital to be greeted by a fake beaming Mrs Weasley. She'd hugged each of them and tried to distract them but Harry had demanded to know what had happened to Lana, before even Hermione could cut in.

"Well, you're not allowed in to see her at the moment, Harry. So, how about we go back to the Burrow and I tell you there?" she offered and Hermione knew she was stalling. Perhaps the situation was rather dire. With everyone except Harry going quietly, they returned to the Burrow and Mrs Weasley fed them.

"Mrs Weasley, please tell me what is going on!" Harry finally pleaded after finishing two courses. Hermione watched silently as Mrs Weasley sat across from Harry, in between Hermione and Ginny.

"Your aunt has been deteriorating for a while, Harry. It reached the point where she would no longer leave her room and refused to eat anything to spend all her time with 'Sirius'." Again, quotation marks were placed around his name, Hermione noticed. "From the silence in her room, and I checked for a Silencing Charm, she hasn't been seeing him anymore. I, along with the Healers at St Mungos, believe that is where Lana broke down. Harry, your aunt is in hospital because she attempted suicide." The silence that greeted this statement pressed on Hermione like a ton of bricks. She looked at her best friend and saw his face twisted in agony. Ginny had begun shaking slightly although she didn't cry. Ron looked extremely ill whilst Hermione herself felt like melting into tears. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Hermione gained the attention of those at the table.

"Surely seeing Sirius is not that important," she stated slowly. Despite her hesitance, Harry's reaction was instantaneous. He leapt out of his chair and glared so harshly at Hermione that she shrunk back slightly.

"How can you be so insensitive?" he demanded loudly and Hermione cowered even more. She had not meant it to be offensive, she had been curious.

"Harry, I was simply curious-."

"You can't be CURIOUS about those kinds of things, Hermione! At least not that way! My aunt is in hospital because she is suicidal over the death of the love of her life and you want to know why she is depressed that she can't SEE him anymore!?" he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hermione moved to comfort him but he backed away and fled from the room. The silence left in his wake crushed Hermione like Hogwarts had collapsed onto her. Ginny's comforting hand on her arm brought her out of her stunned reverie.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day and Harry isn't completely in his right mind," she suggested and led the way to her bedroom. Hermione was still in shock from Harry's yelling and vowed to be more careful in her word choice in future.

XXX

Lana woke up with a feeling of grogginess and shooting pain in her arms. Somehow, she knew that she wasn't dead because it wouldn't have hurt so much if she was. Her eyes fluttered open and she winced at the bright white light that greeted her sore orbs. When she finally adjusted to the light, she looked around. She was in what was obviously a hospital ward but it was lavishly decorated with Christmas hangings and colours. _Merry Christmas_, she thought sarcastically, _you're still alive_. She looked down at herself and saw herself in the pale blue gown provided by St Mungos and a red band around her wrist as she lay on a comfortable white covered bed. Then she did a double take, eyes snapping back to her wrist. Over the heavy bandages covering both arms, there was a scarlet red band around her right wrist. She knew what red bands meant. Oh Merlin, she was on the St Mungos Psych Ward.

"Aunt Lana?" said a familiar voice. Her head slowly revolved to see Harry standing in the doorway cautiously. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, his round glasses were crooked and his emerald eyes held deep worry. His clothes were presentable though. Deciding that it was probably best to answer him, she cleared her throat.

"Hey Harry," she greeted, surprised at the gravelly tone of her voice. With a start, she realised she had felt emotion. Harry looked extremely, yet not completely, relieved as he walked towards her hesitantly and sat on the pathetic plastic orange chair at her bedside.

"H-how are you?" he asked shakily. Lana considered his question carefully. How was she? She was feeling emotion. She assumed that her deep neglect of anything resembling feeling over the last few months had made them come back tenfold when she could actually acknowledge them. She was confused: why was she alive? She was angry: again, why was she alive? She was hurt: she'd stopped seeing Sirius. She was upset: St Mungos thought she was crazy. She was uncomfortable: Harry was looking very concerned about her. She was pained: her wrists were caught between stinging, burning and itching.

"I'm alive." She went with the safest answer. "Why?" she blurted out without her permission. She watched as Harry's face drained of colour and he acquired a distressed look.

"Mrs Weasley said you cut your wrists . . . with a cursed knife. You're alive because she saved you and because you weren't meant to die," he said in what she supposed was meant to be a confident tone. She thought about his answer. It was a possibility, she supposed. But that didn't explain why she wasn't allowed to move on and be with Sirius. "Am I so bad to be around?" Harry asked and she realised that she'd spoken aloud. At the broken quality to his voice, she winced. And, like that, it came out.

"This was not about you. I just . . . I couldn't deal with it anymore, Harry. When Sirius was in Azkaban, I struggled but I got over it. This is different. He is gone for good and he's not coming back. When my mind stopped being able to conjure up at least a sliver of something resembling Sirius, I couldn't take it. That made it final. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I love your godfather so much that the thought of being without him terrifies me. I guess you could say I tried what I did because I was selfish and scared." Her confession left her breathless and Harry gobsmacked.

"Admittance is the first step to recovery," he answered simply. Lana attempted to smile but it didn't work. She had a long way to go before she was smiling again. She had even further to go before she stopped wanting to die to join Sirius. But she was starting on the journey, which was enough.

**I would say I hope you enjoyed that but that would be slightly morbid. So I'll just say that the next chapter holds a bit of a surprise. Love Bianca :) x**


	19. Interactions of the strange variety

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Here it is: another update! I don't have much else to say, really. Hope you are surprised by my surprise.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lana. Anything recognisable is JK Rowling's.**

Draco Malfoy walked down the corridors towards the Room of Requirement in a hurried yet hopefully not attention grabbing way. The Dark Lord grew impatient with as his numerous failed attempts at killing Albus Dumbledore increased. If Voldemort (he winced) found out that Potter was onto Draco, he would be skinned alive and eaten for dinner. He walked as discreetly as possible towards his destination in a desperate attempt to try and fix the broken Vanishing Cabinet that was fast becoming his last hope. Draco slipped into the Room of All Hidden Things and made sure it couldn't be opened by anyone else before heading along the now familiar route towards the strange cabinet. However, someone stopped him on his way there. Sitting in the middle of the narrow path created by towering piles of random objects was a woman. She had long black hair and was wearing a long sleeved white top with black jeans and white flats. He watched in shock and discomfort as her shoulders shook and the sound of sniffles reached his ears. She was seated directly in front of something he'd passed plenty of times but never really acknowledged: an intricately designed silver photo frame containing a picture that he'd never registered. But, standing there almost directly behind her, he paid attention to it. The picture had five people in it, all eighteen years old except for the woman who looked to be twenty. With a jolt, he realised that the woman holding the frame was the same as the one in the picture. The four others were male. One looked like Potter's double and Draco realised that it was James Potter. Another one was a wimpy looking creature that Draco recognised from serving at his Manor: Peter Pettigrew. The third man looked a lot healthier than he did in the current time: Remus Lupin. And the fourth one was someone Draco hated to recognise: Sirius Black. These realisations caused him to come to the conclusion that the woman in front of him was Lana Potter. He had heard that she had attempted suicide and had been locked up in St Mungos until her release three days prior. When she looked up at him, he became even more frozen than he had been. Her large hazel eyes were brimming with tears and her pale cheeks were streaked with them. She wore no make-up and it looked like she hadn't been eating enough.

"Hello Malfoy Junior," she greeted and Draco was shocked to hear that there was no malice in her voice at all, just a simple acknowledgment of his presence. He cleared his throat awkwardly as she stood up and approached him, holding out the picture. He didn't know what to do except for take it which he did. She appeared to be analysing him as she stood at eye level with him.

"What?" he demanded rudely. This caused her face to twitch and it was a while before he realised that it was probably the closest thing she got to a smile. She turned away and casually began looking around the various items stashed in the room over the generations.

"You know what I did, don't you?" she asked, gesturing to her wrists in case he hadn't processed what she'd said entirely. Draco nodded dumbly, wondering what the Hell was going on. "We do desperate things for the ones we love." Oh no. "We think that, because it's for them, it's ok. But it isn't." She was not doing this to him. "Fear and desperation make us do stupid things. When there is help available and we don't take it, the things become a higher level of stupid. Do you know what I'm talking about?" She glanced up from her examination of a diamond encrusted book to look at him. He gulped. "I'll take that as a yes. Then you know that what you're doing is endangering many more people than just your family. You may be a Slytherin Draco, but is your loyalty such that you would risk the lives of innocent children and young adults? I got lucky with my stupid act. I'm still here and trying to make amends. The question is: will you have that chance?" With that final question, she left him standing there frozen, still clutching the delicate frame in his hands. He looked down at the picture, at the laughing faces of carefree, innocent people and wondered what it was like. Then he remembered that they were in a war then too. He swallowed thickly as he realised that their happiness was still genuine, despite the situations in their lives. Shaking his head, he placed the frame on a nearby table and set off for the Vanishing Cabinet. It wouldn't mend itself.

XXX

Lana Potter scowled as she fought against a rather smelly Death Eater. Despite her attempt at getting Draco Malfoy to see his wrong actions, he had still proceeded to fix the Vanishing Cabinet and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, endangering the lives of many people who did not deserve it. But she fought for those innocent people with a vigour that had been lost since the year before. In the adrenaline fuelled fight and the blur of spells and curses, Lana began to really find herself again. Fighting was what she was good at, it was her job. It was how she saved people and captured those out to hurt others on the planet. As she stunned another Death Eater and dodged yet another Killing Curse, she felt satisfaction rise within her stronger than anything she'd felt over the year since Sirius had died. She felt confident, _cocky_ and it didn't bother her. She was _happy_ to be fighting and that made her smile smugly as she cast the Body-Bind Charm on a Death Eater to prevent him killing a smallish second year. She ran through the thick air that smelled of blood and death and ill-meaning and felt herself change. She felt the old Lana start to come back into play and her smirk, although not quite the same as it had been before, widened. She came up to a group of pyjama clad Hufflepuffs just as Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and a large crowd of Death Eaters ran past. Picturing her good old Hogwarts days, she aimed a hex at Snape and grinned maliciously when it sent him flying through the front doors. Malfoy Junior stopped briefly to look around for the culprit and did a double take upon seeing her. She raised her wand threateningly and he sprinted away as fast he could. Then Harry ran past, panting heavily.

"Where did they go?" he asked loudly and Lana gestured to the doors. He nodded, smiled slightly at her then ran off.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to help?" she demanded of the Hufflepuffs. They gaped at her and she rolled her eyes, running off into the gathering smoke.

XXX

Lana sat at the dining room table on the first night of the summer holidays with a small smile as she waited for her nephew and her dinner. She was wearing electric blue tracksuit bottoms with a white tank top and white flip flops – an outfit that had caused Harry to grin. We when she'd asked why he was grinning, he had replied with 'because Lana is coming back' and went to unpack. This had caused the small smile on her face that hadn't faded in the two hours they had been home. Although she was not fully recovered, and she doubted she ever would be, she was a lot better than she had been at Christmas. And she was going to return to work in the second week of the summer holidays, much to everyone's glee. Harry chose that moment to walk into the kitchen dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and no shoes. His hair was messier than normal, indicating that he'd taken a nap and his green eyes were eyeing the table sadly.

"Dinner!" said a squeaky voice and Lana very nearly laughed at the way her nephew's face brightened as he sat down. Steaming plates of creamy pasta and salmon were placed in front of the pair along with large goblets of pumpkin juice. As she hadn't been back to Potter Mansion since the summer before, the house elves had insisted on making her favourite dinner which Lana had gladly conceded to. Harry delved into the dinner with gusto and Lana mimicked in a slightly more demure manner (although not much), sipping her juice occasionally. When they were both finished, the house elves took the plates, which Lana insisted she and Harry would clean up later, and the pair waited for dessert. As Lana's favourite main course had been provided, it was Harry's choice for dessert and he had chosen the most luscious chocolate cake with fudge and brownie mix that Lana had ever had the pleasure of seeing in a recipe book. When it was placed in front of her, her mouth began watering and the intoxicating smell assaulted her nostrils. She got a generous forkful but didn't have a chance to eat it as the doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" she yelled before her house elves had the chance to think. Rising grudgingly from her seat and cursing her morals for not allowing her house elves to do everything, she made her way to the front door. If it was one of Harry's friends, she was going to have a cow for them interrupting that dessert. She flung the door open; grumbling to herself slightly but immediately became mum at the sight on the other side of the threshold. Grey-blue eyes, a tall figure, a hesitant look and white blonde hair greeted her wide eyed sight.

"I need your help," Draco Malfoy told her.

**It's a strange surprise. And I'll admit, I didn't really plan on writing it until about chapter sixteen then the idea slapped me in the face. Anyway, this is the result and I hope you enjoyed it (I can safely say that now). I'll have a question for you in the next chapter too, so be ready! Love Bianca :) x**


	20. Speechless

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Right, your question awaits at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I don't even remotely resemble JK Rowling. I don't own anything recognisable. But Lana is mine along with some area of the plot.**

Harry sat rather angrily in the lavish living room of Potter Mansion. Decorated, typically, in red and gold with a large fireplace and plush sofas, Harry knew that Draco Malfoy was extremely uncomfortable. Lana had left the pair of them alone as she ran to do Merlin knew what after Malfoy had informed them why he was there.

"Do you really expect us to believe that you abandoned your family and the dark side?" Harry asked suddenly. The blonde looked even more awkward at the question.

"Listen, Potter, I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here to talk to your aunt. Yes, I left my family. Yes, I left the dark side. And all because your aunt broke through my skull and discovered a conscience. She is the one that brought me here and I don't have to justify myself to the likes of you." Harry was left slightly stunned. Besides the time at the end of third year, when had Aunt Lana and Malfoy ever spoken?

"When did you talk to her?" he asked curiously. Malfoy looked a little taken aback at his simple question but seemed to shake it off.

"She was in the Room of Requirement three days after she was released from the loony bin," he sneered and Harry leapt up.

"Now, now, I recall telling you two to play nice. And, if you want my help so desperately, you'll stop referring to that ward as the 'loony bin'," Lana warned as re-entered the room. Accompanying her were Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur. Formal introductions were given then everyone sat down.

"Please tell us why you are here, Mr Malfoy," Remus started and Malfoy looked slightly uncertain. To Harry's utter shock, he looked at Lana for reassurance and she gave him a small nod of encouragement. That had to have been the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Tell them what you told me, Draco," Lana urged and Harry gaped. This was insane. Malfoy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"In the summer before sixth year, the Dark Lord charged me with the task of killing Albus Dumbledore because of my father's disgrace in the Department of Mysteries." Harry noticed Lana distinctly freeze. "Throughout my sixth year, I made various failing attempts and noticed that my heart wasn't completely in it. He had threatened my family and I knew he would kill me and them if I failed so I doubled my efforts for them. They aren't good people but I didn't want them to suffer for my mistakes." Harry couldn't help but think that Malfoy had suffered because of his family's mistakes. "Around five months ago, I was once again making my way to trying to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. On my way through the objects, I came across someone crying over a picture. I had glanced at it before but it had never really registered until the moment I was right behind her. It had five people in it: James Potter, Lana Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black." Lana let out a low whimper and Remus immediately put a hand on her arm to calm her. Malfoy glanced at her hesitantly and she simply gestured for him to continue. "I noticed that it was Lana Potter right in front of me and we talked." He repeated a conversation that shocked Harry even more. He had never imagined that Lana would be able to understand what Malfoy had gone through but apparently she had. "I didn't acknowledge it then but she had brought up something within me. On the night I let the Death Eater's into the school, I realised that I had a conscience. So I waited after I had fled until I was able to escape then I ran from my Manor, apparating to outside the wards surrounding this place. Now, here I am." Silence reigned over the room after Malfoy finished his story.

"Why did you come here?" Tonks asked after several long minutes.

"I was hoping that Lana could help me."

"Why would she help you?" Harry found himself demanding. Lana made a reproachful noise directed at him but he ignored his aunt.

"I told him that ignoring help when it was offered was what made certain things even more stupid. He obviously took my implied help," she answered for the blonde. Harry felt like he had hit a dead end. He had no arguments left, much to his annoyance.

"And what do you want us, for we are now involved, to do?" Remus asked in full business mode. Malfoy looked slightly helpless, which was very strange for Harry to see.

"We take him in, we protect him and he becomes a part of us. In exchange, he tells us everything he knows about Voldemort and his plans," Lana said as though it were obvious.

"You want to TAKE HIM IN!?" Harry yelled, standing up quickly. Lana looked unfazed by his anger, simply looking him in the eye sternly.

"What do you suggest we do with him, Harry? We can't throw him out – he came to us for help. And we help those in need."

"This could all be a set up!"

"Then get the Veritaserum out."

"There is an antidote against Veritaserum."

"There is also a way to tell if one has taken said antidote. Harry, two people in this room are aurors. One is a curse breaker for Gringotts. Another is an ex-TriWizard contestant whilst you are a winner. Mr Weasley has raised seven children so he knows all the ins and outs of lying and trickery. And Remus, well, he is a Marauder. I need not say anything else." Harry gaped wordlessly at his aunt. She was good. Remus produced a vial of clear liquid and poured a couple of drops into a goblet of pumpkin juice, handing it to Malfoy who drank instantly. After several minutes to make sure it had kicked in, the questioning began.

"What is your name?" Remus asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What is your purpose here?"

"I came for help in escaping the Dark Lord."

"Why did you come here?"

"I believed Lana Potter would help me."

"What are your intentions?"

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix and seek forgiveness for my past actions." Hearing those words from Draco Malfoy's mouth was mildly alarming but Harry did relax every-so-slightly. Lana beamed.

"Well then, I think we have our answers. Now, it is late and I'm about to pass out. I'll bring Draco and Harry over to the Burrow tomorrow to inform everyone else of what's happening."

"And of course, 'e must come to ze wedding," Fleur added and everyone stared at her, even Lana. Malfoy was the first to crack.

"What?" he asked in a bewildered tone that lacked his normal venom. Fleur looked amused.

"You must attend. It ees bad manners to leave you out when you have tried so 'ard to join us. You will come to ze wedding, no complaints." Her French accent seemed to emphasise her insistence. Malfoy only nodded weakly. Satisfied, Fleur led her soon-to-be-husband out of the room, closely followed by Mr Weasley, Remus and Tonks. Lana smirked.

"I hope you have dress robes," she said to Malfoy. "Oh, that reminds me. Harry, I got you new robes. They're in your room. They're a size bigger than normal because of the arrangement for the wedding." Harry was pleased to note that, although she may have adjusted to Malfoy's presence more than anyone else, she still wasn't revealing every detail, including the Polyjuice Potion for the wedding.

"Thanks Aunt Lana. I'm going to bed," he said cheerfully and departed the room, excited about finding out his friends' reactions to Malfoy the next day.

XXX

"Your aunt is out of her bloody mind," Ron insisted as Hermione and Harry sat down next to him. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Honestly Ron, if she trusts him then we have good reason to believe he's telling the truth."

"Oh, I believe he's telling the truth. I do not believe that Lana invited him to live with her and Harry then Fleur invited him to the bloody wedding." Harry laughed in agreement. It was the day after Malfoy had shown up at Potter Mansion and reactions had been mixed upon their arrival at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley, natural born mother that she was, immediately started feeding him and insisted that he was far too pale and skinny. Ron, obviously, had not trusted the Malfoy a single bit but had accepted the fact that he was telling the truth. He had insisted that he was not going near Malfoy and had stuck by his promise. Hermione had slight issues with the fact that he was around given their rather rocky history but had accepted his presence on the basis that Lana would not be stupid enough to take in a real Death Eater. Ginny had blown her top and it had taken Harry's coaxing, a well placed Body-Bind Jinx from Lana and a long lecture from Mrs Weasley to get the youngest of the Weasleys to even stop hexing Malfoy. Fred and George had fed him some Puking Pastilles then happily clapped him on the back and given him an un-spiked butterbeer when he laughed at the prank. That had surprised Harry a lot. The laugh had been slightly forced but nevertheless, Malfoy had taken it in stride. The rest of the family and the Order were still cautious around him but daren't speak out for fear of Lana's wrath. It seemed that Malfoy was all too ready to stay out of everyone's way so locked himself in the attic with the ghoul, much to Lana's disdain.

"At least he's locked himself away," Harry pointed out. Hermione glowered at him as Ron smiled slightly.

"Harry, how is Malfoy meant to open up to us and trust us if he locks himself away. If everyone stopped throwing waves of hostility at him then maybe things would be a lot easier. We only know the Malfoy controlled by his father. There is another level to that boy." Hermione departed after saying those words, leaving Ron and Harry slightly speechless.

XXX

Hermione got into the attic with the simple use of _Alohomora_.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked grimly as he sat on the opposite end of the attic from the gruesome ghoul in pyjamas. Hermione carefully navigated her way around the creature and sat down next to Malfoy. His blonde hair was unkempt and there were purple shadows under his eyes. Hermione had thought that the point of him coming for help was to get him away from the dark side and to make him look healthier. The latter obviously hadn't been working.

"I brought you food that isn't laced with poison, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products or Veritaserum," she stated and handed over the food expectantly. He gave it a dull look, glanced at her briefly then went back to staring out of the window.

"No one trusts me."

"You don't trust us."

"It's not easy when people glare at you every time you leave the attic," he pointed out and Hermione sighed.

"Lana trusts you."

"No, Lana puts up with me because she can almost relate to why I did what I did. But I can't really feel thankful that a delusional auror has faith in me." A sharp _smack_ echoed through the room as Hermione slapped his cheek. Hard.

"She is not delusional! She is grieving and she's in a lot better condition than you are! She locked herself in her room because she was hurting and you lock yourself up here because you can't deal with petty looks? How pathetic are you, Draco Malfoy? You tormented most of the younger people down there for _years_. Did you see us locking ourselves away? No! You look so weak and deceitful cowering up here and hiding from the rest of the household. You are pathetic, Malfoy." With that said, Hermione left the attic angrily, leaving behind a speechless person for the second time that day.

**So, here's the question: do you want that little moment with Hermione and Draco to be nothing? I have written the following chapters in a way that can be interpreted as slight romantic interest or just friends. Please let me know: should Draco and Hermione end up together or should I stick to JK Rowling's plan and have her with Ron. I know which I'd prefer but you tell me what you think. See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	21. Wedding Bells and Frightened Calls

**Chapter Twenty**

**Ok, I've made my decision! But I'm not telling you what it is.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter universe but Lana is all mine along with some little areas of the plot.**

Lana was thrilled that Draco left the attic the day after he'd locked himself up there. She highly suspected Hermione had had something to do with it, given the annoyed glances that Draco kept throwing the young Gryffindor. This only made her smirk. He even went so far as to stay out for Harry's birthday although the morbid news that Remus brought did nothing for his pale complexion. After that, the party air was slightly ruined but Lana took some pleasure in handing over one of her gifts to her nephew. When he opened the wrapping paper and two books fell out, the look of horror on his face almost made Lana giggle.

"They're your parents' diaries from the year you were born," she told him and his expression morphed to soft happiness.

"Thank you," he whispered and hugged her tightly. The night continued after a tense visit from the Minister for Magic until everyone dispersed for either home or their rooms at the Burrow. Lana waited patiently for the tell tale sound of Hermione sneaking up to see them and she wasn't disappointed. She snuck up the extra level to Ron's room that he was sharing with Harry and almost cursed herself when she stepped on a creaky stair.

"Probably just Charlie, now mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," she heard Ron say and Lana smirked before waltzing into the room. The three occupants had all attempted to either hide or feign sleep but even the most dense three year old could have figured out that it hadn't worked.

"Guess again, Ronald," Lana said as she sat on the floor next to Hermione. "Relax, I come bearing gifts," she told them and presented the small bag to them all. Only the witch on her left seemed to understand as Ron and Harry's expressions remained blank. Lana stretched her arm out quickly to pick the bag back up and winced as pain shot through her wounds. The three teenagers looked at her worriedly but she shrugged them off. It was her fault that the wounds hurt; she had used a cursed knife after all. And the pain served as a much needed reminder that she was meant to be there, helping them instead of watching from very, very far away. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out the first wrapped item.

"Why are they wrapped?" Ron asked and she smirked.

"I just couldn't resist. And it's for Harry anyway. I just couldn't give it to him in front of Molly," she said with a shrug. Harry took the gift and unwrapped it as noiselessly as possible. "Oh please, you did cast _Muffliato _on the door, right?"

"Then how did you hear us?"

"I went to school with Severus. Trust me, I can counter that charm." Hermione looked slightly worried but turned her attention back to Harry who was looking very confused.

"Um, Aunt Lana, what is this?" he asked, holding up the thick red book.

"That, my dear nephew, is a detailed account of what it is like to live on the run. In there, you will find information on protective enchantments that Hermione may not know although it's unlikely, food you can procure from forests that won't kill you, remote locations where you're likely not to be found yet are safe to be, ways to get what you need without risking your life and what to do when you need information. After Voldemort's followers tried to kill me, I had to go on the run for a long while before settling down once more. That right there is everything that happened to me. I also took the liberty of adding a contents page so Hermione wouldn't do her nut," she answered. Harry gaped at her, Hermione looked thrilled and Ron looked gobsmacked.

"Thank you so much," her nephew said and gave her a hug larger than before. She grinned and pulled away feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"There's more. Feel free to look," she offered, gesturing to the velvet bag in front of them. Hermione reacted the fastest and pulled out another bag from within it. It was larger than the one it had been in (amazing Harry and Ron) and was made of sturdy looking leather.

"What is it?"

"You lot have no sense of investigation. Merlin knows what you'll do without me on this journey. Open it, Hermione." Lana rolled her eyes exasperatedly as Hermione pulled the top of the bag open and gasped.

"This is-."

"_Emergency_ supplies. These are not to be used unless you are in dire need of them," Lana warned and they nodded.

"What's in there, Hermione?" Ron asked quickly as Hermione rifled through the contents.

"There are healing solutions for broken bones, internal bleeding, torn ligaments, blunt weapon injuries and headaches. There's also sleeping droughts, large quantities of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, Polyjuice Potion and . . . spells for hairdressing?" Hermione looked at Lana questioningly.

"You know what Harry and Ron's hair is like!" she cried defensively. Hermione shrugged and placed the bag down.

"Thank you so much, Lana. This means a lot," she said honestly.

"Yes, just make me proud out there. And don't die." They all nodded and Lana rose. When she was at the door, she turned around once more. "This is the last thing." She withdrew the final item from the bag and threw it in front of the teenagers. Ron got there first that time and let out a loud noise of shock when he saw the contents.

"How much money is in here?" he asked in a squeaky voice. Harry swiped the money and his eyes boggled.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous for you to visit Gringotts now. So I withdrew that from my vault. Use it wisely," she warned then left.

XXX

Lana adjusted her dress with a frown. Fleur had begged and pleaded for her to wear red but Lana downright refused. Instead, she'd chosen a silvery blue dress with an extremely thin halter neck that sort of fell across her chest and clung to her torso. It barely flared out and reached the floor. The entire thing was made of slightly shiny/sparkling material and it wasn't until it had fully been put on her did she realise that it resembled Sirius' eyes. After an argument with Harry, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, a furious Fleur and a desperate Ginny, she'd conceded to wearing it and not running out to buy another one. She had pale blue sparkly heels on her feet and a matching clutch bag that held her wand and perfume. Her black hair was piled elegantly on top of her head with a few curly tendrils around her face and over her neck. Silvery eye shadow with a thin line of black eyeliner over the top highlighted her eyes and she had pale pink lipstick on (blankly refusing red again). Sighing grudgingly, she left the room and walked straight into a dashing looking Draco. He gestured for her to go first.

"So, are you looking forward to this?" she asked teasingly over her shoulder.

"No," he told her grumpily. Lana rolled her eyes at the young man and continued walking until they reached the yard. She reached the enormous white marquee as Remus and Tonks got there and Harry came out looking like the average Weasley.

"I cannot thank you enough for getting me bigger dress robes," her nephew told her and she grinned.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, where's your gorgeous girlfriend?" she asked jokingly and had the glee of seeing her nephew blush.

"Ginny's with Fleur." Lana decided to tease a little more and shared a raised eyebrow with Remus.

"Ginny? No, I was talking about Hermione," she said airily. This was met with strange choking noises from Harry, Ron and, surprisingly, Draco. She made a noise of amusement.

"W-w-well, t-that's n-not-."

"Harry, relax, I was joking. Although, now that I notice it: you just said Ginny was your girlfriend." This caused Harry to blush so deeply that Lana almost believed him to be a genuine Weasley. "Alright, I'll stop now. Go and give this pair a seat whilst Ronald finds me and Draco ours." And Harry led Remus (who was miserable looking) and Tonks into the tent. Ron gestured for the pair to follow.

"Here you are," he said and a cheerful Lana noted that they were in the second row.

"Ah, very nice. Oh dear, it looks like your Aunt Muriel just arrived. Bloody hell, is that Hermione?" Lana asked, eyeing the approaching girl with raised eyebrows. Her hair had been ladled with Sleakeasy's and her dress was a soft lilac colour and reached her knees. Surprisingly, she was wearing heels. Ron's jaw fell open.

"Wow," he breathed. Draco let out a scoffing noise that both ignored.

"Go over there Ronald and give her a compliment. She's just spoken to your Aunt Muriel - Merlin knows she'll need it."

"She'll need the firewhiskey after speaking to Muriel," Fred commented as he walked past. Ron followed his brother, leaving Lana and Draco alone.

"Ok, what gives?" she finally asked. Draco looked up in surprise.

"What are you on about now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Lana came right out and asked. Draco looked beyond shocked.

"Of course not!" he cried in an offended tone. "She's just a filthy-."

"Do not, under any circumstances, finish that sentence Draco Malfoy," she warned threateningly and he gulped.

"No, I don't fancy Granger."

"Is there someone else?"

"No, Lana."

"Someone as dashing as you has to have someone. Even Harry has a sort-of girlfriend at this point and my nephew isn't the most socially adept person." Lana was enjoying herself thoroughly. She hadn't really had the chance to talk to Draco much and the banter was making her relax.

"No." His blunt answers were the key, Lana reasoned.

"You do fancy her."

"No, I don't."

"Draco, don't lie to me. You fancy Hermione."

"Lana, this is ridiculous."

"No, it's not. It's ok if you do fancy her, you know that right? It's not wrong to like her. Harry and Ron might kill you, especially because of Ron's little crush but I'm sure that will blow over. Anyhow-."

"She's not bad, alright?" Draco finally interrupted and Lana smirked.

"Well, it looks like we're getting somewhere." With that, Lana turned around, ready for the ceremony.

XXX

Lana had finished dancing with a perverted cousin of Fleur's and was crossing to the bar to get a refill when the elegant lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley's normally reassuring voice was the one that came out of the mouth.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"Shit," Lana hissed before whipping out her wand, dropping her clutch and threw herself into the panicking crowd. She spotted Hermione and Harry frantically searching for Ron who was nearby fighting a Death Eater. She grabbed Ron and pushed him in the direction of her nephew before taking over his fight.

"Potter," the masked figure snarled.

"Hello," she greeted before stunning him and turning to a more exciting opponent. Remus was nearby and struggling slightly. She hexed the Death Eater before throwing herself out of the way of the Killing Curse. "Are you happy I'm not joining you!?" she yelled at the sky and stunned another Death Eater.

"LANA!" a petrified voice cried and she whirled to see Draco being dragged away.

"NO!" she shrieked like it was Harry. She ran after them, hiking her dress up with one hand as she ran but they disapparated and she swore before preparing to follow.

"Lana, you can't!" Remus told her breathlessly. She got ready to yell. "He's gone, Lana. We need you here." Her attention turned to the fight and she nodded, returning with full force.

"Sectumsempra!" she heard Snape's voice yell. She watched in horror as the spell collided with the side of George's ear and blood immediately began pouring out. Instantly, she threw hex after jinx after curse at her old classmate who countered but not easily. He looked horror struck as Lana fired everything she knew at him in pure rage. Eventually, he apparated, leaving a fuming Lana behind. Turning, she saw that the Death Eaters had dispersed and sprinted over to George. Mrs Weasley was already there and Lana helped by levitating him into the house, praying to God that her nephew was alive and ok.

**I don't know if you can guess by this chapter who I chose but oh well. There's not going to be a huge build up or anything but it'll become obvious in about 2 chapters. Love Bianca :) x**


	22. Let's talk Siriusly

**Chapter Twenty One**

**In this chapter, you finally find out how Sirius and Lana get together! Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for all their reviews, alerts and favourites, it means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter Universe but some little aspects of the plot are mine and Lana is all me – you can't have her.**

"Where is it? Where is it? Where the bloody hell is it!?" Lana hissed angrily as she threw what remained of the contents of her room all over the place. After two months of evading Death Eaters and living by herself in Potter Mansion, she had given up and decided to move in with the Weasley's. She didn't care if it was cramped, she couldn't keep living by herself or she would end up in St Mungo's again. Her suitcases were mainly packed but she couldn't find the last item and it was driving her nuts. "Yes!" she cried triumphantly, holding up the small, square mirror. She put it in her purple suitcase, zipped it up with difficulty and apparated to the Burrow.

"Who is it?" Molly's shaky voice asked when Lana knocked.

"Lana Potter."

"What was your nickname for your brother in Hogwarts?"

"Jay-jay. What did you give me every day during my depression?"

"Onion soup." And the door opened, revealing a harassed looking Molly Weasley. The two women shared a hug before Lana was ushered inside. The house was comfortably messy and Lana smiled at the cosy home. Molly bustled through, her thick red hair frizzy with stress and her hands trembling slightly.

"Please let me help, Molly. You don't need extra strain," Lana pleaded, setting her cases in the living room. Molly shook her head adamantly.

"Cooking helps me relax," she insisted, stirring some mashed potatoes. Lana didn't argue but set about cleaning up dishes manually to relieve her stress. Fred and George walked in discussing something rapidly. They weren't allowed to go to work, just like anyone else loyal to the good side, so they were driving everyone except Lana crazy who drank in the good reminder of those she'd lost.

"And what are you two planning this time?" she asked teasingly as it appeared their conversation took a turn. Fred looked adamantly against something whereas George looked very in favour of whatever it was. Both looked at Lana in perfect synch which caused her to smirk.

"_We_ aren't planning anything. George her has a stupid idea but we're not doing it." She had never really seen the twins fight over something. They were like James and Sirius in that way – and the only thing those two had ever really fought over was Sirius snogging Lana in public. Land swallowed thickly at that thought.

"It could work," George argued stubbornly. Lana shook her head in amusement.

"Why don't you ask for a third opinion?"

"Whatever it is, it better have nothing to do with any member of the family," Molly warned before stomping off to do some laundry. Lana raised an eyebrow expectantly when the woman had departed.

"Fred thinks it's a bad idea to ask you to talk about James and Sirius." Fred looked completely stunned at what his twin had said as Lana felt herself pale slightly.

"Of course it's a bad idea! You obviously didn't see her in the shop last year!" Fred protested as Lana swallowed again. As the twins continued to yell at each other, Lana let her eyes travel to the rickety ceiling. She begged for a sign on which way to go and she almost jumped upon hearing Ginny's door slam. A cloud of dust drifted down from the ceiling, staying together miraculously, and went specifically in George's direction. She mouthed 'thank you' at the ceiling before turning back to the still arguing men in front of her. They were like children, amusingly.

"What did you want to know?" she asked, effectively silencing them both. George looked victorious as Fred looked gobsmacked.

"You . . . you want to talk about Sirius and James?" he asked in a choked voice. Lana nodded once.

"I think it would be good for me."

"But-but . . . why?" Fred seemed completely bewildered about her reasoning.

"I haven't spoken about them in so long. This will help, I'm sure of it." Eventually, Fred shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table with George mimicking his actions. Lana grabbed a strong cup of coffee (not being allowed firewhiskey on strict instructions from her beloved nephew . . . and everyone else) then sat down too. "So, what did you want to know?" she repeated, sipping the coffee slowly. Fred and George shared an identical look that indicated a silent conversation before turning back to a curious Lana.

"How did you first meet the Marauders?"

"I thought this conversation was about James and Sirius." Lana raised a sceptical eyebrow at the pair who suddenly looked sheepish.

"Call us curious."

"I'll call you nosy." She gave a small smirk before nodding. Slowly, she told the same story she'd told Hermione all those years ago. But this time she didn't leave out the names and described everything in detail. Fred and George found Sirius' insult to Snape one of the most amusing things in the story which caused Lana to roll her eyes affectionately. She told various stories that the twins wanted to here. Then came a request that caused trepidation.

"So, after all of that: how did you and Sirius get together?" Fred asked in what Lana recognised as a cautious voice. She froze, mind spinning with the recollection. She began raising her head to look at the ceiling before realising she had to make that decision on her own.

"Sirius and I always flirted – it was normal behaviour for us. James never really liked it but I'm the older sibling – what did I care? I did like him a lot but it wasn't until New Years of my seventh year that it finally happened. And the sneaky bugger beat me to it."

_*Flashback*_

"_No, Mel, I will not be kissing anyone at midnight. It is so cliché," seventeen year old Lana told one of her closest friends. There was a raging party already in full swing for the Gryffindors. Not one to be anti-social, Lana had gotten dressed up to attend but refused to kiss anyone._

"_Why not?" her friend whined. Mel was dressed a dark pink strapless dress that poofed out at the waist in a tutu style. She had tall platforms on her feet the colour of the midnight sky and her big blue eyes were highlighted with sparkly gold eyeliner. _

"_It's cliché!" Lana repeated, swigging her butterbeer. Her long, tanned legs were on full display in the electric blue dress she'd chosen with one shoulder and a flowing, chiffon sleeve. Her shoes were even higher than Mel's and were a sparkly silver. Her long black hair had been left down and curly with her hazel eyes outlined carefully in blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. _

"_You mean that you won't kiss anyone besides a certain best friend of your brother?" Mel asked rhetorically then skulked off to flirt. Lana smirked and finished off her butterbeer._

"_Someone as pretty as you should not be standing here unoccupied," said a low, sultry voice in her ear. Instantly knowing who it was because of the searing heat that shot through her, Lana turned round with a slightly seductive smile for her favourite Marauder._

"_Hey Sirius," she greeted, carefully keeping her eyes away from his lips. He was dressed very sexily in a black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and showed off his broad beater muscles. Dark blue denim jeans rested low on his hips and Lana restrained herself from looping her fingers into the waistline. Her shoes being so tall, she was actually the same size as Sirius and she relished in the opportunity to look into his beautiful grey-blue orbs._

"_Dance?" he asked carefully and Lana nodded, perhaps too eagerly. Sirius led her carefully to the dance floor as a stupidly fast song came on. Lana didn't need to draw on her courage, it was already there and she used it well. Turning so that her back was against Sirius' chest and his arms were around her stomach, she began moving to the music. A beat later, Sirius mimicked her and soon, they were moving together. Lana's hands reached up behind her to hold onto Sirius' neck as his face moved to nuzzle into the side of her throat. Both were sweating slightly as they danced, the body heat from the rest of Gryffindor House rendering the fireplace unnecessary. When a slow song came on, Sirius turned her around so that they were face to face and placed his hands on her hips. Her arms once again wound around his neck and she pulled herself as close as possible. The feelings coursing through her were unlike anything she had ever felt and it exhilarated her beyond belief. She looked directly into Sirius' eyes and was lost for a while, just swimming in the warm pools of silver. _

"_TEN!" everyone shouted, bringing the pair out of their own little world. The countdown to New Year had begun. Even the portraits were joining in._

"_Nine," Sirius whispered directly into her ear. Lana felt a pleasant shiver down her spine._

"_Eight," Lana said softly, trying very hard not to nibble his earlobe._

"_Seven."_

"_Six."_

"_Five."_

"_Four."_

"_Three."_

"_Two." Both looked up at each other._

"_ONE!" everyone except them yelled. Sirius leant down painfully slowly as everyone shared passionate, friendly or disgusting kisses around them. Lana felt her heart race ridiculously fast, eager for the feeling that was approaching. When Sirius' lips met hers, an explosion took place inside her chest. Pleasant flames lit up her heart and she tightened her grip around his neck. His hands, very daringly in Lana's opinion, slid from her hips to her bum but she didn't care. She willingly opened her mouth as Sirius probed her lips with his delectable tongue and she moaned as both of their tongues tangled together, her hands fisting in his hair._

"_Cliché my arse!" Mel's drunken voice yelled but both ignored it as they snogged their way into the New Year._

"_Lana Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" She had to giggle at the way he said such a normal statement in a voice that showed he was so sure of himself._

"_Maybe." Sirius gave an annoyed growl and nibbled her earlobe, almost causing her knees to give out. Were it not for his arms around her body, she would have ended up on the floor. "Yes," she whispered eagerly and joined their lips together once more._

"_End Flashback*_

Lana had tears in her eyes by the end of her story and Fred and George were both gaping unattractively at her.

"I'm fine, I promise," she assured them. "I think that's enough for now." Both nodded and the three went on their separate ways. When Lana reached a large oak tree outside, she looked at the sky sadly. "I miss you Scorch," she whispered, smiling slightly as the sun seemed to get brighter with meaning. She laughed weakly before returning to the house, looking once more up at the sky in acceptance.

**I'll see you in three days for an update! Love Bianca :) x**


	23. Relocation and Reunion

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**I just want to point out that I do twist some facts in this story. I know that Fred and George didn't both do Potterwatch but hey ho.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. I do own Lana though and some excerpts within chapters.**

Lana had discovered that there wasn't enough room for her at the Burrow. Even with Fred and George disappearing regularly to do 'Potterwatch' (without their mother knowing of course), it was just too cramped with almost every Weasley child and Mr and Mrs Weasley living there. And Lana, despite how grateful she was to them for letting her stay, needed space. Returning to the mansion was not an option as she couldn't be alone and she sure as hell wasn't going to Aunt Muriel's. When asked why, it had been Fred and George who answered.

"Our dear Aunt Muriel . . ."

"Charmer that she is . . ."

"Thinks that Lana is too tarty . . ."

"And dresses like a promiscuous teenage girl." Molly hadn't argued after that although it wasn't until several days after her crowding concerns that a solution was presented.

"Bill and Fleur have a room you can use. It has a view of the ocean, considerable floor space and plenty of room for your clothes." Lana bit back something resembling a laugh.

"Molly you had me at 'Bill and Fleur have a room'. You don't need to sell me on it," she assured the Weasley matriarch. Molly smiled in reply.

"Do you need help packing?" she asked in her eager motherly tone and Lana shook her head in slight amusement.

"No thank you, but it's nice to know that you are so excited to be rid of me," she said in a voice that almost hinted at humour. Molly gave a pleased smile at her attempt of joking before shaking her head anxiously.

"I just want you to be comfortable Lana. And Shell Cottage will be a much better place for you – away from all the hustle and bustle. I know it hasn't been possible in a long time, but please try and relax. With Bill and Fleur, you will be able to have some alone time but there's also company whenever you need it – just how you like it." Lana was pleased that Molly hadn't said 'James would have wanted this' or 'Sirius would want you to' because it really irritated her when people did that. Nobody, not even Lana herself, knew how Sirius and James would have reacted to Lana's behaviour. Instead of dwelling on that, she hugged Molly with tears filling her hazel eyes.

"Thank you so much – for everything," she whispered emotionally. Molly patted her back soothingly before pulling away with tears in her own eyes. Lana smiled slightly before going upstairs and using magic to quickly pack her stuff. Just like when she'd first packed to move into the Burrow, the last thing to go into the case was the mirror she had used to contact Sirius. She knew that, along with the one that connected to hers, Sirius also had one that connected to a mirror in Harry's possession. Sighing quietly, she looked around the room she had gone crazy in. With a final glance at the rickety desk on which she'd written so many things, Lana used her wand to levitate her cases out of her room. She shared a quick goodbye with everyone because she was slightly uncomfortable before walking to the edge of the wards and disapparating, case in tow.

XXX

"Lana!" Fleur cried in utter relief, ushering the out of breath woman into her adorable cottage. "You look exhausted."

"I've been out of commission for a while and your wards extend all the way to the bloody beach. Climbing that hill was a bitch," Lana complained as she sipped the water Fleur had given her.

"Lana, zis language ees not appropriate!" the French woman scolded as an amused Bill waltzed in. As always, his appearance made Lana give a small smirk. It always amazed her how he got away with the long red hair and the fang earring. And the scars that most would shudder at just made him look more dangerous. As per usual, he was grinning jokingly.

"Many things have come out of her mouth that are worse than that, Fleur," he reminded his wife.

"No swearing in ze 'ouse unless eet is necessary!" Fleur exclaimed although the slight upturn of her lips gave her amusement away.

"I'll show your room before Fleur starts ranting like my mother," Bill said humorously and Lana rose from the couch quickly.

"I do not rant like your mother!" Fleur exclaimed as the pair left the room. Lana coughed to hide what might have been a laugh and Bill didn't even bother. Lana already loved Shell Cottage.

XXX

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lana," Fleur repeated for the fourth time. Through an extraordinarily stupid idea presented by Bill, Lana had been coaxed into learning French. She knew very that it was to keep her occupied and she accepted that. It gave her and Fleur something to do and Bill something to laugh at.

"Bon-jour. Je . . . m'appelle Lana," Lana finally said very slowly. Fleur beamed.

"You're getting zere! Just let eet flow from your tongue like you are speaking Eenglish," Fleur suggested and Lana nodded determinedly. Fleur had promised that, if Lana mastered the basics of French conversation within the day, she would teach her some swear words. This was enough motivation for the Potter. She would not let the French language get the better of her! In a startling turn of events, Lana imagined Sirius laughing his arse off at her. She was, by no means, way, shape or form, over his death. But she was feeling better about the situation and, although she wouldn't complain if it happened by accident, she had no urge to join Sirius. Well, no strong urge. She still missed him greatly but her talk with Fred and George had enabled to her to look forward to the future and be more open about her emotions.

"Flow from the tongue – got it." And so the lessons proceeded.

XXX

"Oh baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, Heaven is place on Earth. They say in Heaven 'love comes first'," Lana sang to herself as she cleaned the dishes the muggle way. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and stray strands were held back with a silver headband. Going against the grain and attempting to really enter 'chill mode' like Molly had wanted, she hadn't put any make-up on. She was wearing a tight, hot pink tank top with black tracksuit bottoms that had 'chaser' written in curly, hot pink letters on the bum and silver, boot-style slippers on her feet. When she hit the next verse, Bill suddenly came downstairs looking harried and his hair was a complete mess. "Geez, did Fleur get a little rough with you – again?" she joked but Bill didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even look at her. Instead, he ran out of the front door still looking overwhelmed, leaving the door wide open just as Fleur came downstairs wearing a similar expression and carrying various potions.

"Did Bill go and get zem?" she asked frantically and Lana frowned. What the Hell was going on?

"Who was he meant to go and get?" she asked worriedly but Fleur gasped, distracting her, and looked at the door. Turning slightly, Lana gasped too. Bill had returned and he was carrying an unconscious Hermione who looked like she had been violently tortured. He was followed by someone Lana believed was called Dean Thomas carrying an unconscious goblin. Fleur was bustling around quickly in an attempt to find appropriate rooms for them.

"Hello Lana, I'm Luna Lovegood," said a girl with beautiful, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked a bit dreamy yet she was also hardened by something Lana knew not of.

"Hi Luna, it's nice to meet you," Lana replied, holding her hand out which the blonde shook. Bill once again exited the house hurriedly just as Ron walked in. "Oh thank God!" Lana cried and threw herself at Ron, hugging him tightly.

"Lana, I need oxygen." She let go but instantly began checking him over. Finding nothing more than a few bruises, she relaxed.

"Where is my nephew?" she demanded and Ron immediately looked sheepish. Common sense escaped her as cold fear took over. "No, he's not dead!" she shrieked, grabbing Ron's biceps hard. He winced, ears turning red in embarrassment.

"He's outside, Lana," he said quickly and Lana was gone in a split second, bolting out the door as fast as possible. The sand flicked up behind her as she sprinted to the figures slightly further down the beach and she ignored the beauty of the sunrise. Gasping in relief at the sight of her relatively unharmed nephew, she hugged Harry fiercely. He hugged her back with equal strength and she felt him crying. Pulling away and looking down, Lana saw the poor, frail body of a dead house elf.

"What the Hell is going on!?" she finally screeched. Her messy haired nephew, with his crumpled clothes and wonky glasses, just shook his head slowly. Not wanting to press her obviously distressed nephew, she just hugged him close to her, thanking God he was alive and safe. "It's ok, Harry. Just cry," she told him. She would not let him grieve the way she had. No way. "Who's the elf?" she hissed at Bill who shrugged in confusion.

"Dobby," answered a new voice. Wondering if Dean had returned, Lana moved her head to the left and smiled with relief.

"It's good to see you Draco."

**They're back! In the next chapter, it is very obvious which pairing for Hermione I picked. I think, anyway. See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	24. Moonlight Conversations

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**It feels like it's been more than three days. It probably has been – I'm sorry if that's the case.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter universe but I do own Lana.**

"Ok, why is this necessary?" Lana hissed as she shuffled herself into the room Hermione was staying in. It was midnight and Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lana were all crammed into the small room. Hermione was on the bed swamped with blankets whilst everyone else was on the floor (well, Draco had nicked the chair next to Hermione's bed).

"Aunt Lana, I don't have to tell you what's been happening," Harry threatened, receiving a glare from his aunt.

"Harry James Potter, do not use that tone with me. And I already know plenty of things that you've been doing. You broke into the Ministry of Magic for reasons unknown although I suspect it has something to do with a horcrux. Aside from that, no, I don't have an idea but you will tell me . . . or I will make Draco do it." Lana added in her best stubborn look for effect before Harry sighed and began the tale.

". . . but we couldn't escape. That's when they took us to Malfoy Manor." Lana's eyes drifted to Draco's suddenly extremely pale complexion and terrified grey-blue eyes that were so similar to Sirius'. She was surprised to see that the apologetic expression she didn't know he possessed yet he was wearing was not directed to anyone except Hermione. He sighed before telling his story.

_*Flashback*_

_Draco could hardly stand watching what his aunt was doing, hearing the agonising screams she got in response to her actions. He could hardly stand full stop. He vaguely wondered what it was like to have a sane aunt like Lana. Each time his own aunt screeched the torture curse, Hermione screamed so loudly and painfully that Draco almost covered his ears. But he couldn't do that or he would be on the receiving end of Bellatrix's wand. As inspired as he was by Lana's faith in him, he was still a coward in this kind of situation._

_But then the opportunity for escape came. He could get out, see Lana again and be free._

"_Draco, pick up their wands," his aunt ordered and he scurried to comply. Yet, instead of keeping them for himself or giving them to one of his crazy relatives, he handed them back to their rightful owners. Bella's shriek let everyone within a ten-mile radius know how furious she was at the action. Potter and Weasley looked shocked. Then Draco realised he had to make a decision: run or help them run. One glance at Hermione's frail form and he was firing jinxes, hexes and curses at his aunt. Dobby, his old house elf, attempted to drop the fancy chandelier on her but she threw herself out of the way, leaving the crystal masterpiece to shatter all over Hermione. Draco gave a small whimper but continued trying to distract Bellatrix. For someone who had been too scared to act before, his newfound courage scared him. A lot._

"_Malfoy, come on!" he was surprised to hear Potter shout._

"_Are you mad!?" Weasley yelled indignantly. Draco glanced up briefly to see the wide eyed, beseeching stare of Potter. Bellatrix threw her knife as Dobby disapparated with Hermione, leaving Weasley and Potter behind. "If we die for him, I'm gonna kill you Harry!" Weasley protested as the pair jumped at Draco and he felt the familiar, crushing sensation of apparation before he collapsed on a beach. He was free._

_*End Flashback*_

"Aw, you wanted to see me that much?" Lana teased, eyeing how protectively Draco was watching Hermione after telling his story. Hermione was looking back with tired appreciation which Lana found adorable.

"Thank you Draco," the bushy haired teenager whispered before falling sound asleep. Ron looked like he was choking silently and Harry looked like he'd been violently clubbed over the head.

"Let's give her some sleep. Everyone out," Lana ordered quietly and Harry and Ron grudgingly complied, glaring at Draco slightly. Lana simply gestured for them to keep walking then closed the door behind them. "She's not bad, eh Draco? But she's been through an ordeal. Right now, she needs healing time and I want you to help her through it. But start at a reasonable hour and get lost now," she whispered and Draco slowly rose and, with a last look at Hermione, left the room quietly.

XXX

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Lana asked quietly, feeling her nephew behind her. She was seated on a cliff edge, legs crossed in front of her with her hands on her knees. Her hair was blowing gently in the soft wind and she was wrapped securely in a fluffy dressing gown over her slippers and black silk pyjamas. Harry sat on her right and she looked over to see him fully dressed in sturdy blue jeans and a thick grey hoodie with worn trainers. His hair too was blowing in the wind.

"Yeah, we're leaving before the sun rises," he answered, gazing over the ocean. The dark waters barely reflected the beautiful white moon. Lana sadly mimicked him, watching the indecipherable waves lap at the sand far below.

"And you won't tell me where you're going?" she asked hopelessly. She felt abandoned.

"You know we can't. As an auror, I thought you'd understand that more than anyone," Harry replied and she saw him look at her through her peripheral vision.

"I know. I just sort of hoped you would stay a little longer. I've missed my favourite nephew," she said with a small smile. Harry breathed a laugh and nudged her playfully.

"I'm your only nephew," he returned and she shrugged.

"You're still my favourite. Have you got everything you need?" she asked worriedly, wondering what would happen if they didn't.

"Yeah – the supplies you gave us have lasted."

"You don't really know the definition of emergency, do you?" Lana joked and Harry shook his head, ignoring her.

"And Bill gave us a tent because we lost ours." This made Lana turn her head to look at him.

"How did you manage to lose a tent?" she asked in slight amusement.

"We were kidnapped."

"Oh yes, so you were."

"Aunt Lana, how do you feel about what Remus said?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence. She swallowed nervously. What her oldest friend had been thinking when he had chosen her was beyond her.

_*Flashback*_

"_You'll be godfather?" a bedraggled yet beaming Remus Lupin asked Harry. Lana watched with pride and amusement as Harry looked gobsmacked._

"_M-me?" he stuttered and Lana laughed quietly to herself. She always did things quietly._

"_You, yes, of course – Dora quite agrees, no one better." _

"_I . . . yeah, blimey," Harry agreed and Lana hugged her nephew tightly._

"_And you'll be godmother?" It took Lana several seconds to realise that Remus was talking to her._

"_Are you nuts?" she asked seriously and Remus smiled widely, nodding. "Alright, but if he turns out like Harry then I am so very far from guilty," she agreed and Remus hugged her. Harry was giving her a slightly wounded look. She simply ruffled his hair in response._

"_You're going to be great. Sirius would be proud." And Remus went on to have drinks of celebration with the others, leaving a dumbstruck Lana alone._

_*End Flashback*_

"No, no it doesn't," she answered and heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief. Shakily, she rose to her feet and Harry followed. Not finding the words, she pulled her nephew into her chest for a tight hug. She realised when he hugged her back that he really was stupidly tall. It was with grudging acceptance that she realised he was going to be as tall as James.

"Aunt Lana, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he pulled away and Lana realised there were tears running down her face in rivers. God, she was going to miss him. She barely resisted looking at the sky as she cleared her throat.

"I love you, Harry. And I'm so proud of you, I hope you know that. You are going to grow up and be a wonderful godfather to Teddy – one that Sirius would have been to you if he had the chance." Her words were choked but sincere and Harry nodded weakly, realising it too. He hugged her so tightly that she felt like her ribs had merged together.

"I love you too, Aunt Lana," he whispered. Lana sobbed slightly, pulling away and ruffling his hair. "And he would be proud of you too. I'm glad you're finally moving on." His emerald eyes shone with pride as he watched her.

"I'm never going to forget Sirius. But he'd kick my butt if I kept mourning him. So I will live and I will fight and if you die, you will be sorry," she promised. Harry nodded sincerely and the pair turned to watch the ocean once more as Lana remembered that she was not alone. She was never alone.

**I'm getting so excited! I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	25. Vengeance is Sweet

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**I quite like this chapter – not to fly my own broom or anything.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter Universe! But Lana is mine and various little bits too.**

Whoever said patience was a virtue was stupid. Lana had successfully chewed her nails to stumps two hours after her nephew left.

"You're going to have no fingers left if you continue down that route," Draco said a while later as he sat next to her on Bill and Fleur's couch. His tousled blonde hair indicated that his fingers had been running through it nervously for a while and Lana honestly couldn't blame him. Seeing no other option, she dropped her slightly shaking hands into her lap as she figured out that she would need her fingers some day. Instead, she took to raking her fingers along her pale pink skinny jeans. Draco's hand hesitantly reached out to still her fingers. "Relax. It's only noon." Lana gave him an exasperated look.

"I feel like something is going to happen!" she snarled, glaring at the coffee table in front of her, tapping her knee high, flat black suede boots against the floor in an irritating rhythm. Draco gave a very loud sigh and squeezed her hands.

"Why didn't you let Bill take me with the others?" he asked and she frowned. She didn't know whether it was an attempt to distract her or not but she did know that he was genuinely curious. She looked up at Draco's probing eyes, sending a jolt through her as she thought of Sirius' very similar orbs.

"I need you here." She sighed in annoyance. "You're the next best thing to Harry and seeing as he is unavailable, I am not letting you leave. I need someone to keep me stable who kind of has an idea of what I'm going through." Her confession left Draco stunned but grateful.

"I wish I'd had family like you growing up. I would love to have relatives as fierce and protective as you looking out for me. Even now, with Harry gone, you sit here in concern. My family think it's weakness but they're all losing their minds. Just look at my Aunt Bella." This caused Lana to hiss and freeze. That bitch would pay one day. Draco gulped but continued. "I'm glad I came to you for help." Lana gave him a proud smile.

"You are not and will never be like them, Draco. Remember that." With an affectionate pat on the back, she rose to go and walk off her tension, craving a good massage from Sirius.

XXX

"I'm nervous," Draco admitted as they walked behind Bill and Fleur in the secret passageway from the Hog's Head. Lana smiled gently at his honesty and reached out, nudging him comfortingly.

"If anyone messes with you, I'll kick them into next century," she assured him and he looked mildly placated, if slightly sick. Bill and Fleur had told Lana and Draco about the mass message Neville had sent out and she had been shocked that her nephew had worked so fast. Keeping her pink jeans and black boots on, she had also donned a black long sleeved, deep v-neck top and put her long black locks in a side plait over her shoulder. She'd had to talk Draco out of wearing a suit and he was clad in black jeans with white trainers and a dark blue hoodie.

"I feel too casual."

"Remember when I told you that you were different to your family? Bear that in mind. Suits are not appropriate battle material," she scolded as they walked into a filled room. "Oh, the Room of Requirement!" she gleefully exclaimed, receiving many strange looks which she ignored.

"Lana!" Molly cried and they shared a hug. Lana then noticed the mischievous two and grinned.

"Are you two ready for this?" she asked daringly and they looked at each other then at her in synch.

"We can handle it," they assured her and she nodded once. There was a skidding noise and Lana looked up to see a surprised looking Harry.

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked and Lana eyed him. She assumed Tonks was with her godson or Remus would be in trouble.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school, Snape's run for it. What are you doing here? How did you know?" a bemused Harry asked and Lana snorted, walking to sling an arm around her nephew's shoulders.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. We can smell trouble a mile away. Of course we came here."

"That and the entire of Dumbledore's Army were sent a message and they told the Order of the Phoenix and it all kind of snowballed." Harry looked at Lana who shrugged.

"That too."

"What's going on?" George asked eagerly and Lana smirked.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised. We're fighting." Lana sighed happily as everyone charged away, leaving only a small amount of people. She watched as Ginny was dismissed and a spluttering Percy arrived.

"So – 'ow is leetle Teddy?" Fleur asked and Lana eagerly moved in to see a picture of a baby with turquoise coloured hair, ignoring Percy's rambling. When everything was resolved, Lana breathed loudly.

"It's time to go for me. See you all in the Great Hall!" she cried and ran off, leaving them all grinning after her.

XXX

Lana kicked a Death Eater in the face with a victorious 'HA' then stunned a few more opponents.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled a male someone behind her and a green light shot past her right ear. Turning, she grinned tauntingly.

"You missed, darling," she mocked the masked Death Eater and the dual began. He was good, she realised. But she was better. Her green light hit him in the face and he fell to the ground as Lana blew out a breath, looking at the ceiling. "Phew, that was a close one, huh?" she asked rhetorically, imagining James' expression in response. Lana began running through the various fights happening, searching for her nephew but she went flying to the ground as the entire castle shook. "Bloody Hell," she hissed as she scrambled up and ran out into the grounds, stunning and hexing various enemies. Then she felt the cold seep into her skin and almost passed out right there. She saw Sirius telling her about James and Lily, saw the ruined house in Godric's Hollow, saw Dumbledore telling her about Sirius. She felt her pain as she cut her wrists, wishing for death and every single bit of agony she'd kept contained since she'd found out Peter Pettigrew was responsible for killing her little brother and sister in law.

"Lana, come on! Give us a patronus," she heard Hermione shriek at her. She was one to talk - her otter had just fizzled out like an extinguished candle. A silver hare, boar and fox leapt past her and she tried her best to summon up a memory. She looked pleadingly at the sky, begging for anything. Then it hit her.

_*Flashback*_

_It was right after Lana's graduation and the ecstatic girl was dancing around, talking to the various guests at the surprise party Sirius and James had thrown for her. Her knee length red dress had black polka dots on it and a halter neck and she had strappy black heels on her feet. Her hair had been especially straightened and hung down her back. Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her to the middle of the dance floor in Potter Mansion. Typically, the entire thing was decorated in Gryffindor colours for Lana's celebration. The pair swayed slowly together, simply staring into the other's eyes as they moved gently to the music._

"_I love you, Lannie," Sirius said and Lana's heart stuttered over a few beats before it righted itself. Then it sped up as a wide, ear-splitting grin lit up her face and she pressed her lips eagerly to Sirius', licking his lips teasingly before pulling away._

"_I love you too, Scorch," she whispered back and Sirius pulled her in for another passionate lip lock._

_*End Flashback*_

"Expecto Patronum!" she finally yelled, pointing her wand. She jumped when a shaggy dog sprung from the tip of her wand and charged at the dementors. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the dementors flee then her patronus stand next to Harry's: Padfoot and Prongs.

"Lana, are you ok?" Hermione's soft voice questioned and Lana looked up as her patronus vanished, the tears spilling over slightly. She rose to her feet.

"My patronus used to be a panther – like my animagus form," she answered weakly and she noticed her nephew glance back at where their patronuses had been standing. "I suppose I'm not surprised really. I haven't produced a patronus since . . . it happened. Anyway, go do what you do and I'll go do my job." And she ran off before she began sobbing.

XXX

Lana stumbled into the Great Hall with a couple of bruises and scratches but nothing serious. Her nephew had been given an hour to go to the Forbidden Forest or the fight would recommence and she was going to make sure he wasn't stupid enough to listen. She walked forward, trying very hard not to look at the injured and dead bodies. She swallowed thickly.

"Lana!" cried a relieved voice and she lifted her tired hazel eyes from the floor to see a tired yet unhurt Draco heading for her. He wrapped her in a comforting hug and she squeezed back briefly before pulling away.

"Did you have any problems?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Crabbe and Goyle attempted to drag me to the Room of Requirement but I didn't do it. Blaise went with them instead. It's fine though," he assured her and she nodded.

"Where's Harry?" she asked and Draco instantly paled to the colour of untouched snow. Lana felt her heart stop beating. "H-h-he's ok, right?" she stuttered and Draco nodded, silently taking her arm to lead her through the crying groups. When they reached a gathering of red heads, Lana looked down and almost passed out. Fred was lying there with his eyes closed and pale skin.

"He's alive," George told her and she did a double take, seeing that Fred was indeed breathing, if only barely. "A wall . . . exploded on him but he'll live. He's in a kind of coma though." George seemed caught between relief and agony so Lana stood, hugging him and decided to give him perspective.

"Just be happy he's alive, Georgie. Please be happy that you've still got him," she begged as she pulled away. Seeing her anguish, George nodded instantly.

"Thank you Lana." She turned around to see everyone eyeing her cautiously and she suddenly felt like she was missing something. Her eyes ghosted over the Weasley's to where a numb looking Harry was standing staring at something. She followed his line of vision and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Moony," she whispered, slowly walking over to her friend and staring down at him with wide, fearful eyes. Tonks lay next to him with their hands centimetres apart and she sobbed, collapsing on her knees beside him. Her hands reached for his pulse point and she whimpered when she found nothing. Her head fell onto his chest. "No, please no, oh God, Remus," she cried into his chest, tears soaking into his shirt. She screaming lowly as she cried, gripping his cold, dead hand. "Not you too," she whispered. A hand she knew was Harry's came to rest on her shoulder but she kept clutching to him. Remus was gone. The last true marauder had left her behind. "NO!" she finally screamed into him. Harry was rubbing her back soothingly but she couldn't register it properly. He was gone.

XXX

Lana fought the Death Eaters viciously. What she would give for a chance at Voldemort in that moment. He had taken everything from her – directly or through extension. He had taken her baby brother and sister in law, her lover, her mentor, her friends and now her nephew. He had achieved that which he'd attempted all those years ago, when Harry was merely one year old. Just as Lana stunned yet another Death Eater, she noticed a fuming Molly battling Macnair who had apparently just missed Ginny with a Killing Curse. Then Lana noticed Hermione almost join Lana's list and the protective aunt leapt forward, pushing Luna, Hermione and Ginny (who had scarpered away from Macnair) out of the way. Bellatrix Lestrange gave a demented, excited laugh as she faced Lana who glared harshly.

"It's going to be you this time, Bella," Lana warned before the spectacular dual began. The pair spun in circles, wands twirling in elegant yet deadly manners as both women aimed for the kill. "No one interferes – this bitch is mine!" she screeched at several people who attempted to help. "You – will – never – hurt – another – person – again!" And, picturing Sirius' face, Lana fired the strongest Killing Curse she had in her. The bright green light shot underneath Bellatrix's ready arm and hit her directly over the heart. For one second, the evil witch looked like she understood her fate before she toppled to the ground, still as death. Lana heard the cheers and grinned maliciously. "Vengeance is sweet."

**This one was a little longer than the previous few. Anyway, see you in three days! Oh, and I decided (a while ago actually) that, if Lana had ever been in the woman and either of these two were British, Eliza Dushku or Roselyn Sanchez should play her. Love Bianca :) x**


	26. Time Goes By

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**I think you're going to like me very much at the end of this chapter. Just wait. Oh yeah, sorry it's slightly late, lost track of time.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter universe but I do own Lana and little bits of this story that J.K Rowling blatantly didn't write.**

Three months following the light side's victory in the Final Battle, two of which had been spent fighting depression, Lana found herself once again living in Potter Mansion with her nephew and, not very surprisingly, Draco. The former would be moving out soon, she believed but she would let him come and confirm her suspicions before jumping on him. She sat on her beautiful terrace in the mild late afternoon, sipping her lemonade occasionally. The platform rising slightly above the ground below was perfectly polished wood. The furniture was beautifully wrought white steel with warm orange cushions on the chairs and a glass top on the round table. Various large white flower pots filled with lilies and poppies surrounded the wooden patio. The garden itself was mainly a quidditch pitch – complete with stands and hoops – and some plants Neville had recommended for her.

"Aunt Lana?" Harry's cautious voice seeped into her thoughts and she raised her head to look at him. His green eyes, partially hidden behind his round glasses, were slightly hesitant as he sat down next to her clad in his trainee auror robes. After the war had ended, Harry had decided that he wanted to continue helping people and vowed to hunt down any escaped Death Eaters. He had instantly applied (and been accepted) to the auror programme and his training had begun instantly. Aiming more for the quiet life free of those kinds of fights, Ron had pursued his quidditch aspirations. He had become the stand-in Keeper for his favourite team, the Chudley Cannons, and was well on his way to becoming the starting Keeper. Lana, along with Harry, Hermione and the majority of the Weasley's, attended every game. Hermione, ever one for a mystery, had joined the Department of Mysteries with her new boyfriend: Draco. Lana had taken great pleasure in knowing that she'd seen it coming and been the first to congratulate the pair. It had also been her that had knocked sense into her stunned nephew and Ron, who now had a girlfriend of his own in Lavender Brown – much more serious than it had been in sixth year, Lana was sure. Lana herself had returned to her auror position and had taken up the role of Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement – much to her glee. She'd also cut her hair to just above elbow length in choppy layers because she had felt like a change.

"What's up, Harry?" she asked cheerfully, placing _Quidditch Through the Ages_ on the table. Her nephew swallowed.

"I wanted to ask you something." She had never seen Harry chew his lip so much.

"Harry, you're making me nervous. Just tell me what's on your mind," she urged and he nodded determinedly. He was so very different from James that it almost made her laugh. James would have come right out and said it whilst Harry was slightly more careful.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." A wide grin split Lana's face.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed excitedly, feeling the happiest she had since Remus had died.

"I was wondering if you had . . . um, my mum's ring." Lana froze. Then she smiled again.

"I'll be right back." And she left her slightly stunned nephew on the terrace whilst she ran through the house, up to her room. She shot straight to her wardrobe and pulled out the box that held her most precious items. Instantly pulling out the black velvet box, she ran back downstairs and perched slowly in her seat, sliding the box over to Harry. He reverently opened the box and she saw happy tears fill his eyes as he gazed down at it. It really was a beautiful ring. The band was shiny silver with a single, square diamond on top. Three, tiny little rubies sat on either side of the diamond, set firmly into the band.

"Thank you," he whispered and Lana shrugged.

"Good luck, nephew."

XXX

Lana woke up a month after her nephew had asked for Lily's ring and two weeks after Harry had finally gotten the nerve to ask Ginny to marry him. Of course, the youngest Weasley had had no hesitation in saying yes. The eldest Potter rose from her bed and took a long, relaxing shower. Afterwards, she decided to use the hairdryer (something Hermione had introduced her to – it was fascinating) to dry her hair the muggle way then left it hanging in waves to just above her elbows. She outlined her hazel eyes in a thin line of gold and black eyeliner and put silver diamond studs in her ears. Then she proceeded to dress in electric blue skinny jeans that were artfully ripped with a black halter neck top (after a long conversation with Hermione, she had finally started wearing short sleeves and exposing her wrists again) and black, crocodile skin platforms (that were not real). Satisfied, she went downstairs intent on having a quick bagel for breakfast and scurrying out.

"Bloody hell, get your own house!" she cried at the couple snogging each other in her kitchen. Draco and a furiously blushing Hermione pulled apart as Lana walked past them. Hermione's bushy hair was a complete wreck and she was only wearing Draco's green shirt. Draco himself was only wearing boxers. She hated living with teenagers.

"Sorry Lana," Hermione apologised in a squeaky voice.

"You're up early," her blonde companion stated. Lana glared at him.

"Yes, Draco, I'm up early. I'm going to grab a quick breakfast and leave you to your . . . activities. In an ideal world, which this now is, you will keep it to the bedroom. Good day." And she stomped to the toaster to find a hot and waiting bagel. She beamed thankfully at Benny, the house elf responsible for the food then grabbed her bag, apparating out.

"Ah, Miss Potter!" greeted the eager receptionist. Her pixie cut hair was as sleek as ever and the golden strands were slightly white in the bright, St Mungo's light. Her big, blue eyes were welcoming and her thin lips were stretched into a smile.

"Good morning, Nicky," Lana greeted, handing over Nicky's favourite muffin – blueberry and chocolate chip. The receptionist gave her a thankful smile. The two had formed a companionship over Lana's twice weekly visits.

"You know where he is," Nicky said, diving into her muffin gratefully. Lana nodded and headed for the fourth floor: Spell Damage.

"Morning Lana!" a little girl said. Despite the unfortunate accident that had caused her to grow antlers, the girl was rather cute and her intense treatment was working.

"Hey Gee, your antlers are shrinking!" Lana pointed out happily. Gee nodded ecstatically.

"They'll be gone in two days!" she pointed out. Being only three years old and slightly overwhelmed with the antlers on her head, the girl held up four fingers. Lana laughed gently before bidding the girl goodbye and proceeding on to the one she actually came to visit.

"Hey Fred," she said quietly, conjuring fresh yellow daises and placed them in the crystal vase at his bedside, vanishing the ones in there already. Fred Weasley still looked pale and like he was barely breathing but, according to his Healers, he was improving daily. His red hair wasn't fluffy anymore and Lana missed his teasing grin. "So, I caught Hermione and Draco practically going at it in the kitchen this morning. If I didn't know any better, I'd say George slipped them a love potion . . . or some aphrodisiacs. As much as I hate being on my own, I wish Draco would move out. Or at least keep the hormones at bay when I'm in the room. Harry's gone already. He and Ginny moved into the brand new penthouse apartment in, of all places, muggle London. But it's a very nice place. I guess I just miss my nephew. And I've already told you that I'm not going to be the only female Potter anymore. Ginny will be Mrs Potter when her Hogwarts education is over. As a wedding gift, George and I are paying for everything: dresses, shoes, robes, food, venue, furniture, invitations – everything. I wish you could be here. I know Ginny wants you awake for the ceremony. And George is suffering without his other half. And it would be nice to have you both there to hold my hand, you know? I just know I'm going to look at those two and I'm going to see James and Lily." She sighed, reaching out to hold Fred's lukewarm hand and looked at the ceiling. "I miss them so much. And if you wake up, it shows there is justice in this world. You prove that I'm not completely bad luck to everyone around me. Because that's what I am." Lana's voice became choked with repressed sobs and tears filled her eyes. "I've lost the most important people in my life besides Harry. My family is basically all gone. And I was doing so well up until now. I just miss them so much! If you die too then this world truly sucks and it makes me feel worse knowing that George will be in an even worse state than I used to be." Lana let her head drop forward so she was watching her tears drip onto the white floor, slightly black with mascara. When she was about to get up and leave, firm pressure on her hand made her head snap up. Looking at her with worry were Fred's bright blue eyes and she let out a sob of happiness.

"You're a mess," he commented jokingly and she smiled through the tears.

"I know. I'll go get your Healer." And she leapt up instantly in search of Fred's Healer, knowing there was justice in the world. That was good. She'd been very close to giving up on it.

XXX

"What's wrong with you?" Lana asked Draco as she plonked herself in a chair across from him three days after Fred had awoken from his coma. The blonde was gazing intently down at the almost black wooden table and his hair was, for once, not a mess.

"Nothing," he answered in a confused tone as Benny planted a plate of pancakes in front of him and a plate of waffles in front of Lana.

"Thank you Benny," she told the house elf who skipped off. She swept her hair away from her face and wished she'd brushed it upon waking up. Waiting patiently for Draco to answer, she cut a substantial amount of her syrup soaked waffles and ate the mouthful. Damn, her house elves were good.

"Hermione's hiding something from me," he finally admitted when Lana was halfway through her second waffle. Draco's pancakes had been started but not considerably dented as of yet.

"Do you think it's something big?" she asked after swallowing some pumpkin juice. Draco shrugged.

"This is Hermione we're talking about. I don't think it's a bad thing, I just wish she'd tell me." Lana sighed.

"Maybe she wants to surprise you. She'll tell you when she's ready, Draco. Now eat your breakfast or I'll do it for you," she ordered, brandishing her fork in a playful manner. Draco nodded and dug into his pancakes whilst Lana contemplated what his girlfriend was hiding.

XXX

Hermione swept into the Department of Mysteries and navigated the elusive corridors expertly. She was dressed in a dark green dress with thick straps that clung to her form and came to her knees. Lana had taken her shopping a while back and the eldest Potter was a force to be reckoned with. Hermione had finally convinced her best friend's aunt that she couldn't walk in heels as high as Lana wore, so the result was small black shoes with a slight heel. There were many other pairs and Lana had discovered a love of flat shoes through Hermione. The female member of the Golden Trio couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hermione sighed as she reached her destination. She felt guilty as she pulled her simple black robe over her outfit but she couldn't tell Draco or anyone else what she was doing. Her department members were called Unspeakables for a reason. But she was doing a good thing, she knew that. This would not only bring about a revolution in magical knowledge, but it would save a trapped soul and, perhaps the closest thing to Hermione's heart, make Lana one of the happiest people on Earth. Yes, Hermione reasoned as she watched the tall, rocky Veil in the bowels of the Ministry, she was doing a very good thing.

**Please tell me you know what that means. I don't think I could have made it anymore obvious unless I'd written it there! I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	27. The Wedding of the Century

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**It's the wedding day! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter Universe but I do own Lana and certain aspects that J.K. Rowling blatantly didn't write about.**

A year after Harry's proposal (for he wanted to wait for Ginny's education to finish), Draco found himself at the Burrow.

"Draco, dear, thank Heavens!" a relieved Molly Weasley cried as she welcomed Draco into the house. He was slightly shocked at how frazzled she looked but put it off to the stress of the day.

"I'm here to help, Mrs Weasley," he assured her, looking around the half-organised mess with nervous eyes. She beamed thankfully.

"Please, call me Molly. And if you could go and help the boys with the marquee, I would be forever grateful." He nodded instantly and went outside. He discovered that 'the boys' were Harry, Ron, Fred and George and there didn't seem to be a whole lot of progress.

"Bloody thing!" he heard Ron yell in irritation. Shaking his head in amusement, Draco walked forward.

"Need a hand?" he asked as Ron scrambled out from under the deflating pile of fabric. Harry nodded weakly and Fred and George both shrugged. "Potter, you look kind of sick." No longer were the last names he used scathing and harsh, rather just nicknames or habits.

"Ooh, does someone have cold feet?" George teased and Fred smirked evilly.

"If you abandon our sister, we will show you that the Boy-Who-Lived can be killed," Fred threatened and George nodded along instantly. Ron and Draco shared a look before turning to the marquee. The other three eventually joined them and, with combined effort, they managed to put it up and keep it up. Unlike Bill and Fleur's wedding, this marquee was a rich gold colour upon Ginny's insistence.

"Very good, now add in all the features: dance floor, bar, you know what to do!" Molly yelled and the five looked at each other.

"I was hidden in the attic for most of the last wedding, but I swear she wasn't this bad," Draco pointed out as he began stocking the newly placed bar.

"Oh, she wasn't."

"But it's Harry and Ginny."

"In her eyes, that makes a world of difference." Draco made a noise of understanding at Fred and George's explanation. Ron was eyeing a bottle of firewhiskey speculatively.

"I wonder how long it'll take before I give into this," he commented before placing it on a shelf behind the bar. Draco snorted but he had been thinking the same thing.

"I bet I last longer," Lana teased as she walked past carrying three large garment bags. Her hair was in intricate curls and in a half up, half down do. There was silver eye shadow on her lids with black eyeliner over the top and around the rest of her eyes. Draco noticed that Harry was eyeing the bags carefully. "I don't know what you're looking at, nephew. These belong to you, Ron and Draco." And she walked off, leaving Draco laughing slightly at a dejected looking Harry.

"It's bad luck to see the bride or the bride's dress before the wedding, anyway," he pointed out as he started putting shot glasses under the bar. "How many people are coming to this thing anyway?" he asked as he eyed all the booze and glasses. Harry looked unconcerned.

"There aren't as many as you would think. Ginny yielded her veto power over the guest list well and Aunt Lana has forbidden all press members from entering except for those with specific invitations."

"How do you know people won't sneak in?" Harry gave Draco an 'are you kidding?' look.

"Have you met Lana? She all but made new laws to keep unwanted guests out. There are specifically designed charms on every single invitation to prevent forgery, there are wards to prevent sneaking in and security checks at every entrance. Believe me when I say: Lana has every area covered." Bloody hell, she was thorough. Lana skipped past once again, reappearing two minutes later with more garment bags.

"Stop playing with the alcohol and get ready for your bloody wedding!" she called. Draco glanced at his watch, winced and showed Harry who winced too. They had half an hour.

"Lana is going to hate me," he whispered and the other four looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Ron asked and the other three nodded in agreement to his question.

"I switched her dress."

XXX

"AAAAHH!" Lana screamed as she opened the garment bag. Ginny was already dressed in her pure white strapless dress. The bodice had tiny little crystals sewn into the corset style top and the skirt flared out subtly in a long, silky train. Her fiery red hair was curled and placed carefully over her left shoulder and simple make-up to emphasise yet not overcome her pretty features outlined her eyes, face and lips. A simple silver necklace with small teardrop diamond on the end sat around her neck. Hermione rushed in at that moment as Ginny turned around. The one and only bridesmaid looked heavily anxious as she came up to Lana. Her dress was a deep, midnight blue with thin straps and a straight skirt that flowed subtly. A thin, sparkly belt was sewn into the fabric around the waist. Just like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione's hair had been slathered with Sleakeasy's and hung down her back in caramel ringlets with a blue flower tucked behind her ear.

"Lana, what is it?" she asked frantically. The older woman simply pointed a shaking finger at the dress in her bag. Hermione and Ginny both looked at it in confusion. Shaky realisation appeared on Hermione's face whilst Ginny continued to look bewildered. The dress was floor length and looked clingy. It had no sleeves and the material was pitch black and slightly sparkly.

"Ok, it's not the dress you picked but it's still gorgeous," the bride assured her. Lana was shaking her head.

"I'm going to kill my nephew." Hermione pursed her lips tensely.

"That's the dress she wore to James and Lily's wedding," she whispered and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Girls, what is going on in here?" Molly demanded as she walked in. Lana was shaking violently by that point. "Lana, that's a lovely dress!"

"Mum, Harry switched it! That's the dress she wore to James' wedding." Molly looked pale.

"You can still wear it, dear."

"I can't wear it! That was a onetime only dress! That was specifically for being James' 'Best Girl'. Do not ask," she warned. Lana was glaring at the dress. When James had said he wanted her to stand up for him at the wedding, she'd been apprehensive but fell into it easily because-.

"Sirius was best man," Hermione finished her thought out loud. Lana nodded, looking at the ceiling. She needed to be strong. This was her nephew's wedding day. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

XXX

"For so long, I wondered if we would get a future. I wondered if I would even survive to see the future. But we're both here now and I could not be happier or luckier to be standing here knowing that I get to be with you forever." Lana was unashamedly weeping in the front row at Harry's simple yet so loving vows. As she had wished, Fred and George sat on either side of her, each holding a hand as she attempted to stay out of memories. But it was not hard. On that alter, all she saw was Harry and Ginny.

"Ginevra," Minister Shacklebolt offered. The beaming redhead nodded.

"We weren't love at first sight but we were damn close. I still remember the times when I could hardly formulate a sentence around you and now here we stand and I often can't shut up. I'm glad we survived and I'm glad we can keep surviving – together. Because the truth is, Harry Potter, I'm not going to want anyone or anything else but you. Forever." Lana held back a sob of happiness. The rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life!" Shacklebolt cried joyfully and the bride and groom kissed passionately. The crowd rose, Lana cheering the loudest, as the beaming pair looked out over them. The chairs were vanished and the dance floor appeared magically. The guests gathered round the square, golden floor as Mr and Mrs Potter danced their first dance as newlyweds.

"Would you care to dance?" George offered in a posh voice. Giggling at his antics, Lana nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor where they danced extravagantly, leaving a wide circle around them. Lana skipped over to the bar in her strappy silver heels and ordered a firewhiskey on the rocks. She sipped it delicately then snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter before making her way up to the small stage. Tapping her glass, she got everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to make a small speech because it's my nephew's wedding and I have that right. I must say, it's kind of a relief to be standing up here. Everyone was thinking that they'd never get together at the rate they were going at and now, here I stand at their beautiful wedding. It is an absolute pleasure to welcome another female Potter into the ranks but I hope she knows what she's let herself in for!" Lana joked. "To the bride and groom – may they be as happy as everyone knows they deserve to be!" Lana finished, raising her glass. Echoes of 'cheers' spread through the crowd before everyone sipped from their glasses.

XXX

After many dances, several hours and a few drinks, a slightly tipsy Lana perched on a bar stool and demanded a glass of water. A sheepish looking Hermione and a stubborn yet stunned looking Draco approached her, both clutching glasses with the unmistakable amber liquid of firewhiskey in them. Draco was sipping his rather frequently, which worried Lana as she downed the glass of water and demanded another.

"Lana, I have something to tell you," Hermione began. Instead of replying, the black haired woman looked at Draco, silently asking if it was what she'd been hiding several months ago. He nodded.

"Go on Hermione," she suggested, this time only sipping her water.

"I've been working on something and I think you have a right to know what it is because I'm almost done-." Hermione was cut off by loud cheers and they all glanced up to see the newlyweds getting ready to leave. Lana beamed and sprung off her stool, stumbling slightly then taking off for her nephew. She hugged him tightly then pulled back, handing him a large silver key.

"What is this?" he asked and she grinned teasingly.

"It's a key Harry. More importantly, it is a key to the wonderful, luxury honeymoon suite in Sydney, where your honeymoon will take place," she answered and Ginny squealed, hugging her tightly. Lana laughed and hugged back before they both let go.

"Thank you," the young woman said gratefully, hanging on to her husband tightly. With a final look around at everyone, they apparated away.

XXX

Lana, dressed in black skinny jeans, a purple halter neck and black flip flops with her hair in a high ponytail and no make-up, walked through the Department of Mysteries uncertainly. Her reluctant guide was right in front of her, leading her to where she was meant to be. After an extensive security check and signing a document in blood that meant she couldn't say anything about anything she saw without permission, written or otherwise, from a high level Unspeakable, Lana had been allowed to proceed through the dark corridors with someone who actually knew where they were going. Due to the fact that it was freezing, Lana pulled on her long, dark purple auror robe to prevent goosebumps.

"Here you are, Miss Potter. Miss Granger will show you out," the gruff man said before returning from the direction they'd come in. Lana shrugged and knocked on the large, rather intimidating door. Receiving no answer, she pushed it open and walked into the large space, recognising it vaguely.

"Hermione, I'm here! This better be good because I have a job too, you know! And contrary to Harry's belief, I have not been keeping his house clean like he asked. Where are-?" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp as she caught sight of the Veil. What the HELL was Hermione playing at!?

"Lana, I know this looks bad," Hermione's voice said from behind her. The furious older witch whirled around, ready to give the younger woman a piece of her mind but found herself frozen at the person standing beside Hermione. "But I finished what I was doing." There, standing next to a beaming Hermione Granger, was Sirius Black. "Lana, are you ok?" Hermione asked but Lana couldn't respond. She could feel her skin going very pale and felt her eyes roll back in her head. In a matter of seconds, she had fainted – for only the third time in her life.

**Do you love me now? I've been planning this since I wrote Lana's reaction to his death. See you in three days. Love Bianca :) x**


	28. Back to Reality

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**And here is what happened before Lana walked into the room :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. I own the unrecognisable bits that J.K. Rowling obviously didn't write.**

Hermione Granger breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the last rune. They had to be painted precisely three inches apart in a circle around the Veil with specific herbs and potions otherwise . . . well, she didn't want to think about what would happen. Of course, she'd had to translate various necessary chunks of the text she was using and work out what certain measurements were in modern times. The Veil was thousands of years old and the book she was using was almost as old as it. She nodded once before sighing. It was time for the Latin. Hermione didn't like Latin but she would work through it and maybe learn something in the mission that was fast becoming suicidal. She whispered the phrases reverently, making sure to pronounce everything accurately and in perfect timing because it was very important to the ritual. She focused entirely on the words in front of her, clutching the aged volume in her grip. A cold breeze, something Hermione didn't know whether to take as a good thing or a bad thing, drifted through the air and ruffled her somewhat neat bun of hair. She ignored it as best she could and continued chanting, watching as the air seemed to ripple around the Veil. As she uttered the last word, she felt her energy drain and collapsed onto the floor, breathing harshly. The cool breeze had stopped and she was left in the somewhat lukewarm air of the Department of Mysteries. She wondered if it had worked but didn't have the energy to raise her head and vaguely considered what would happen if she just stayed there.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice questioned. That was enough to get the young witch to lift her head up from staring at the rocky ground. Her warm brown eyes found the confused grey ones of Sirius Orion Black. He looked almost exactly the same, if slightly older, than when he had fallen into the Veil almost three and a half years previously. His dark locks fell to his chin and were slightly messy, his moustache was slightly too big and he was still wearing the rich, dark robes that he had died in.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, standing on shaky legs. She quickly learned that they weren't ready to hold her weight and went flying towards the ground. Strong arms held her up and she glanced up into the now worried eyes of Sirius. He led her into the small alcove Hermione had taken up as her office during her research and sat her down on her rickety wooden chair with plump, red cushion. Sirius sat on the long mahogany bench and looked at her expectantly.

"What did you do, Hermione?" he asked eventually and she felt extremely sheepish as she wrapped a thick, blue blanket around herself. She still had a slight chill from the breeze.

"Do you know what happened to you?" she asked and Sirius nodded.

"I fell into the Veil," he answered and Hermione swallowed. She didn't like thinking about that night in the Department of Mysteries.

"Well, I got you out," she informed him and Sirius looked slightly dumbfounded.

"How?" he asked in a slightly high voice and Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"I've been researching on and off since it happened and I've spent the year out of school solidly researching too. I finally found a tome with the necessary rituals and such but it wasn't easy. I had to translate a large chunk back into English then Latin and some of the ingredients were so rare that I had to travel to the most obscure places that I'm not even sure are on the map. And apparently it's very draining for the energy levels because I feel in desperate need of food. No, it hasn't been easy but it's definitely worth it," she concluded and drew some parchment and a quill towards her. Sirius was eyeing her carefully.

"You haven't told anyone," he accused with good reason as she began writing. Hermione tried not to look deceitful but failed miserably. She was no Slytherin, as Draco had cheerfully pointed out. Ah, Draco. He had not liked keeping the secret from Lana and attempted to get Hermione to tell the poor woman at Harry's wedding. It hadn't gone quite to plan, which Hermione was happy about. She wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want to get Lana's hopes up. She also had to run some tests before the older witch was alerted.

"I told Draco because I hate keeping secrets from him," she admitted as she finished writing the letter to be sent later.

_Lana, _

_Please come and visit me in the Department of Mysteries as soon as you can. It's very important that you come and don't tell anyone where you're going. When you get here, tell my superiors that you're here to see me and they'll let you in._

_Hermione_

"Draco . . . Draco Malfoy?" Sirius demanded and Hermione was put off from the dangerous tone in his voice. "He's a MALFOY, Hermione. You can't honestly trust him!"

"I more than trust him, Sirius. I am in a happy relationship with him." Hermione smirked slightly at the gobsmacked look on Sirius' face.

"You are in a relationship with the son of a Death Eater?" he asked in a low, dark tone. Hermione nodded instantly.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. It's because of Lana that he's completely reformed. It's Lana who trusted in him and believed he was a good person," Hermione pointed out and Sirius' jaw went slack.

"Lannie trusted a Malfoy?" he whispered disbelievingly. Hermione nodded but sighed irritably.

"That isn't the point of this conversation, Sirius! Now come here, I need to do some tests on you," she ordered and Sirius obligingly rose from the bench as a house elf appeared with a plate load of warm, delightful looking food.

"Mistress Potter asked Benny to bring Miss Granger some food for Mistress Potter knows Miss Granger doesn't look after herself when working hard!" the little creature squeaked and Hermione smiled, taking the plate and cutlery that Benny conjured.

"Thank you Benny," she said gratefully. He nodded his head excitedly before glancing to her left and jumping, pointing his wrinkled finger. Hermione paled instantly.

"Master Black, Master Black!" he shouted ecstatically and bolted forwards, hugging Sirius' legs. Hermione gaped as Sirius just shrugged at her jokingly before patting Benny on the head. He bent down to Benny's level as the little being pulled away.

"Benny, we want to surprise Lana, ok? So you can't tell her that you saw me." Benny looked slightly put out at having to lie to his mistress but nodded eagerly.

"Benny will keep the secret, sir! Mistress Potter will be so happy!" And then he disappeared. Sirius looked at Hermione who took a mouthful of food before waving her wand over him in intricate movements.

"How did you manage to keep a secret from Lana?" he asked as she swallowed another mouthful of food. She gazed at her wand as it continued analysing Sirius.

"That's easy: I avoided her. It wasn't hard, considering she has been avoiding Draco and I in the house." Sirius looked taken aback and Hermione cursed herself.

"He's LIVING with her?"

"Yes, Sirius, Draco is living with her because Harry has moved into another place with his new wife and Lana loathes being alone. We don't want her to fall off the wagon." Hermione hissed as she finished, knowing she'd blown yet another story.

"You're going to tell me everything. Now," he ordered and Hermione conceded, knowing it was safer for him to know everything before reuniting with Lana. She was almost a different person after all.

XXX

Sirius was in shock. Lana Potter, the strongest person he knew and the love of his life, had attempted suicide. He had never felt such intense guilt in his life, bar when he found out Pettigrew had betrayed the location of James and Lily. Never had he considered what would happen if he left her for good or vice versa but this was a wakeup call. According to Hermione, Lana had hallucinated, gone into seclusion, stopped talking to everyone and eventually given up all hope. He finally understood why Lannie had taken Draco under her wing. Hermione had told him most of the story of Draco's mission and the help Lana had offered and Sirius couldn't bring himself to hate the youngest Malfoy. On some broad level, Lannie had related to Draco and had saved him from the dark life he would have lived.

"Is-is she ok?" he finally asked in a cracked voice. Hermione looked at him sympathetically and he assumed the worse before she smiled.

"She's a lot better now. There was a mild scare after the Final Battle." Sirius winced, having been informed of Remus' fate. "But she fought through it. She's stronger now than she's ever been," she assured him. He took some comfort in that. She had learned from her experiences and they'd made her stronger. But the fact that he'd left her to learn from those experiences didn't sit well with him.

"How did she react when she found out about . . . me?" Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Sirius, but that's her story to tell. She can tell you when she tells you all about her reasoning behind helping Draco." Sirius got ready to protest but a voice stopped him.

"Hermione, I'm here! This better be good because I have a job too, you know!" Hermione looked terrified but led Sirius out of the room. They walked out behind Lana. "And contrary to Harry's belief, I have not been keeping his house clean like he asked. Where are-?" Sirius noticed her wonderful mouth gaping angrily at the Veil and winced. This looked very bad on Hermione's part but he couldn't pay attention properly, he was analysing Lannie. He liked her best like she looked, like she was very relaxed. It looked like her hair was shorter than the last time he'd seen her but not by much. His eyes drifted down to see her wearing the dark purple robe of an auror and grinned at the black ribbon around the cuffs of her sleeves. She was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he realised proudly.

"Lana, I know this looks bad," Hermione finally said and an attractively furious Lana spun around with her finger poised and her mouth open. But then her glittering hazel eyes fell on him. "But I finished what I was doing," Hermione concluded. It didn't seem like Lana was listening and Sirius watched as she went deathly pale. "Lana, are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly but Lana's eyes simply rolled back in her head and Sirius leapt forward to catch her. Her form fitted perfectly into his arms and he looked down at her. He saw now that there were worry lines on her forehead. There were dark shadows under her eyes too. But he didn't care. The Veil was unpleasant and never-ending – a place where time moved at a glacial place and you had nothing and no one to keep you company except your own thoughts. He had missed her dearly and he wouldn't let that happen again.

**I've got to say that I am thrilled with the response to the last chapter. I hoped you'd all be happy with me! See you in three days. Love Bianca :) x**


	29. Waking Up

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**I am loving your responses to this story, it makes me giddy. I'm seven reviews away from 100 – can we make it there with this chapter? **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Universe but I do own Lana and bits that obviously don't belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Draco sighed as he walked into Potter Mansion, removing his blue robes and hanging them on the hook Lana insisted that he use. This left him in his black suit trousers with shiny black shoes, a crisp white shirt and royal blue tie. He made his way across the elegant, marble foyer and up towards Lana's room, loosening and removing his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt as he went. He'd received a frantic message from Hermione telling him that Lana had fainted. Draco was very aware of what must have happened to cause her to pass out and it was confirmed when he walked into Lana's bedroom and saw a terrified Sirius Black watching her still unconscious form. Draco grew surprised when Sirius simply glanced at him and then away with no venomous glare.

"Oh thank God," Hermione breathed as she entered the room behind him. He turned to see that her brown hair had frizzed out in an adorable fuzzy ball around her head and she was dressed in grey tracksuit bottoms with a purple tank top. Hermione threw herself into his arms and he reciprocated the hug, inhaling the scent of her mango shampoo.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked when they broke apart and turned her to face the other two in the room. Hermione looked slightly hysterical as she clung to him.

"She won't wake up and I feel awful! Maybe I should have just told her what I was doing, like you wanted and this wouldn't have happened!" she wailed, tears pooling in her eyes. Draco wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He couldn't say I told you so, it wasn't right for the situation.

"Hermione, it was always going to be a shock for her, ok? Do not beat yourself up over this," he pleaded in a way he would have been ashamed of in his earlier years of Hogwarts. But Hermione was distressed and that didn't sit right with him – he would try anything to calm her down.

"Fine, fine but that doesn't help with the fact that she won't wake up," Hermione pointed out, a distinct dent forming on her normally smooth forehead as she frowned worriedly. Draco reached his free hand up and smoothed out the line.

"She'll wake up in her own time," Sirius told them, speaking for the first time since Draco's arrival. The young Malfoy was rather nervous in Sirius' presence considering the rocky history between Sirius and all his relatives. Hermione was glancing between the pair thoughtfully and Draco could see an idea forming – one he wasn't sure he was going to like.

"I think you two should talk." Her statement received two incredulous glances and Draco was certain that Lana would have laughed if she had been awake, albeit quietly. Hermione shrugged easily, slipping out of Draco's grasp. "You'll find you have a lot more in common than you think. And Sirius, you might just get the answers you want, meaning you can spend time talking to Lana about more important things." She smiled encouragingly, pecked Draco's cheek and departed, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

"She hasn't changed," Draco heard Sirius mutter. The blonde frowned slightly as he sat on the opposite side of the bed to Sirius.

"Yes, she has." This made the older man look away from Lana properly and Draco felt like he was being analysed.

"How so?" Draco felt anger rise within him at the naive question.

"How so? Have you lost your mind? Even I can tell the difference between how she is now and how she was when she was fifteen and sixteen and you knew her! And we didn't spend any time together then." Sirius raised a challenging eyebrow and Draco instinctively knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, because you two hated each other and you made her life a misery. I don't see how we could have anything in common." Sirius' tone was mocking and Draco ground his teeth together as he tried not to murder the Black.

"Hermione and I have clearly moved on. I looked for forgiveness, earned it and she was gracious enough to accept my apology completely. But you are still holding on to a Hogwarts grudge – hypocrite." He felt slightly victorious.

"Which one would that be?" It seemed as though Sirius was genuinely confused and Draco was all too willing to provide the answer for him.

"You tormented Severus Snape for no good reason." Sirius' black eyebrows shot into his hairline and Draco smirked his infamous smirk.

"That's different."

"No, it's really not. I judged Hermione and many others on blood, appearance and various other aspects of personality. You bullied Snape because of his House, appearance and just because you could. The only difference is that you thought you were better than Snape but I never believed I was better than Hermione." Sirius glared harshly.

"What – you knew you were better than her?" he spat and Draco shook his head slowly.

"Nope, I knew she was better than me, always have and always will. She never showed weakness at my comments, at least in front of me, she excelled academically and she was and continues to be proud of who she is. Hermione Granger is strong and she's been changed by the war – we all have. If you can't see that then you really are thick." Draco moved his gaze away from the eyes that were so like his own and looked at Lana's slightly pale face.

"You love her." There was a slight accusation in Sirius' tone and Draco looked up to see him looking oddly defiant. Then Draco realised who he was talking about.

"Lana? Yeah, I love her like and aunt. She's done a lot for me and treated me more like family than my relatives could even think about. She saved me." Sirius' face morphed to a comforted expression.

"And Hermione?"

"I haven't said it properly to her yet, despite the truth behind the fact that I do. I'm not going to say it to you." Sirius snorted.

"How long have you been together?" Draco felt a cold dread at the question.

"Over a year," he admitted and Sirius shook his head.

"James told Lily he loved her every day for four years and that was before he got her to go out with him."

"We just haven't said it yet."

"But it's blatantly obvious you're head over heels for each other."

"I'm not taking relationship advice from you. The only serious relationship you've had is with Lana and you were in Azkaban for twelve years and dead for another four." Sirius glared at him again.

"Yeah, but at least I told her I loved her before the one year mark." Draco felt like his patience was being tried.

"Every couple is different. I am still learning how to be open about my emotions and Hermione is on the verge of a mental breakdown because she's been trying to save your arse."

"But-."

"Oh both of you shut up before I make you." Draco snapped his head around to see an irritable yet amused Lana staring between them. He glanced at Sirius to see him looking sheepish for some odd reason. Lana gave Draco a significant look.

"I'll go and find Hermione – tell her Sirius made me say 'I love you'." And he walked out of the door. His search didn't last long at all and he found Hermione snuggled up in the library with a nostalgic expression and 'Hogwarts: A History' perched on her legs. He sat beside her and she burrowed herself into his arms and planted her bottom on his lap – not that he minded, of course. He held her close and she looked up at him nervously. The last time she'd looked like that was when she told him that she was bringing Sirius back from beyond the Veil so he was apprehensive.

"I . . . um . . . eavesdropped on your conversation," she admitted slowly. Draco raised his blonde eyebrows.

"Did you now?"

"I love you too." Her endearing blush lit up her cheeks and Draco laughed lightly, kissing her flaming face adoringly.

"I love you," he said and felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and heart. Hermione beamed up at him and their lips locked.

XXX

Lana groggily pulled herself up into a sitting position, cursing herself for fainting at the most inopportune moments. Her body felt heavy and her head felt light. She rubbed her bleary eyes, hoping for some semblance of alertness to return to her. The room was less blurry when she opened her eyes so she turned to a slightly shaking Sirius. She smiled – a real, wide, teeth exposing smile that lit up her eyes like a Christmas tree and made her look and feel much younger. Sirius looked flabbergasted and she used his silence to analyse him. He looked only slightly older, maybe an extra year, than the last time she had seen him. Great. His black hair was slightly messy and his moustache was just plain stupid. She'd make him fix it soon enough. She also needed to fix his clothes – they were far too formal and velvety for both of their tastes. What had he been thinking? But her bright smile never left her face as she shifted herself closer to him. When she was at an acceptable distance, she leapt at him and straddled his lap, placing her arms around his neck. He looked even more bemused and she tilted her head to the side, letting her loose hair fall over her left shoulder.

"Did you expect a cold welcome?" she asked confusedly and Sirius looked helplessly at her.

"I don't know – I expected you to flip out slightly." Lana raised an eyebrow.

"I fainted and that was enough. I may get mad at Hermione later for keeping the secret from me. But I would never be angry or upset or unhappy that you are here, Scorch. I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I am thrilled you are back with me, where you've been missed dearly," she assured him and he grinned. She felt slight discomfort, like she couldn't relax and be happy though.

"What's wrong, Lannie?" Sirius asked softly and Lana shook her head. He always knew.

"It's too good to be true. No way am I lucky enough to get you back." Sirius looked at her like she'd lost her mind (yet again).

"I think you've been through enough to constitute getting me back. I am, after all, an extra high reward." He'd stuck his foot in it there.

"A reward for what? For giving into my weakness and attempting suicide?" She could see he hadn't thought of that.

"No – a reward for being strong and facing up to your weaknesses." Lana opened her mouth to argue but Sirius shook his head. "I'm here, you're here and neither of us are leaving. I have a lot of time to make up and I'm starting now." So Lana smiled and conceded, knowing very well that he was right as they kissed for the first time in far too long.

**Aww, family love. The next chapter will be up in three days, as usual. Remember – 100 reviews and make me the happiest person on Earth! Love Bianca :) x**


	30. Requests all Round

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Woops! I totally forgot to update this morning! Bad Bianca. Anyway, here it is only a few hours late. And thank you so very much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Universe but I do own Lana and bits that are blatantly out of J.K. Rowling's writing.**

Hermione didn't know why she was there – but she was. The proud, graceful and newly refurbished walls and elegant towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood out of the darkness as Hermione approached the castle. It wasn't obvious that the magnificent stone structure had been almost completely destroyed in the epic final battle but the signs were there if she looked closely enough. The grass was growing back unevenly still where flames or curses had collided with the blades, the Whomping Willow twitched at everything that moved near it as though exceptionally nervous and the Forbidden Forest seemed to be still missing several trees. Hermione walked readily through the front doors of her old school with a curious expression and shed her cloak as it was warmer within the halls. She passed the Great Hall with was lively with the sound of laughter, talking and cutlery hitting plates. Hermione smiled reminiscently as she proceeded up the nearest staircase, aiming for the library where Draco had requested that she meet with him. Portraits greeted her as she made her way down the familiar path towards the place where she had spent more time than even her bed in Gryffindor Tower. When she finally reached the doors, she eagerly pushed them open and the familiar creek filled her waiting ears. Her legs carried her into the maze of bookshelves and she ran her fingers along the spines of dusty tomes that smelled so comforting. She made her way towards the little alcove that she knew Draco would be waiting in and was greeted with the sight of a small cauldron producing spirals of silvery smoke and the distinct smell of soft pine and expensive cologne – Draco's scent. Hermione felt a presence behind her but large, familiar hands landed on her shoulders and prevented her from turning like she had been aiming to do. The scent of soft pine and cologne was closer now.

"I smell mango shampoo, old books and a slight hint of ink. What do you smell?" Draco's husky voice asked in her ear, sending delectable shivers down her spine. His touch was causing her heart to hammer and her breath to shorten.

"I smell . . . soft pine, expensive cologne and freshly cleaned sheets." Her last smell made her blush deeply at the implication behind the words but Draco didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed thrilled and relieved that she smelt his scent in the Amortentia – shown clearly by the way that he turned her around slowly and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her waiting lips. She sighed happily and kissed back as her fingers wrapped into his hair. When they pulled apart, Draco led Hermione over to the comfy brown leather armchair and sat down with her in his lap. She looked at him questioningly, knowing that he would understand that she wanted to know why they were there.

"Do you remember the last time we were in here?" he asked and Hermione nodded instantly, a smile appearing across her face as she recalled just after the final battle.

_*Flashback*_

"_Draco?" Hermione asked softly as she didn't want to scare him. The blonde looked up from staring at the fire flaring in the fireplace and smiled welcomingly at her. She perched beside him on the couch and watched him. His clothes were torn in places and there were a few cuts and bruises peppered about on his visible skin but he was otherwise alive and well._

"_I can't believe I'm free." His quiet voice was filled with happiness and Hermione smiled gently, placing a shaking hand on his knee. Shocks ran up her arm at her daring move but Draco just placed his hand over hers in response. She was certain her heart stopped beating as her caramel eyes met his warm grey ones – so different to how they had been several years previously._

"_W-what are you going to do with your freedom?" she asked shakily, praying to God that Draco neither noticed nor commented on her stutter. He didn't._

"_Could you ever forgive me?" he asked and she frowned._

"_Draco, I forgave you the moment you helped us escape Malfoy Manor." He went extremely pale at her words and his eyes drifted to her left arm. His hand reached out and rolled up the left sleeve of her blue sweater, turning her arm around so that it hit the glowing, orange light._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly as his lithe fingers traced the letters that would label her forever: MUDBLOOD. Hermione was shocked to see tears in his eyes, making them look like liquid silver – stunning. She brought her right hand up to his face and directed it around to looking at her once more._

"_It wasn't your fault."_

"_How can you forgive me after how I treated you?"_

"_People change, Draco. It's as simple as that."_

"_Hermione-." She tried very hard to ignore the way her heart stuttered when he said her name and shook her head._

"_Shh," she said quietly, pressing her finger lightly to his lips. His eyes met hers again and decision flared in them. The next second, his lips met hers in a soft, beautiful kiss that melted Hermione's insides. He pulled away, seemingly searching her eyes for something specific and she gazed back, hopefully giving it to him. He kissed her again with searing passion that sent Hermione's head spinning and she knew that he knew that he was forgiven._

_*End Flashback*_

"That remains one of the happiest memories in my life so far," Hermione told Draco who grinned and kissed her jawbone affectionately.

"Hopefully I'll top that sometime soon," he said and Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was he up to?

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked challengingly. Draco shrugged and reached down to his nearest pocket. His hand appeared in front of her eyes a second later and Hermione gasped at the sight of the small, square, green velvet box.

"I'm hoping this will be one of the happiest moments of your life," he began. "It's certainly going to be one of mine, pending your answer. You came into my life when I was a naive little eleven year old with no sense of respect and a wide ego. But I've changed since then and I can't imagine my life without you, my little muggleborn. I love you, Hermione. Will you marry me?" he asked and Hermione's eyes widened to the size of quidditch goal hoops as she gaped. Could she marry him? Did she want to? What would people think? Did she care? They wouldn't think badly, they knew he was good. What about her parents? What about _his _parents? Would Harry and Ron flip out? But her rapid thoughts calmed as she realised that it all came down to her – nobody else. And she loved him and when she pictured her future, he was in it firmly. That was her decision.

"Yes!" she squealed, quite forgetting she was in a library but not caring in the slightest when she did realise. Draco kissed her much in the same way he had the second time after the final battle. Hermione felt him slide the ring that she hadn't seen onto her finger and removed her lips from his to look at it. Proving how much he knew her, the ring was a simple silver band with one, sparkling diamond in the centre of it.

"Do you like it?" Hermione found it mildly amusing that the formerly egotistic Draco Malfoy sounded worried, even after she had said yes to marrying him. She looked at him unwaveringly.

"I love it, it's perfect," she assured her new fiancée and he relaxed.

"I love you," he told her and she snuggled into his muscled chest.

"I love you too," she replied honestly.

XXX

Lana smacked her head against the mahogany desk and let out a loud, frustrated groan. The newly engaged Hermione had beseeched her a few days after Draco had finally popped the question to find her parents. But her parents were obliviated and living in Australia – not exactly a small searching ground. At least Hermione knew the names they were living under but there were a minimum of ten Wendell and Monica Wilkins' living in Australia. To top it all off, the Australian Ministry weren't very forthcoming with letting Lana's Aurors into the country to search for them although there was no justifiable reason against them entering. It was getting strenuous but Lana took comfort from the fact that there was slight progress and Kingsley would have them cracked within twenty four hours. When they could openly search for Hermione's parents, whose appearances remained the same (Lana thanked Merlin for small favours), it would be much easier.

"Morning Lana," Harry's annoyingly cheerful voice said. Lana raised her head from the desk to glare at her chipper nephew, who had returned from his honeymoon two days previously.

"Good morning Harry," she replied grudgingly. Harry's eyes moved to the scattering of papers across Lana's desk. There were non-moving pictures of Hermione's parents, old photo albums, diaries and anything else Hermione had dredged up to help their search. It wasn't much considering Monica and Wendell were very different people to Jean and Robert.

"Anything on the Australian Ministry?" Harry asked as he sat in the overstuffed armchair on the other side of Lana's desk. She shrugged miserably as she gazed down at the minimum information in front of her.

"Not much besides the fact that Kingsley insists he'll get permission for entrance within a day. If he does, which he most likely will, we depart tomorrow and search each location until we find the Monica and Wendell Wilkins that we are looking for," she said in her 'Head of Department' voice.

"Do you think we will find them?" Harry asked sceptically and Lana glared at him.

"I thought I was the pessimist in the family. Believe me, we will find them. It could be a lot worse but it's not. Hermione needs to find her parents and I am going to do everything I can to help," she told him in a determined voice. Her fiery spirit, one she had thought was forever diminished, returned gradually after Sirius' reappearance which everyone was thankful for.

"OK, I believe you. I'll tell everyone to await your message." And he departed the office, leaving Lana to look over the mess of her desk once more. They would find the Grangers. They had to.

XXX

"Do I want to go in there?" Sirius asked Harry worriedly from his spot outside Lana's office. Harry shrugged casually.

"It's not a dangerous place but she seems to be driving herself to insanity with repeatedly analysing everything Hermione gave us – helpful or not. Have fun." And Sirius laughed as his godson walked away to speak to the other Aurors before he himself walked into Lana's office. His gorgeous girlfriend was glaring at a large photo in her hand like it had offended her somehow and he decided to step in. He gently pulled the muggle picture out of her hand and helped her stand up.

"We're going for lunch. No complaints." She sighed but grabbed her bag and linked her hand with his, letting him know that there really wouldn't be any complaints. He waltzed out of the Ministry with her, intent on de-stressing her for at least half an hour before she had to return to her problem. He shook his head affectionately. She was working so very hard on this case and he hadn't really seen her much but he wouldn't have her any other way. She helped people and that helped her so Sirius wouldn't argue.

**I'm thinking that there is a maximum of five chapters left of that but that's stretching it a bit. I've written to the end of chapter thirty two (I apologise in advance for the shortness of chapter thirty) and I'm writing thirty three in a sec. Anyway, I hope that was satisfactory and I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	31. Searching Australia

**Chapter Thirty**

**I am so very sorry that this is so short. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Universe but I do own anything unrecognisable, mainly Lana. **

"Each pair of Monica's and Wendell's are located miles apart. Some reside on the border, others lie far inland. You have each been assigned both a pair to locate and a partner to help you locate them. You are only to engage should it be absolutely necessary. In this case, where we don't have the time to stake them out, approaching their house may be necessary if they show no signs of leaving. We are simply on an identification mission here – find the Monica and Wendell Wilkins that match the photos you've all been provided with." Lana stood confidently at the front of the large conference table filled with her best Aurors. Kinglsey, true to his very trustworthy word, had managed to break the Australian Ministry of Magic and Lana and her choice of Aurors had been given permission to enter and search Australia for Hermione's MIA parents. Lana was determinedly explaining their mission in great detail so that nobody would mess up in their mission. This was of the utmost importance to both her and Hermione. "Any questions?" she asked, mainly as a form of courtesy rather than actually wanting to ask.

"What do we do if we find them?" Harry asked and she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed. She had asked after all.

"You report back to me. You do not engage unless, as I've already said, it is absolutely necessary. You are simply seeing if they are or aren't the right people and leaving. We meet back at the hotel where we've all been given room with assigned partners. Any more questions?" she asked anxiously. She needed to be out there searching. The group shook their heads as one and she nodded once to show her decision. "Very well. You have two hours to pack, make arrangement and such. We meet back here no later than two hours from now. Dismissed." Her concise, to the point instructions were met with instant movement and she smirked as Harry stood next to her.

"I'll tell Hermione we're leaving," he said and apparated out straight away. Lana smiled once more at the empty room before apparating out too. She really needed to pack.

XXX

Australia was hot, Lana thought as she walked through the sun soaked streets of Sydney. It was strange to think that her nephew had been there very recently on a very different type of trip but she wouldn't dwell on it. She was accompanied by Harry himself as they searched together for the address of one of the sets of Monica's and Wendell's and her nephew looking like he was par-boiling in his knee length shorts, flip flops and t-shirt. Lana was wearing a strappy tank top with shorts and flip flops too but she swore it wasn't helping the heat. The hotel they were staying in was very glamorous and it had taken well practiced effort not to slump onto the king sized bed and order room service. It was only thinking about Hermione's somewhat desperate need to see her parents that motivated Lana enough to change and leave the comfort of the room.

"That's it right over there," she said suddenly and pointed to a large, mansion like house across the road from them. Harry whistled appreciatively, eyeing the vast expanse of the lawn and glistening windows.

"Well, I'm impressed if Hermione's parents do live there," he commented and proceeded across the street. Lana collapsed on a bench and inconspicuously watched as her nephew approached the door of the huge white house. They had decided he would be the one to approach the house as he had a less intimidating presence than Lana did. The eldest Potter watched as Harry knocked on the door and it was opened two minutes later by an ancient looking woman who Lana was certain wasn't Hermione's mother. Lana wondered vaguely if they had air conditioning inside their big, fancy house but shook her head and watched her nephew interact with the woman who looked like she was on her last legs. The pair exchanged words, the woman shook her head and Harry hurried back over.

"What did you say to her?" she asked and Harry shrugged, wiping his sweaty forehead. Lana tried to mimic his action subtly but Harry's amused look was enough to tell her she hadn't succeeded. She felt sticky.

"I just asked if she knew some random stranger because she is very obviously not related to Hermione then got out of there," he answered easily and Lana sighed in aggravation.

"Right, let's find a safe place to apparate and pray someone else has had luck." She grabbed her nephew's hand and dragged him to the nearest sheltered area to apparate out without alerting any muggles.

XXX

"Let me get this straight: none of you found anything?" Lana asked in an irritated voice. Three hours after Harry and her had failed in their search, everyone was gathered in Lana's hotel room to talk over their findings. Apparently, there weren't any.

"What do you want us to tell you, Lana? None of the Monica's or the Wendell's we found looked anything like Hermione's pictures," Winston, a new recruit, replied and Lana glared at him for his attitude.

"Those are the only listed Monica and Wendell Wilkins' listed in Australia! How is it possible that none of them are Hermione's parents?" she cried and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Lana took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded once. Before she could initiate orders or say anything, Sylvia, one of the older Aurors, returned with a sombre and rather ragged look on her face. She looked worn out and her dark blonde hair was plastered to her face and neck with sweat.

"I found Hermione's parents," she informed them all but there was no collective sigh of relief, no outbursts of joy. They all knew that, by her appearance and tone, any news that she was about to give them regarding Hermione's parents was not good news.

"Where were they?" Harry asked first and Lana twitched nervously, feeling like she'd failed before they'd even heard what happened. Sylvia placed a photo on the coffee table that they were all sat around and they all shuffled in further to see what it was of. There was a sudden intake of breath from everyone.

"Holy shit," Lana whispered, eyeing the photo like it would bite her. Harry looked shell shocked and everyone else looked pained.

"How are we going to tell Hermione?" Katherine, another new recruit, asked shakily with wide eyes. Lana looked at Harry helplessly and her nephew looked back with equal hopelessness.

"I don't know," he answered and Lana sniffed against the emotion threatening to break through the demeanour she'd put up for the sake of looking like a strong leader.

"How do you tell someone that the parents they fought so hard to protect and sacrificed so much for are dead?" she whispered anxiously, eyeing the picture of the cold, grey gravestone with ill intent.

_Here lie Monica and Wendell Wilkins_

_Forever will they be in our hearts and hopes._

_Rest in Peace_

**Again, I'm very sorry it's short. The next one is longer I promise. I lied in the last chapter, I've only written to the end of Chapter Thirty One and I'm struggling on Chapter Thirty Two. But I will endeavour and there will not be any deviation from my three day pattern, promise! Love Bianca :) x**


	32. Moving On

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Woops, I forgot to update this morning (not that I had the time anyway – I was so freaking late for school).**

**Disclaimer – No, for the thousandth time, no I don't own the Harry Potter Universe and I am not J.K Rowling. I do own anything unrecognisable though.**

Draco was lounging on the plush red couch in Lana's living room (he still couldn't think of it as his and he and Hermione would be moving out soon anyway) when the owner of the house herself came out of the fireplace in a burst of green flames and soot. Her black hair was ragged and the purple circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep in the three days that she had been in Australia.

"Lana?" he asked carefully, not wanting to startle her. He realised that that was an unnecessary thought. She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – she didn't scare easily.

"Hey Draco," she replied in a voice that indicated she was thinking deeply. He decided to let her think and returned to reading the Daily Prophet. She drifted out of the room after two minutes of silence and Draco frowned in contemplation. Lana didn't seem like she was very with it. What had happened in Australia? Another burst of green fire alerted him to an extra presence and he looked up to see a morose looking Harry. Bloody hell.

"What happened to you two?" he asked worriedly. Harry sighed dejectedly and sat on the nearest armchair, glancing once at the doors Lana had exited through.

"We found Hermione's parents." Draco was not a stupid man. He knew that Lana had been under such pressure for finding his new fiancée's parents that she would have been ecstatic to finally track them down. The Lana that had appeared several minutes previously was not the happy-go-lucky woman that came with good news. Something bad had happened in Australia and he would find out what it was.

"Where were they?" he asked slowly, knowing it was very clearly a touchy subject already. Harry rubbed his face in a movement indicative of high strain.

"They were in a graveyard," the black haired man finally replied and Draco's jaw fell open. He had not expected that. He had considered serious illness or a major relocation, perhaps somewhere like China, but he had not expected his future parents in law to be dead. Oh God – Hermione.

"What do we tell Hermione?" he gasped and Harry looked at him with wide, helpless eyes.

"I don't know. But Lana has found out as much as possible. She has the answers to any question that Hermione may have. It's why we were gone so long because we really found Hermione's parents on the first day but Lana wanted an explanation for every detail so that Hermione could know if she wanted to. It's just a matter of telling her now. After what we've all been through, nobody particularly wants the task but one of us will have to do it and soon." Harry breathed deeply and Draco swallowed nervously. Hermione would be broken after finding out her parents were gone. She had erased herself from their memories and their lives and sent them far away so that they wouldn't be killed and they had ended up dead anyway.

"When did they die?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but the question burst from his lips anyway.

"About two months after the final battle," Harry answered bluntly. He gave a massive yawn and rose from his chair. "I'm going to go home, adjust to the time difference and tell Ginny. See you later." And he was gone again. Draco gulped before he too stood up and went to look for Lana. He really needed to talk to her.

XXX

Lana had chickened out. She couldn't do it and something told her that both she and everyone else that she knew had known that she wouldn't be able to tell Hermione. Draco had volunteered, albeit in a terrified way, for the task and Harry had accompanied him to explain the entire situation. She felt terrible but she could not look Hermione in the eye and tell her that her parents were dead. Lana had lost her own parents to natural causes (although a truck hitting Hermione's parents' car was hardly natural) and she knew how the younger woman felt. Harry had lost his parents too – it was hardly fair. But Hermione had every single right to know and Lana knew that. So she would wait with bated breath for Hermione's reaction. Harry's aunt expected fury of the strongest kind because that was how she had reacted. It was irrational, yes, but it helped deal with the pain. If she had someone to blame, perhaps Hermione would feel better. Lana thought that loud sobs and lots of tears were highly likely. What she didn't expect was Hermione's real reaction.

"Thank you, Lana." The older woman's head snapped up from the intense gaze she was giving her desk to see a calm looking Hermione. Yet Lana could see the agony and horror in her eyes. But she could also see sincerity.

"What did I do?" she asked in genuine curiosity. She hadn't done anything except find out that Hermione's parents were six feet under and been too much of a coward to tell her. It hadn't even been Lana that had found out.

"You found them just like I asked you to. Thank you Lana, for trying so hard. I really do appreciate it." With a small, slightly broken smile, Hermione departed the room and left a gaping Lana.

"Lannie, what's up?" Sirius asked as he entered, waving to Hermione who must have been barely down the corridor.

"It doesn't matter but my conscience is now clear. Now, do you have something for me?" she asked excitedly and Sirius handed over the brown paper bag holding her chocolate chip muffin. She beamed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sirius Black," she whispered into his ear. He snatched her around the waist and pressed his lips hungrily to hers and she eagerly responded.

"I love you too, Lannie Potter." She giggled and they went back to their previous activities, chocolate muffin forgotten.

XXX

Lana carefully navigated the stairs of Potter Manor in her strappy red heels in an attempt to get to the room Hermione had taken over for the day. She was wearing a knee length black dress that clung to her curvy figure and had one shoulder and a wrist length sleeve. Her eye make-up was simple and she had bright red lipstick on.

"Finally," she muttered as she finally found the room with lots of squealing coming from it. Rolling her eyes, Lana entered. She was getting too old for this.

"Lana!" Ginny, the beaming Maid of Honour, squealed cheerfully. The stunning red head was wearing a floor length, emerald green gown with silver sparkly straps and a modest neckline. Her lovely hair was curled and the fringe was carefully clipped back with sparkly silver hair pins. Silver heels barely peaked out from the bottom of the dress.

"You look gorgeous," Lana complimented, sending a wide smile in her direction before turning to the woman of the day and gasping. Hermione looked beyond beautiful. True to form, her dress was perfectly simple and elegant with off the shoulder straps and sleeves that reached her mid forearm. The skirt barely flared out and had an intricate floral design in gold up the side that glinted when the bride moved. Her hair had once again been subjected to strict treatment from hair products, but this time they were Fred and George's new expert working potions. The elegant curls fell over Hermione's shoulders, reaching just below her breasts and there were flowers wound through in expert places. Small diamond studs that had been a gift from Lana sparkled in her ears and a simple matching bracelet was visible on her wrist. The make-up on her face was simple, just like her dress, and emphasised her mature features.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked nervously and Lana laughed, grinning widely.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Draco won't be able to take his eyes off you," she assured the anxious woman who turned back to the full length mirror and sighed.

"It's been a long time coming," she said quietly and Lana shared a look with the one and only bridesmaid before gliding over to stand on Hermione's left. Ginny repeated the movement to Hermione's right.

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here," Lana whispered. It had been over a year since they had found out that Hermione's parents were dead and the soon to be Malfoy had never properly gotten over it – not that anyone blamed her. She was well within her rights to grieve.

"It's ok. I would have loved for them to be here and for my dad to walk me down the aisle but some things aren't meant to be, I guess. But they're with me in spirit, I'll always remember that." Lana admired the woman's strength – something she had never had. Nodding, the older woman moved back.

"I'll leave you two to it. The ceremony starts in ten minutes." Lana waltzed out of the room and down the stairs into Sirius' waiting arms. He kissed her cheek sweetly and Lana sighed happily as he led her out to the golden chairs in the vast back garden of the Mansion.

"You did a good job," Sirius complimented, looking around the carefully arranged seating and altar arrangement with flower decor with appreciation. Lana smirked as they both sat down in the front row next to Molly and Arthur. A throat cleared and the two couples looked up into the hesitant face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked cautiously and Lana shook her head, gesturing for Draco's mother to sit down. It had been very interesting how her appearance and invitation had happened.

_*Flashback*_

_Lana marched over to the door having been dragged away from another tempting dessert and threw it open._

"_Bloody hell. Draco, it's for you!" she yelled, leaving the bemused looking Narcissa in the open threshold. The elegant looking woman was finely dressed in artful mauve robes and her hair was pinned back in a graceful bun. Draco passed Lana on his way to the door but she firmly ignored him and began taking her tension out on her cake. Hermione watched in amusement, not knowing who was at the door._

"_What did that cake ever do to you?" she asked teasingly and Lana snorted as Sirius sat down next to her with his own plate._

"_Lannie, you have to be more open about your emotions, remember?" Lana sighed in aggravation._

"_Draco's mother is at the front door," she finally stated. "And I'm not happy about it. There, I expressed my emotions." And she went back to gooey dessert. Sirius breathed a laugh, pressed a kiss to her temple and began on his own food in a much more dignified way. Hermione looked shell shocked at Lana's news but didn't comment, pushing her fork into her plate aimlessly. This continued for five whole minutes before Draco and his mother entered the room._

"_Hermione, I want to officially introduce you to my mother: Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Hermione Granger, my fiancée," Draco said and a shaking Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards Draco and his somewhat frightening companion. _

"_It's lovely to meet you Hermione, especially under much better circumstances. I can see how happy you make my son and I want to be able to see that for many years to come. I would be eternally grateful if you would forgive me for my past sins as you did Draco." Lana looked at Sirius who was gazing at his cousin with wide eyes. Hermione shared a glance with Draco who simply gave her a look that said 'this is all up to you'. The young witch nodded determinedly and turned back to the Malfoy matriarch._

"_I believe that I can try, Mrs Malfoy." Lana exhaled a little too loudly but nobody except Sirius, who laughed lightly, paid her any attention. Narcissa smiled._

"_Thank you, Hermione."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Lana said girlishly, eyeing the altar impatiently. She had been waiting for this since the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding when she and Draco had been bantering about Hermione between them.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Molly asked and Lana smirked once more.

"They are with Hermione," she replied slyly and the Weasley matriarch looked confused but the devilish smile on Lana's face prevented her from asking. When music began weaving through the air as though from nowhere, the congregation rose as one to look at the end of the aisle where a grinning Ginny Potter was breezing down the aisle. The Maid of Honour stopped at her position as Draco appeared with Theodore Nott, another recent addition, who stepped into his position as Best Man. The music changed slightly and Hermione appeared with Harry on one arm and Ron on the other. She had said that, if she couldn't have her father, she wanted her two best friends to give her away which Lana had thought was a fabulous idea. The two men let their best friend go with kisses on the cheek and the beaming bride linked hands with Draco. The ceremony began.

"Ever since I met you, I knew you were the better person. But you have taken me into your life so readily and insisted that I am your equal and I couldn't love anybody more than you for that reason. And I do love you, Hermione, with all my heart," Draco said proudly and Lana felt tears well up. She was so proud of him in that moment.

"Of course you are my equal Draco and my true love. I never thought we'd end up together but here we stand and I can't imagine it any other way. I don't want it any other way. You are so brave and so true and I trust you with everything but most of all, I trust you with my heart and soul." Lana was gone. The tears spilled over and she watched through blurred eyes as the ceremony ended and Hermione and Draco were announced as the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy. She cheered loudly for the couple that no one had expected yet everyone now wanted. Merlin knew they deserved their happiness.

**I do believe that the next chapter is going to be the last. I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure what it holds yet but I am 90% sure that it will be up on time. I hope you liked that and I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	33. Right back where they started

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**So here it is: the final chapter of Not A Stranger. It's been so much fun and the response has been incredible but it has reached the end now. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added as a favourite or put this story on alert – I don't think you know how much I appreciate it. Now I'm going to stop before I cry.**

**Final Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter Universe but I do own Lana and anything unrecognisable.**

New Year's Eve. It was a beautiful, wonderfully celebrated event and Lana's favourite holiday. This year, it was to be held at Potter Mansion. The entire Weasley family were invited along with Sirius (obviously), Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny (again obvious) and Andromeda Tonks with little Teddy Lupin, her gorgeous godson. Molly was cooking up a feast and Hermione and Ginny had agreed to help Lana decorate.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Hermione asked as she eyed the decorations sceptically. The Potter Mansion Ballroom was decked out with Christmas decorations in typical red, gold and green with an enormous twelve foot Christmas tree in the corner. New Year's decorations had been added amongst the lavish decor and Lana had brought in a large, round clock to hang above the fireplace so that the countdown to New Year would be obvious. The glittering, diamond like hands pointed to the large, black numbers around the clock face, telling the occupants of the room that it was seven thirty and the party was due to start in an hour.

"No, Hermione, it's not too much. I haven't had the chance to throw a party in a long time and you will not take this pleasure away from me," Lana scolded playfully before skipping out of the room and leaving the other two to apparate home. She was so excited for the party, so much so that she started singing random songs cheerfully as she got dressed into her floor length, red dress with a slit that reached mid thigh and had a sparkly halter neck. She put on black and sparkly silver eyeliner with clear lip gloss and beamed at her reflection, curly hair flowing once more to her waist. She slipped out of the door just as the doorbell rang and tried to elegantly rush down the stairs in her too high heels. Lana eagerly threw open the door and grinned at the couple on the other side. Draco was suavely dressed in black dress trousers and an emerald green shirt with shiny black shoes. Hermione matched him in a one shouldered emerald green dress with thin, intricate black lace over the top of the silk. Her hair was still fluffy (Lana had a feeling that Draco, who adored Hermione's frizzy locks, had something to do with it) and she was wearing light make-up. Her large engagement ring gleamed on her left ring finger with her wedding ring.

"We're not too early are we?" Hermione asked as she hugged Lana.

"Of course not, you're right on time," Lana assured her as she pulled away from the hug and shared one with Draco too. She let the couple in and Hermione led the way to the ballroom as Lana waited to greet Fred and George who had just apparated at the front gate along with Angelina Johnson and a girl Lana didn't know. She should have known that adding 'plus one' options to the invitations would've opened up many doors for Fred and George.

"Lana, you look fabulous!" George exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, red really is your colour," Fred said smoothly, eyeing the dress knowingly when he pulled out of his own hug with her. Lana grinned and beckoned them inside.

"And who is this?" she asked, looking at George's date. She was pretty with chin length brown hair that hung in straight and choppy layers and she had big blue eyes that were practically crystals. She was wearing a knee length pale pink dress with no straps that clung to her somewhat curvy figure with blue heels that matched her eyes.

"I'm Serena," she replied, holding out her hand. Lana grinned and shook her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Serena. I'm Lana." The quartet moved on to the ballroom as Lana resumed meeting and greeting her guests cheerfully. It had been a long time coming.

XXX

Harry danced slowly with his stunning wife, dressed in an elegant black dress for the occasion as he looked into her glowing eyes. He was glad Lana had thrown this party as it showed that she had truly gotten over the fact that Sirius had, at one point, been dead. He briefly glanced over Ginny's head at the rest of the party goers. Molly and Arthur Weasley, his parents in law, were dancing close by and looked like they were in their own world. Fred and Angelina were dancing extravagantly in a way reminiscent of the Yule Ball in his fourth year. George was laughing with his date, Serena, at the refreshments table and looked like he was falling head over heels for the petite girl. Draco and Hermione were snuggled in an armchair just talking and gazing at each other like there was no one else in the room which made Harry smile. He had always wanted Hermione to find happiness. Despite the fact that Harry had never pictured his female best friend with Draco Malfoy, he was glad that Hermione was blissfully happy with Draco.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a soft voice, drawing his eyes back to hers.

"Hmmm?" he asked and she smiled lightly up at him.

"I love you," she whispered and Harry grinned, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too, Ginny," he replied, twirling her around the dance floor once more.

XXX

Draco gazed into Hermione's caramel orbs, marvelling at how lucky he was. His pale fingers ran through her wild hair, occasionally brushing the sensitive skin of her neck and making her inhale sharply. Her right hand was linked with his left on her lap as her legs hung over the side of the armchair they'd located and her left hand was cupped around his neck. They spoke of little things, light topics that made Hermione giggle adorably. He didn't particularly notice that there were other people in the ballroom as Hermione had enraptured his attention quite successfully.

"Tell me something that hardly anyone knows about you," he pleaded and she looked thoughtful for a split second before blushing and eyeing their linked hands. He soothingly continued running his fingers through her hair in encouragement.

"Ok, you have to promise not to laugh," she said and he nodded instantly. Her blush receded slightly as she played with the hand that had previously been encasing hers. "In second year, when Harry and Ron took the Polyjuice Potion that I made, I never told you what happened to me." Draco tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He had been well informed of all the adventures his wife had had throughout school but it was true, he never had found out what happened to her when the other two had broken into the Slytherin Common Room.

"What happened?" he asked and watched worriedly as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Well, you're not meant to use animal hair in the Polyjuice Potion and I unintentionally did, thinking it was human hair. I turned into a human sized cat." Draco gaped at Hermione then smiled gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye and behind her ear.

"I do think you'd make an adorable kitten," he complimented and Hermione flushed. He carefully pressed his lips to her jawbone, kissing along the bone until he reached her lips where he gave her a sensuous, passionate kiss that she reciprocated eagerly. How he loved his adorable, kitten like muggleborn.

XXX

George was pretty certain that Serena had him wrapped around her small, delicate finger and yet he didn't particularly mind. She was hilarious, pretty, bubbly and he loved how small she was. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she described the recent Quidditch World Cup. She couldn't fly a broom herself as she was scared of heights but she loved watching the game. And George loved watching her.

"You know, staring is rude," she told him teasingly and he stopped his intense gaze.

"You're right but I guess you just want to make me stare," he told her and she grinned, reaching out to grip his hand. His heart palpitated slightly.

"You're really sweet, George," she said quietly and he shrugged. He would never be more thankful for the day that the vengeful girl had stormed into the Diagon Alley branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes intent on a colourful punishment for her cheating ex-boyfriend. George, being the caring and sympathetic shop keeper that he is, had gladly helped her out and a considerably more relaxed Serena had left with a date the next Friday and an abundance of Puking Pastilles. The pair glanced up as the massive and slightly over the top clock chimed loudly.

"Midnight," he whispered as the countdown began. George looked into Serena's glistening blue orbs and knew right then that she wanted what he wanted. He thanked Merlin for that mercy.

XXX

Lana laughed happily and Sirius spun her around the dance floor artfully, holding her close at some times and spinning her away at others. His glossy black hair hung in waves to his shoulders and his moustache-free face grinned down at her flirtatiously. As though she was seventeen again, Lana felt a blush rising in her cheek at Sirius' lust filled eyes. But she pressed herself close to him, still needing the reassurance that he was really there and sighing in content when she realised that he was and he wasn't going away anytime soon. His hand drifted to her bum but she let him get away with it as it was such a common occurrence and she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to spin around, slower and with less fervour than before but still clinging to each other. Lana relished in the feeling of her lover's hands travelling with feather like care over the silk of her dress, letting her eyes roll back slightly in her head. He knew just what he was doing to her by the kisses he was peppering over her exposed shoulder but she did not give a damn. This was her party and she was going to enjoy it with Sirius. Her overly large clock chimed loudly and the occupants of the room all glanced at it, knowing the countdown had begun. Everyone began saying the numbers from ten and Lana quickly glanced around. Couples everywhere, even Charlie with his dragon tamer girlfriend, were gazing at each other in heart stopping ways and Lana felt perfectly content, knowing that her family were happy. Her hazel eyes turned back to Sirius' gorgeous grey ones as his lips lowered so that they were hovering just above hers.

"Five," he whispered, lips brushing hers slightly.

"Four," she whispered back, licking her lips and letting her tongue touch Sirius' lips teasingly. He mock glared at her.

"Three."

"Two."

"One," he growled and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back aggressively. Her hands tangled in his hair as his cupped around her bum and she knew she had never felt so exhilarated. She moaned as their tongues found each other and danced together as Lana and Sirius had moments ago. The kiss slowed until the couple eventually pulled apart, gazing at each other with pure love on their faces. Lana smiled softly, stroking Sirius' cheek that was slightly rough with stubble and sighing in perfect contentment.

"I love you," she told him, baring her heart to him completely. Sirius gave a large, ecstatic grin as he looked down at her. He gave her nose a gentle peck.

"I love you too, Lannie," he replied and resumed their kiss. Lana smiled against Sirius' warm, supple lips as she realised that they were right where they had started as a couple. And they were right where they belonged. Forever.

**The End.**

**I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter but it just came out this way. I hope you liked it and thank you for sticking by this story! There may be a one shot with Harry's reaction to Sirius being back because I didn't write it into the original story but I'm not sure if I'll write it. So it looks like this is goodbye for this story. Thank you once more! Love Bianca :) x**


	34. Extra: Harry sees Sirius again

**Finally, I have done a Harry reaction to Sirius being back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But Lana is mine and various other bits, like the fact that Sirius is alive. Kind of. Maybe. I don't really know.**

Harry James Potter apparated into the penthouse apartment that he shared with his new wife, Ginny Potter. Their surprise honeymoon, courtesy of his aunt, had just ended after two blissful weeks in sunny Sydney. He glanced around, moving his arm from Ginny's shoulders, pausing briefly to move his fingers through her deep red hair, and carried the cases to their room. The living room that they'd landed in was huge and decorated in warm shades. The walls were a sunny yellow and covered in rich wooden photo frames full of various pictures. The leather sofas were a soft orange colour and the carpet was creamy gold. A huge television (that Harry had had great fun introducing Ginny to) hung from the wall closest to where they had landed, directly in front of the couches. When Harry reached the blue and white bedroom, he noticed that the sheets were missing and realised Lana had actually stuck by her promise to clean his house. He moved to the state-of-the art, red and black kitchen (Ginny's area) and laughed when he realised the mess he and Ginny had left (a disaster cookie-making experiment) had been vanished by his aunt, which he appreciated. There was no rancid milk, no flour spilled everywhere and eggs weren't dripping on the floor in a slick puddle. He did notice that the bed sheets were abandoned next to the machine and grinned, knowing Lana clearly wasn't feeling too generous. He supposed that he wouldn't feel too thrilled after seeing the mess in the kitchen. Shaking his head, Harry left the kitchen and found Ginny planted in front of the television, flicking through the channels. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, stroking her arm softly as he watched her indecision.

"You should contact Lana – you know what she's like," Ginny said softly, giving up on channel surfing and planting the remote on the glass-topped coffee table in front of them.

"Right, shall we go see her?" Harry suggested mournfully, knowing his aunt would talk for hours if possible. Ginny beamed, making her new husband cease complaining if it made her happy.

"I want to tell her all about it! Seeing as she paid for it and everything, I think it's only fair," she pointed out reasonably and Harry nodded, knowing she was right. Both rose from the couch and Ginny stretched, her white t-shirt riding up slightly, making Harry smirk. He was spending too much time around Draco. His wife was dressed comfortably in dark tracksuit bottoms and flip flops – her 'travelling' outfit. The pair proceeded over to the fireplace, Harry sweeping his messy black hair out of his emerald green eyes in the process.

"Potter Mansion!" he yelled and disappeared in a burst of green flames. He stumbled out at the other end and coughed loudly, interrupting Draco and Hermione who were kissing on the couch. "Lana lets you do that in the house?" For some reason, Hermione suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Draco was sitting bolt upright, looking like he wanted to run from the room immediately. Ginny walked out of the fireplace behind Harry and linked her fingers with his.

"Why do you two look like you were caught killing someone?" she demanded jokingly but Draco and Hermione didn't laugh. Hermione started fidgeting uncomfortably and Harry had to wonder just what was going on.

"Um, are you here to see Lana?" she asked and Harry nodded mutely, analysing his girl best friend for a sign of what was wrong. Her fingers were tangling together so tightly that Harry feared she would bond her hands soon. Draco's pale hand shot out to soothe his girlfriend but it didn't seem to work as both remained tense.

"Ok, what is going on?" Harry finally asked and Hermione sighed, looking at Draco for help. The blonde merely nodded in consent to something that Harry had no knowledge of, so the dark haired man waited.

"Something . . . big happened whilst you were gone, Harry."

"How big?" he inquired worriedly, swallowing. Hermione looked pleadingly at Draco who stood up and straightened himself out curtly. Harry had a feeling he should be sitting down for the news they were about to deliver.

"Hermione, as you know, works in the Department of Mysteries and has been working on something since before she even started her job there. Lana only found out about it just after you left for the honeymoon and I, just before." Harry opened his mouth but Draco held a hand up to silence. The Boy Who Lived, needing reassurance, squeezed Ginny's hand and she instantly squeezed back, letting him know she was there. "It's a good thing, Potter, believe me. You'll just be surprised. And I reckon you'll find out in about a minute," Draco said, eyeing the door. True to the statement, Harry could hear the laughing voice of his aunt coming down the stairs. What he didn't expect was the answering, distinctly masculine chuckle that accompanied Lana's. Seeing as Draco was with Harry and no other males lived in Potter Mansion (that Harry knew of), he assumed it to be a new boyfriend of Lana's. His aunt was the first through the living room door. The first thing that he noticed was how her hazel eyes sparkled with happiness he hadn't seen since Sirius had been alive. Then, Harry blushed upon seeing the wreck that her black hair was – it was obvious what she had just been doing. But his embarrassment soon flew out the window and was replaced by complete shock as Lana's male companion walked through the double doors. His dark hair feel to his shoulders in soft waves and his face looked a lot younger than Harry had ever seen it – euphoria lighting up his facial hair free face. Ginny gasped beside him and he finally knew why Hermione and Draco had been acting so strangely.

"Sirius," Harry breathed in pure disbelief. Despite the quietness of the name, both giggling adults halted and turned to fully face him. Lana suddenly went stark white but Sirius continued grinning roguishly, a mischievous look playing in his grey eyes.

"Hello Harry," his godfather said cheerfully, like he wasn't meant to be dead – no return, no bets, no gambles. Harry had seen Sirius Black fall through the Veil in the Department of-

"You did this," Harry stated to Hermione and she nodded sheepishly, chewing her fingers. Draco soothingly removed her hands from her mouth, kissing them softly before paying attention to Harry again.

"She took a great risk, Potter. And I think it was worth it for the look on Lana's face, don't you?" Draco asked and Harry turned back to his aunt to see her looking at Sirius with such deep emotion that Harry could hardly breathe. But Sirius slowly directed Lana's attention back to Harry.

"How was Sydney? Am I going to have any great-nieces or nephews soon?" she asked teasingly then looked slightly put out. "I'm too young for that. Hold off for a bit, yeah?" She was so light, so open and so happy that Harry just beamed. Before anyone, even Harry himself, could blink, the younger Potter had walked over and pulled Sirius into a grateful hug. His godfather was home and alive. It didn't really matter how or why Hermione had done it – just that Sirius was back where he belonged and Aunt Lana would finally get the happy ending that she deserved. Harry felt Sirius reach out and soon Lana was hugging them both too, tears running down her face. It was worth the shock, Harry realised, if Lana got to be so elated and Harry got Sirius back. It was absolutely worth it.

**So, was that worth the wait (see what I did there)? I've been itching to write for days but nothing really came to me and then BOOM this came out. Happy days. There may be other one shots revolving around 'Not A Stranger' but I don't know. Hope you liked that! Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
